


OMC/Harry Potter • [Collection]

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Gages - ff.net ✎ Death Eaters/Harry - Slytherins/Harry [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Luna Lovegood, Character Bashing, Cute Harry Potter, Good Death Eaters, Good Weasley Twins, Insane Harry Potter, Lawyers, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Série de courts textes avec comme pairing OMC/Harry Potter.[ Ce sont tous ( ou presque ) les textes sur ce pairing que j'ai écrit et publié sur ff.net depuis novembre 2015. ]I do not own Harry Potter and I do NOT make money out of it.
Relationships: Death Eater Characters & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Harry Potter & Slytherin Students, Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Gages - ff.net ✎ Death Eaters/Harry - Slytherins/Harry [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/995142
Comments: 31
Kudos: 102





	1. Nightclub owner/Harry + Death Eaters

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, j'ai décidé de regrouper tous les textes que j'ai écrit sur ce pairing et qui sont disséminés dans 'Gages', dans un seul chapitre sur Ao3.  
> Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter. HP belongs to JK Rowling. I do NOT make money out of this fanfiction or any fanfiction.

Voldemort, Le Lord Voldemort, Plus Grand Mage Noir de Tous les Temps ( avec Grindelwald mais l'autre était mort donc tant pis pour lui ), Monsieur le Lord-Je-Suis-Censé-Faire-Peur-À-Tout-Le-Monde-Voldemort ou encore plus simplement Tom, comme dans Tom Marvolo Riddle.Jr_, se trouvait en ce moment-même. . Figé, bouche-bée, les yeux écarquillés. D'ailleurs, ses mangemorts n'étaient guère mieux.

_**Flashback :** _

Ça y est ! Il y était ! Il ( ou plutôt ses hommes ) avait enfin trouvé la maison où résidait le gosse Potter. Malheureusement, il se trouvait que Potter n'était pas présent. Lui et son premier cercle – sans Bella qui était en mission sur un raid avec des apprentis mangemorts_, l'avaient vu se faire virer pour la soirée. L'adolescent, après avoir reçu deux-trois coups de pieds avait juste haussé les épaules avant de sortir une étrange boîte noir lumineuse pour tapoter dessus et était parti. À présent que les frères Lestrange avaient retrouvé sa trace, ils se trouvaient devant ce qui semblait être une ''Boîte de Nuit''. La bâtisse était visible grâce à des néons lumineux qui indiquaient où venir pour faire la fête. Les sorciers n'avaient eu aucun mal à entrer après s'être jetés des sorts de Ne-Me-Remarque pas. À l'intérieur, il faisait sombre, mais les néons lumineux et les lazer brillaient et donnaient un aspect ''branché'' ( Voldemort n'avait pas compris son mangemort mais l'avait laissé parler ).

Pour une fois, ils décidèrent de ne pas faire de victimes aimant assez l'ambiance bien que ne s'entendant plus parler ( de plus, ils voulaient prendre Potter par surprise, pas lui permettre de faire venir l'Ordre du Phœnix ). Ils avaient vu le gosse Potter entrer dedans un peu plus tôt. Il avait apparemment discuté avec le gérant de la boîte. Le boss avait une trentaine d'années et n'était pas tout-à-fait humain. Les cheveux châtains, presque bruns, un corps d'athlète, l'homme s'était isolé à l'étage avec l'adolescent. Depuis, ils n'étaient pas revenus et Voldy et ses Mangemorts commençaient sérieusement à perdre patience. Après s'être désillusionnés, ils se rendirent à l'étage et ouvrirent la porte de ce qu'ils supposaient être le bureau du boss d'un simple _Alohomora_. Et ce qu'ils virent. . les figea dans un état d'intense. . . excitation.

Le bureau était en fait une chambre aux lumières tamisées. À gauche, trônait un lit King size. Et sur ce lit, deux corps dénudés et enchevêtrés s'imbriquaient l'un dans l'autre avec une sensualité débordante. Allongé sur le dos, reposant contre des oreiller, se trouvait le patron de la boîte, Alexander Dawntown – un faux nom, très certainement_, ondulant du bassin tandis que le gamin au dessus de lui s'empalait sur le sexe dressé de l'homme dans un rythme constant qui ne cessait d'augmenter tandis que les secondes s'égrenaient. Le gosse – Potter_, se pencha un instant en avant, courbant le dos et offrant une vue magnifique, pour venir effleurer les lèvres du plus vieux. Le Gryffondor étouffa un son divin contre les lèvres de l'homme lorsque celui-ci agrippa ses hanches et le plaqua contre lui, son membre d'une taille conséquente s'enfonçant totalement et profondément en Harry. Le garçon émit un doux son aigu et satisfait tandis que le rythme effréné reprenait de plus bel.

Le cerveau de Voldemort grillé face à cette vision plus que troublante de son ennemi mortel nu et visiblement occupé. . . soumis. Ses Mangemorts n'étaient pas en meilleur état. Rabastan, Evan (Rosier) et Antonin (Dolohov) étaient sur les fesses, Greyback et Rockwood bavaient, de même que Warrington et les autres se montraient un peu plus dignes. Un peu. Voldy trébucha en arrière lorsque les deux amants se délivrèrent dans un râle et en oublia, pour le coup, de tuer le ptit.

* * *


	2. Underground!OMC/Harry  [Death Eaters HQ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grey Harry.  
> Ce chapitre est le n°67 de mon recueil 'GAGES' sur ff et a été posté en mai 2016 donc c'est un très vieux texte.

Jawn Corben, dit ''Jaw'' était un dealer d'une vingtaine d'année, populaire – même très populaire_, dans les rues de Londres. Il avait quitté la province française et la délicatesse de Beaux-bâtons à l'âge de quinze ans dans l'espoir d'une grande carrière d'auror en Angleterre. Ses espoirs avaient bien vite été anéantis du fait de ses notes plus que médiocres dans les matières requises à la formation d'auror et de son jeune âge. Il restait cependant un homme reconnu dans son domaine d'activité. Jaw était la petite bête noire des policiers et des aurors. Son réseau s'était considérablement agrandi et il avait ds sources dans presque tous les cercles de la Société, aussi bien moldue que sorcière. Malgré tout, il y avait un endroit qu'il n'avait réussi à infiltrer que très récemment. Avant cela, il lui manquait un informateur à Hogwarts, qui pourrait lui parler des choses récentes et lui donner des informations sur le linge sale du directeur contre qui il avait une dent en particulier. Et il avait récemment trouvé cette source ! Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle se présenterait sous la forme d'un jeune homme d'une beauté presque androgyne et aux yeux verts magnétiques. Ce jeune homme en question, il ne se serait jamais attendu à le recevoir dans son QG. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'il avait appris que le Survivant, le précieux Gryffondor n'était pas le _Follower n°1_ du Grand Albus Dumbledore ! Harry Potter avait en effet un important réseau d'informateur dans le milieu de la Pègre. Réseau qu'il avait mis à profit pour Jaw. Harry et lui étaient des alliés face aux gangs de Londres. Leur alliance était bonne. Chacun y trouvait son compte. Une chance que les deux hommes s'entendent bien. Car c'était un fait : les deux hommes s'entendaient bien, aussi bien en affaires qu'au lit. Et puis, depuis qu'il était avec Harry, il ne s'ennuyait jamais. C'était pour cela que, lorsque ( _alors qu'Harry et se rhabillaient après avoir pris du bon temps_ ) le décor de sa _piaule_ changea brusquement et qu'ils se retrouvèrent en pleine réunion de Mangemorts avec sa Majesté Voldemort – alors même que son brun et lui enfilaient une chemise pour être plus présentable_, il ne fut pas plus surprise que ça.

« Bonjour. » dit-il sereinement, pas choqué pour un sou.

Les Mangemorts en revanche...

**BOUM !**

..

..

..

… n'avaient apparemment pas tenu le coup.


	3. Adoptive cousins | Triade [Great Hall]

**Contexte :** _Harry a quitté les Dursley avant son entrée à Poudlard mais personne n'était au courant... jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas._

**T4 UA**

anglais – _japonais_

* * *

C'était une journée normale pour les étudiants de l'école de Poudlard, ainsi que pour leurs invités. Notamment depuis que l'adrénaline due à la première tâche du Tournois des Trois Sorciers était passée. Beaucoup avaient été choqués d'apprendre que les champions devraient combattre des DRAGONS ! Même pour des sorciers, les créatures presque mythiques qu'étaient les dragons étaient extrêmement dangereuses. Voilà donc pourquoi les quatre champions étaient célébrés aussi bruyamment depuis deux jours. Les invités du Ministère débattaient toujours à ce sujet, confortablement assis à leur table tandis que Harry, assis à la table des Poufsouffles, semblait vouloir se rendormir, tenant un médaillon dans sa main.

Quoiqu'il ait pu dire à Ron, ce n'est pas parce qu'il pardonnait qu'il oublierait sa trahison. De toute façon, le rouquin devait être encore en train de pioncer à l'heure actuelle. Ou peut-être venait-il juste de se réveiller ?

« Merde...

_ Harry ? S'inquiéta Cédric.

_ J'ai oublié un truc. Je reviens. »

Sur ce, le petit brun s'excusa et quitta la Grande Salle au pas de course. Cédric avisa le médaillon délaissé sur la table et se leva, se retournant vers la sortie :

« Attends Harry tu as oublié ton méd - »

Harry était déjà parti. En revanche, son cri avait porté l'attention sur lui et il s'excusa platement, une main derrière sa nuque, l'air gêné. Quelques filles piaillèrent devant la posture du septième année et il leur adressa un salut de la main, faisant redoubler leurs glapissements. Il soupira de dépit et allait se rasseoir tout en gardant un œil sur le bijou lorsque celui-ci se mit à briller. L'éclat était si intense que bientôt, dans la salle regroupant soixantaine de personnes ( quand bien même tous les élèves de Poudlard n'étaient pas là, il y avait toujours les autres écoles et les invités du Ministère ), beaucoup se tournèrent vers la table des blaireaux.

Ensuite, quelque chose de …. bizarre se produisit. Même pour le monde magique. Une sorte d'écran – comme un hologramme songèrent les nés-moldus_, se matérialisa dans l'air. Un gros écran de 32 pouces, lequel s'alluma sur le visage souriant mais un brin hystérique d'une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge pétant et aux beaux yeux verts pétillants.

« RED KERO ATSUSHI !!! COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ !? TU N'IMAGINES PAS À QUEL POINT NOUS ÉTIONS INQUIETS QUAND TU N'AS PLUS DONNÉ DE NOUVELLES ! MAINTENANT TU VAS NOUS DIRE QUI AS MIS CE FOUTU N - ( la jeune fille s'interrompit en regardant dans la Salle ) . . Are ? _Bah.. . Où il est ?_ »

On la vit balayer à nouveau la salle du regard avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, l'air concentrée. Finalement, elle dévisagea Cédric, regagnant un sourire innocent. Le changement de comportement radical eut tôt fait de faire naître des murmures excités.

« _Ne, kimi_.. fit-elle en regardant le champion de Poufsouffle. Tu n'aurais pas vu un garçon qui s'appelle Red ? C'est mon cousin. »

Cédric fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

_ De ma connaissance, il n'y a aucun Red ici.

Puis il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit brusquement.

_ Qui es-tu ?

_ Heh ? Je suis Aki. Je suis la cousine de Red. Attends, nous sommes bien à Poudlard ?

Cédric hocha la tête.

_ Et bien, mon cousin étudie ici. Il est en quatrième année. Je suis sûr que tu le connais. Il a un peu parlé de toi et d'autres personnes dans ses lettres. Tu sais, petit, mignon, innocent, un brin manipulateur et un petit bâtard sournois quand il veut – mais là on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, il traîne trop avec Jeff.

On entendit dans le fond un ''Héé ! Ferme-là, morveuse !'' et le visage de la jeune fille disparut un instant de l'écran. Un claquement suivit d'un bruit sourd et d'un cri d'agonie retentirent et l'adolescente réapparut, souriant comme jamais.

_ Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, manipulateur, timide et... ouais...

_ Comment peut-on être timide, mignon et manipulateur ? Fit quelqu'un.

_ Tu n'imagines pas comme c'est courant. Répondit laconiquement la fille – Aki. Il sait ce qu'il veut mais il est ultra timide. Et d'une innocence telle que ça frôle l'indécence. Quoiqu'il en soit, est-ce que quelqu'un l'a vu ?

Comme personne ne répondait, Aki soupira profondément une autre voix (moins grave que celle du prétendu ''Jeff'') résonna dans la salle :

« Tu sais, si tu veux qu'ils te répondent, tu devrais peut-être donner l'ancienne identité de Red.

_ Mais, geignit Aki. Ça pourrait être dangereux !

_ Oui, mais là tu n'auras pas de réponse. »

Akir fit la moue et se recula légèrement. Le gros plan diminua et une autre personne prit place dans l'écran, enroulant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. C'était un adolescent du même âge que la fille (''Aki !''). il avait les cheveux courts, blonds aux racines noires et coiffés en mèches sur le côté. De beaux yeux bleus-verts balayèrent la salle avant qu'il ne se tourne vers son amie, haussant un sourcil.

__ Il n'a pas l'air d'être là, à moins de se cacher sous une table mais dans ce cas-là pourquoi avoir tenté de nous appeler une demi-douzaine de fois ?_

Aki haussa les épaules.

_ _Sais pas_.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête puis agita la main vers eux :

« Yo. Enchanté, camarades de classes de notre petit bébé-cousin.

_ Oss ~ ... si Red t'entendait... 

_ Mais il n'est pas là pour l'instant, rit le blond.

_ Il va finir par le savoir, Dylan. »

Donc le blond s'appelait Dylan. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air un peu plus européen que la jeune fille.. quoique.. à part sa petite carrure et ses yeux légèrement en amande, elle ne semblait pas spécialement.. euh... bref !

_ Sinon ici, il se fait appeler Harry.

_ Harry ? Fit Cédric en écho.

Un autre étudiant prit la parole dans le silence abasourdi.

_ Il n'y a qu'un seul Harry dans l'école et c'est Harry Potter.

Le silence qui suivit les informa de l'incrédulité de tout le monde.

De leur côté, les Langues-de-Plombs qui siégeaient à leur table avec leurs collègues du Ministère étaient davantage intéressés par l'étrange écran qui flottait dans le vide. Ça avait l'air si pratique ! Très ingénieux ces japonais – ben oui parce que le nom de la jeune femme et la langue employée plus tôt semblait définitivement japonais. D'autres en revanche, étaient plus intéressés à l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur le petit Survivant qui avait défait leur ancien maître.

_ Oui, c'est ça ! S'exclama Aki en applaudissant.

…

_ Je commence à en avoir marre de ces silences répétitifs, soupira Aki. On se croirait dans une mauvaise comédie. Alors, vous l'avez vu ou pas ?

_ Mais... Potter n'est pas du tout comme tu l'as décrit ! S'exclama un Serpentard en sixième année.

La jeune fille à l'écran roula des yeux tandis que le blond à ses côtés étouffait un rire.

_ M'avez-vous écouté ? Harry est adorable mais c'est aussi un bâtard sournois qui traîne définitivement trop avec l'autre abruti -

_ Aki ! N'insulte pas nii-san !

_ Il ne montrera que ce que les autres veulent voir, peu importe si ça n'est qu'un masque. Continua-t-elle comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue.

_ Potter n'est pas adorable !

_ Si il l'est ! .. Et bien.. peut-être pas Harry Potter mais Red Atsushi l'est !

...

_ La différence ? Maugréa un Serdaigle.

Le sourire des deux adolescent s'élargit et quelques personnes frémirent.

_ En sept lettres : D-U-R-S-L-E-Y

_ Dur..sley ?

_ Oui. Bon, en fait ça marche aussi en dix lettres !

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui : D-U-M-B-L-E-D-O-R-E

_ Heh ?

_ Tiens, il faudrait qu'on parle avec le vieux, tu ne penses pas Dylan ? Il serait peut-être temps de lui dire que les Dursley sont en prison et que ce n'est plus la peine de renvoyer Red là-bas.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi briser le calme relatif de la maison ? Non ! On ne le prévient pas ! Râla le blondinet.

__ Tiens-toi Dylan. Nous devons faire honneur à notre nom._

__ Hn_...

_ Hum.. excusez-moi ?

Les deux étrangers interrompirent leur dispute puérile pour se concentrer à nouveau sur les étudiants et c'est là qu'ils le virent.

« RED ! »

Harry tressaillit. Il était retourné dans la Grande Salle après avoir récupéré son sac de cours (parce que ce bâtard de Rogue l'aurait démonté s'il était venu dans son cours sans ses affaires), seulement pour tomber sur l'une de ses grandes inquiétudes du moment. Oh Morgana, comment cela avait-il pu arrivé ?! D'autant plus que, à présent, tout le monde le regardait. Harry soupira et fit son chemin jusqu'à l'écran, se maudissait mentalement pour avoir oublié son médaillon. Une chance qu'il soit toujours là – même si à présent tout le monde connaissait son autre nom. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver si quelqu'un avait mis la main dessus. Harry en frissonna d'effroi. Aki l'aurait tué. Et pas qu'elle d'ailleurs. Il avait beau être le ''bébé'' de la famille, le plus récent nouveau-venu, il n'en restait pas moins responsable de ses affaires. Elle allait le tuer. Ou peut-être le donnerait-elle à Jeff ? Harry ne savait pas vraiment laquelle de ces options était la meilleure.

« Red !

_ Tu es en vie !

_ Nous étions si -

_ Inquiet pour toi ! »

Harry soupira : ça s'annonçait long. Pour faire bonne figure, le Gryffondor esquissa un sourire et agita la main en signe de bonjour. Comme si c'était tout-à-fait normal de parler à un écran géant flottant dans l'espace.

_ Salut les gars. Désolé pour le retard.

_ Désolé ? Désolé !? Mec ! T'as affronté un Dragon ! _Un putain de dragon ! On était mort d'inquiétude ! Enfin non ! Ils étaient morts d'inquiétude ! Moi je voulais te donner des conseils pour monter à dos de dragon mais tu ne répondais plus_.

Harry tourna légèrement pâle à cela.

_ Monter à dos de... dragon ? Non – non merci Aki. C'est gentil mais non. Répondit Harry dans sa langue maternelle, sans prendre en compte le fait que sa cousine avait inconsciemment glissé dans sa langue maternelle à elle.

_ Mais... continua la jeune fille, tu aurais eu tellement moins de problèmes si tu étais monté directement sur le dos du dragon ! Et puis... c'est une expérience à faire ! Ça doit être génial ! ….. Il n'empêche qu'on était très inquiet. Si tu nous donnais le nom de celui qui a mis ton nom dans la coupe, on serait prêt à oublier.

_ Si j'vous le dis tout le monde le saura avant la fin de la journée. Mais après tout... vu qu'il est censé être déjà mort depuis une dizaine d'années...

Les hommes du Ministère pâlirent drastiquement. L'enfant Potter.. Red... ou peu importe _ ne pouvait être au courant ! Ça n'était pas possible ! Tout avait été si minutieusement préparé ! Alors même qu'ils pensaient cela tout en s'échangeant un regard complice et angoissé, le Survivant tourna la tête vers eux et leur sourit malicieusement. Oh Mordred...

À l'écran, il y eut un bruissement de pages, le silence – qui dura de longues secondes_, puis soudain, un cri victorieux :

« Ahah ! J'ai trouvé. BCJr ! C'est lui, hein ? Je le savais, je le savais. »

La personne qui parlait n'était pas visible à l'écran et Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré.

__ Vous êtes combien au juste, là ?_

On sursauta. Potter venait à nouveau de parler dans une langue inconnue.

__ Nous ? Oh, pas grand monde.. juste Dylan, Sacha, James, Samuel, Camille, Elodie, Vanessa, Foreign et quelques autres personnes et Jeff est dehors en train de fumer._

Harry sursauta.

__ J – Jeff est là ?_

Ses joues chauffèrent alors qu'il remarquait le sourire amusé de la jeune fille. À coup sûr elle devait savoir quelque chose. Son intuition n'en fut que plus renforcé lorsqu'elle tourna la tête derrière elle ( Harry devina qu'elle regardait la fenêtre par laquelle 'Jeff' devait être visible ) avant de regarder Dylan puis à nouveau lui.

__ Bien sûr. Tu sais bien qu'il aime squatter. Dis-moi voir Harry, je ne savais pas que tu étais intéressé par Dylan et J-no-baka._

Dylan tressaillit à côté de sa cousine. Il ignorait qu'ils s'étaient fait pincés. En même temps, c'était Jeff qui s'était chargé d'enseigner euh... _'ça'_ à Aki. Inutile de dire qu'il lui avait parlé de toutes les positions possible (Si Dylan se souvenait bien, sa cousine avait été traumatisé pendant des semaines et avait refusé de croiser le regard de Nii-san pendant plusieurs jours). C'était également son frère à lui – Jeff, qui avait donné à Aki et à lui tout leur vocabulaire en terme de grossièreté. Il disait que c'était à ça que servait les aînés.

Les deux garçons secouèrent frénétiquement la tête.

 __ P – Pas du tout !_ S'écria Dylan, d'une voix un peu trop aigu pour être cru.

 __ C'est pas c'que tu crois !_ Renchérit brusquement Harry.

Dis comme ça, naturellement, le sourire de la redhead s'élargit. Elle chuchota quelque chose que Harry reconnut comme '' _little dirty's secrets'_ '(1) puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

_ Pour en revenir à nos moutons, tu veux qu'on s'en charge ?

Harry plissa les yeux. Généralement, le Clan ne se chargeait pas des affaires concernant les Mangemorts ( à part s'ils s'en prenaient à lui, là ils passaient en mode sur-protecteurs ), mais à chaque fois qu'ils étaient mêlés à des histoires de gang et autres choses effrayantes et pas-pour-des-enfants, on pouvait être sûr que le clan Kazuki faisait des ravages. Un carnage pour être plus précis. Et bien, pas dans le sens où il y avait de nombreux morts. Disons juste qu'il y avait du sang et que les membres du clan en profitaient pour narguer la police en leur rappelant qu'ils avaient besoin d'eux et tout ça en leur offrant des malfaiteurs inconscients, ligotés, bâillonnés et salement amochés. En clair, il ne fallait pas chercher les membres du Clan Kazuki.

_ Non, non, vaut mieux pas. Vous feriez un malheur.

_ Ne nous sous-estime pas Pinky, gronda Aki, faussement irritée.

Harry s'étouffa avec sa salive.

_ Pi – Pinky ?!

__ Quoi, tu veux que je le transforme comment ''Red'' ? Harry c'est simple, suffit d'aller au plus court et Ryry c'est tout chou, mais Red, c'est classe. Impossible de le transformer !_

_ Putain.

_ Ah oui, peux-tu nous amener le vieil homme s'il te plaît ?

Harry croisa les bras, l'air soucieux.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu lui parler ? Aux dernières nouvelles tu menaçais de lui ''refaire son portrait de vioc'' dit-il en mimant les guillemets, si tu te retrouvais face à lui.

_ Oui mais depuis on a terminé le dossier contre lui. Donc on va en profiter pour lui annoncer que les Dursley sont en prison et que de toute façon, tu n'es plus sous leur garde depuis loooongteemps. Ça va être drôle ! S’esclaffa jeune femme.

L'écran bougea un peu et, quand il retrouva sa stabilité, les joues d'Harry atteignirent des teintes de rouge jusqu'alors encore inexistantes.

_ Au pire, s'il essaie encore de nous emmerder, on lui dira que tu es fiancé à nous et puis voilà.

Harry déglutit devant le sourire carnassier de Jeffrey.

_ Euh... oui mais... on l'est... pas.

Le sourire de Jeff s'agrandit.

_ Serait-ce une proposition ?

Le pouls d'Harry s'accéléra et il pria pour que Dylan intervienne. Il était le catalyseur de leur.. euh... relation. Pas amoureuse, hein ! Non. Non-non. Certainement pas voyons. Harry n'était pas branché relation triangulaire. Il était trop jeune enfin ! Et bien... en y réfléchissant, Dylan avait à peine un an de plus que lui et Jeff avait presque dix-sept ans.

Harry releva fièrement le menton.

_ Eeeehh ? À ton avis ? Est-ce une proposition ?

_ Hey, je vous prierai de ne pas m'oublier dans l'addition s'il vous plaît. Intervint Dylan, un brin boudeur.

Aki leva les yeux au ciel. Bien que cela l'amusait énormément, ils étaient ''venus'' à la base pour faire passer l'envie à Harry d'oublier de leur donner des nouvelles. Et aussi pour lui demander pourquoi d'un seul coup il les avait harcelé ( sans jamais réussir à les avoir en ligne ) au téléphone. D'autre part, il était amusant de voir les réactions engendrées par leur intervention soudaine ainsi que les chamailleries entre les membres de leur Clan. D'ailleurs, les voilà repartis sur la raison de leur venue :

« Très bien très bien, je vous appellerais la prochaine fois que je manque de me faire mutiler par un dragon, ce qui – je l'espère, n'arrivera plus avant très longtemps.

_ Oh en parlant du dragon ! S'écria Aki, enthousiaste ( faisant craindre le pire à Harry ). Si tu pouvais me ramener une photo d – humph !

_ Laisse donc le dragon là où il est. Rumina Jeff, qui venait de bâillonner la jeune fille avec sa main. Heya, Red. _Comment se passent tes cours_? _On ne t'a pas trop manqué ? »_

Le ton suggestif de la dernière phrase n'échappa guère à Harry qui rougit violemment et porta la manche de son uniforme sous son nez.

_ Ne fais pas ça J'. maugréa-t-il.

Pour toute réponse Jeff éclata de rire et le petit brun plissa les yeux avant de détourner le regard. Harry haussa un sourcil en voyant d'un coup les trois personnages à l'écran lever le nez en l'air et renifler, cherchant la source de l'odeur qu'ils venaient de flairer.

_ Qu'est-ce que – commença-t-il, mais les deux plus âgés – Jeff et Dylan, lui tournèrent soudainement le dos alors que Aki soupirait de désespoir avec un '' Oh non...'' avant de plonger son regard dans le sien :

« On s'voit pour les vacances de Pâques, Red. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises. Ou plutôt non, fais-en énormément !

_ Ak -

 __ SAM NE FAIS PAS ÇA !_ S'exclamèrent les frères McClee (Jeffrey et Dylan) en se jetant hors de vue de l'écran.

_ Trop ta - » commença Aki avec lassitude.

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Pas plus que les autres en fin de compte. Une violente explosion survint et souffla l'écran, ne laissant plus que des confettis multicolores. L'écran redevint noir suite à cela puis disparut. Harry cligna des yeux. Puis haussa les épaules et récupéra son médaillon.

_ Bon.... j'imagine que je n'aurai pas de nouvelles avant plusieurs jours.

Le Survivant se rassit donc et entreprit de reprendre son bol de céréales jusqu'alors délaissé.

_ Po – Potter, fit un Serdaigle de septième année.

Harry suspendit son geste – sa fourchette à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, et leva les yeux vers son aîné.

_ Oui ?

_ C'était quoi ça ?

_ Comment ça ''ça'' ? L'explosion ?

Il eut droit à un hochement de tête en réponse.

_ Ah, c'est normal. Ça arrive tout le temps. J'imagine que Sam voulait tester les nouveaux explosifs qu'il a trouvé chez le voisin décédé. Tu sais, le style bas de gamme, qui s'entasse sous le parquet pendant des années, juste au cas où quelqu'un aurait la mauvaise idée de vouloir te cambrioler.

Le Serdaigle, très dérouté par l'attitude-totalement-pas-Potterienne mit plusieurs secondes avant de hocher la tête, n'ayant pas plus compris qu'avant.

Les jumeaux Weasley - qui venaient d'arriver et n'avaient pu saluer les japonais puisque l'explosion avait soufflé l'écran avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent_, vinrent ébouriffer la chevelure de jais du Golden Boy de Gryffondor.

_ Heya, little Red !

_ Ronnie à sa maman et HerPasSiMignonneQueÇa vont bientôt arriver.

_ Tu devrais te dépêcher.

_ Oh merde.

Harry plongea sa tête dans ses bras et resta ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses deux err... meilleurs amis, l'air morose. La 'visite' de sa famille l'avait mis de bonne humeur. Honnêtement, il n'avait pas envie de remettre ce foutu masque de Golden Boy, d'autant plus que maintenant, la moitié des élèves de Poudlard ainsi que tous les invités avaient vu au travers. La vie était nulle parfois. Mais il devait continuer. La chute des traîtres n'en serait que plus drôle.

_ Harry !

Harry se redressa, faisant apparaître un sourire idiot et il quitta la table des blaireaux, l'air de rien.

_ Ron !

Fenrir dévisagea Harry comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Et il n'était pas le seul ! Déjà, les sang-purs de Durmstrang calculaient leurs chances pour une alliance avec l'Héritier des Potter et peut-être une alliance avec un vieux clan japonais. Car, quoiqu'on en dise, ils avaient tous vu les tatouages sur la nuque des japonais et pouvaient également voir celui qui ornait la discrètement la nuque du Survivant. Bien qu'il soit désormais caché sous un glamour.

_ Tu aurais pu nous attendre ! Grommela Ronald.

Un tic agita les lèvres de Potter mais celui-ci se reprit immédiatement et passa sa main dans sa chevelure, l'air gêné.

_ Désolé, mais je devais parler avec Cédric.

Harry envoya un sourire penaud au Poufsouffle qui n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire tandis que Ron fusillait celui-ci du regard.

_ Peu importe, allons-y mec. Allons déjeuner.

_ C'est gentil mais j'ai déjà déjeuné.

L'aversion toute nouvelle manifestée par le Survivant, à déjeuner avec le rouquin apporta de nouvelles suspicions. Peut-être y avait-il des choses à fouiller de ce côté-là ? C'était peut-être également pour cette raison que Potter petit-déjeunait presque tout le temps à la table des Serdaigle ou des Poufsouffles depuis le début de l'année ( à part quand son nom était sorti de la Coupe ) ou qu'il faisait mystérieusement disparaître toute la nourriture de son assiette quand il pensait que personne ne regardait. Oui, c'était définitivement quelque chose à creuser.

Quand même, ils aimeraient bien savoir qui étaient ces personnes apparues dans un écran – un écran flottant quoi ! (étaient-ils les seuls à trouver cela bizarre?)_, et pourquoi elles étaient subitement apparues, là, comme ça. Et bien, on ne pouvait pas dire que ces gosses n'avaient pas mis d'ambiance mais n'étaient-ils pas un peu... fous ?

Fenrir se fit la réflexion que oui, ils étaient fous, mais pas aussi bizarres que les élèves de Poudlard, en voyant des premiers années de Serpentards et Poufsouffle traîner un sixième année de Gryffondor par les pieds tout en riant comme des psychopathes.

* * *

_''Debout, les fous. Le monde sans vous perd la raison.''_

_MOR –_ _Debout les fous_

* * *

**Publié le : 18.06.2016 sur ff.net**

**_ 21 janvier 2020 sur ao3**


	4. Ice Cream - Slytherin!Vampire!OMC/Harry [Great Hall]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Défi de Hinano-neko-chan : Harry allume totalement les mangemorts du ministère en mangeant une glace à la vanille qui fond sur ses doigts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N°108 dans Gages, je l'ai originellement publié en août 2016 et il est à présent publié ici sur ao3.   
> Info : relation Vampire/Calice
> 
> T4 UA

Anglais **– Russe**

* * *

Antonin avait les yeux rivés sur lui. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard.

Fenrir gronda doucement, le regard fixé sur la petite figure assise à la table des Poufsouffles juste face à eux. Impossible de détourner le regard. Ça n'était juste... pas faisable.

Declan Flint sentit un filet de sang couler de son nez face à cette scène des plus érotiques.

Charles Avery pouvait sentir son pantalon se resserrer autour de lui alors que son membre enflait. Non, il ne pourrait plus jamais se détourner de cette vision. La vue qu'il avait devant lui... il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Lucius Malfoy avait relâché sa fourchette, laquelle était tombée dans son assiette, aspergeant sa belle robe de sorcier ( faite de soie ) avec de la sauce. Ses yeux étaient tellement exorbités que son fils, Draco, aurait probablement ri si lui-même ne s'était pas trouvé dans une situation assez similaire.

Yves Montague et ses fils Franc et Dean étaient hors service. Une légère trace de bave était visible au coin des lèvres de ces derniers.

Les cerveaux de Marcus Flint, Terence Higgs et d'autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentards rayèrent lorsqu'ils virent ce qui leur faisait face.

Une seule pensée leur vint à l'esprit de chacun lorsqu'ils virent cela : Il le lui fallait. Il serait à lui.

* * *

La crème glacée coulait sur ses lèvres et un peu sur son menton. Elle avait une couleur telle que... eux l'auraient bien confondu avec autre chose. Quelque chose de plus... Bon sang, c'était une scène jouissive ! Pourquoi l'enfant Potter ne se rendait-il compte de rien ? Il ne savaient pas à quel point il était bandant ainsi. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la scène qu'il offrait aux autres ! Le gosse léchait son cône de glace avec tant de concentration qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre. Sa langue passait et repassait autour des deux boules, avec une telle détermination. Les sorciers pouvaient voir sa petite langue rose retracer les contours pour empêcher la glace de couler sur ses doigts.

* * *

Alex Dolohov, le neveu d'Antonin, fixa toute cette belle ribambelle de pervers avec une moue légèrement dégoûtée, puis quitta son banc pour marcher jusqu'à la table des blaireaux sous les regards interrogateurs. Les Serdaigles, fins observateurs comprirent que le moment était venu et se lancèrent des sourires complices. Il finit par prendre place à côté d'Harry, lequel quitta des yeux sa glace pour se concentrer sur lui. Un doux sourire, un peu timide, prit place sur son visage alors qu'il saluait le vert et argent.

« Salut Alex. »

Le jeune Dolohov lui sourit sincèrement, puis avisa les traces de vanille sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon. Alors, comme hypnotisé, Alex prit le menton du quatrième année dans sa main et rapprocha leurs visages. Il entendit des hoquets de stupeur venant des tables des Serpentards et des invités et ignora les mots vulgaires qui s'échappèrent des lèvres de certains. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de celles, gelées, du plus jeune et les effleurèrent. Sa langue vint taquiner les lèvres roses du garçon aux yeux verts et récupéra la crème glacée qui les recouvrait. Un sourire satisfait s'inscrivit sur le visage du Slytherin lorsqu'il avisa le teint coquelicot de son adorable lionceau. Harry était trop adorable pour son propre bien : il avait tendance à ne pas remarquer les regards salaces qu'on pouvait lui lancer. Et Alex n'avait que trop supporté les regards et les allusions que ses camarades et parents de ses camarades faisaient sur Harry. Ils avaient cependant oublié une chose : Harry lui appartenait. Autant qu'il appartenait à celui-ci. Harry ne leur feraient jamais ce qu'ils aimaient raconter dans la salle commune. Bien sûr, ils avaient la bonne conscience de préciser qu'il s'agissait de simples fantasmes. Mais Alex leur ferait payer. On n'osait pas fantasmer sur le calice d'un vampire.

Harry lui offrit un sourire mutin qui le fit instantanément fondre et le jeune vampire passa son pouce sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Quand il l'eut relâché, Harry passa sa petite langue autour de ses doigts pour récupérer toute substance. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa et il se laissa reposer contre son vampire. Peu de personnes étaient au courant de la nature des Dolohov. Antonin Dolohov, l'oncle d'Alex, l'était naturellement puisque lui aussi en était un, mais en dehors de lui, peu connaissaient son secret, leur secret. La liaison que les deux entretenaient aussi était secrète. Elle avait commencé en troisième année, après la chute d'Harry due aux détraqueurs lors du match Gryffondor/Poufsouffle. Harry n'en avait parlé qu'aux jumeaux et à Neville. Ron réagissait déjà très mal au fait qu'il converse parfois avec des Serpentards au sujet des stratégies offensives au Quidditch, pas la peine de le rendre complètement fou, quant à Hermione. . . Harry préférait ne pas la mêler avec cela. La jeune fille était gentille mais, tout en militant pour le bien-être des elfes de maison et en se battant pour faire reconnaître la valeur des nés-moldus – en clair, tout en haïssant les préjugés_, elle jetait tous les Serpentards dans un même sac sous prétexte que quelques uns d'entre eux avaient mal tourné. Harry ne voulait pas lui en parler. Hermione tenterait de lui faire comprendre, avec son ton diplomate et son air important que fréquenter un vert et argent ne lui apporterait que des ennuis. Bien sûr.. sauf que voilà, les deux garçons en avaient assez de se cacher. Harry pouvait sentir le lien entre eux, de plus en plus puissant. Et ce lien, ce lien trouvait leur situation révoltante. Le lien ne voulait pas qu'ils cachent leur relation comme si elle était un immonde secret. Les deux garçons refusaient de rester cachés plus longtemps. Et tant pis pour ceux que ça agaçait. Tout ça était bien joli, mais Harry comptait bien terminer sa glace. D'un geste, Harry poussa le cône glacé contre les lèvres de l'autre garçon et Alex ouvrit la bouche pour récupérer un peu de crème. La vanille était le parfum préféré d'Alex, le plus jeune le savait parfaitement. Harry lui, préférait la menthe aux éclats de chocolat, mais la vanille lui allait aussi bien, surtout s'il la partageait avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait autant que son vampire.

Alors, les deux continuèrent à manger tranquillement, ignorèrent les regards hypnotisés qui suivaient le moindre de leurs gestes.

Antonin ne pensa même plus à gronder son neveu pour lui avoir caché l'existence d'un calice bien qu'il l'ait senti depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Ce couple était juste... parfait ainsi. Anton ne pouvait même pas ressentir de jalousie envers eux ou envers son neveu. Ils étaient juste.. bien.

Quand ils eurent terminé la glace du plus jeune, Alex, lui souffla au creux de l'oreille :

« **Que dirais-tu que nous allions consommer notre lien ?** »

Harry rougit à nouveau, mais acquiesça et quitta son banc avant de lier ses doigts à ceux du vampire.

* * *

**Bonus :**

Cependant, comme il était Harry Potter, le Golden Boy et que Alex était un Dolohov et un Serpentard, ils ne purent quitter la salle en paix.

Ronald se redressa brutalement, de sa place à la table des lions et s'écria :

« Harry ! Que fais-tu avec ce sale mangemort !? »

Harry grimaça au volume et envoya un regard compatissant à son vampire lequel, avait l'air d'avoir avalé un citron. Celui-ci serra un peu plus fort les doigts d'Harry, mais pas à lui en faire mal. Alors, Harry envoya un regard noir à son ex meilleur-ami.

_ Alex n'est pas un mangemort.

_ Les serpentards sont des mages noirs !

_ Bon dieu Ronald, grandis un peu ! Ce sale rat était un Gryffondor et il ne valait pas mieux..

_ Tous les Serpentards sont des mages noirs !

Harry soupira profondément, se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

_ Tu te répètes Ronald. Je pourrais te citer beaucoup d'anciens Serpentards qui ont révolutionné pour le mieux le monde sorcier. Mais toi comme toujours, tu vas juste rester bloqué sur tes préjugés stupides. Ne me mêles pas à ça s'il te plaît.

_ Mais Harry mon pote -

Ron ne termina pas sa phrase, la température de la salle semblait avoir chuté de plusieurs degrés.

_ Tu as perdu le droit de prétendre être mon ami quand tu as accepté de l'argent pour rapporter mes faits et gestes.

Il y eut un silence.

_ Tu as aussi perdu ce droit lorsque tu as appris ce qu'il se passait là-bas et que tu m'y as laissé crevé. Heureusement que Fred et George étaient là.

Harry fit un geste de la baguette et un pot de crème glacé vola jusqu'à Ron.

« Tiens, je crois que tu vas en avoir besoin. Pour noyer tes peines et tes regrets. Ne compte plus sur moi maintenant. »

Et il reprit sa route avec Alex, se dirigeant vers la chambre privée d'Alex – celui-ci était préfet, pensant qu'il avait bien fait de donner un pot de glace à Ron. Celui-ci pourrait distraire les invités du Ministère. Il avait remarqué que ceux-ci le regardaient fixement quand il mangeait sa glace. Harry trouvait ça bizarre. Au moins maintenant, c'était à Ron de se préoccuper de cela.


	5. Impératif hypothétique - Underground!OMC/Harry [Great Hall]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand le nom de Harry sort de la Coupe de Feu, Harry refuse de se laisser faire et contact aussitôt son avocat ( et protecteur ), qui arrive sur le champ pour défendre son honneur... et peut-être aussi le kidnapper... et faire flipper Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Textes n°112 & 116 dans Gages, publiés en 2016.  
> Pas de viol mentionné contrairement à ce qui est laissé entendre dans le troisième paragraphe.

**Univers : T4**

* * *

Harry avait pris l'habitude d'agir par ce que les moldus appelaient 'impératif hypothétique'. Il avait appris cela très tôt : son oncle Vernon rendait des services pas très légaux à son supérieur hiérarchique parce que cela lui rapportait quelque chose. Ron et Hermione l'embarquaient dans des histoires farfelues parce que chacun y trouvai(en?)t leur compte ; l'un gloire et la reconnaissance, l'autre le respect. Et en plus de cela, ils étaient payés ! Oui, mettre leur vie en danger leur rapportait gros à ces deux-là.

Harry avait très vite appris à se comporter ( et à aider les personnes ) selon ce qui lui rapportait le plus. Appelez-le _profiteur_ , Harry se disait que c'était pour la Survie : depuis qu'il laissait docilement l'oncle déverser sa frustration sur lui, celui-ci était plus euh... gentil.

Aujourd'hui ( il n'y a même pas cinq secondes en fait, juste le temps de repenser à tout cela dans un temps record ), son nom avait été tiré dans la Coupe de Feu et tout le monde le regardait, attendant qu'il se lève. Jean-Eude – du moins c'est ainsi qu'il aimait se faire appeler_, lui avait demandé de profiter de cette année pour emmerder au maximum Dumbledore. Harry avait eu le choix. Il aurait pu vraiment pu décider de garder son rôle de Golden Boy naïf, impulsif et particulièrement Gryffondor. Il aurait vraiment pu. Mais briser les masques en plus de la possibilité de créer de nouvelles alliances avec les élèves des écoles étrangères lui rapportaient beaucoup plus. Jean-Eude ? C'était son supérieur. Pétunia était devenue... jalouse. Et elle l'avait jeté – lui et ses affaires_, à la porte après l'avoir presque assommé à coup de poêle. Jean-Eude l'avait comme qui dirait repêché et lui avait proposé de lui rendre des services. Et il se trouvait que, la plupart du temps, les services en question lui rapportaient gros.

Alors, Harry se leva.

_ Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe. Je n'ai pas demandé à quelqu'un de le faire pour moi. Je n'ai absolument aucune envie de participer à ce tournois mortel, merci bien.

Harry se tut quelques instants alors qu'on le regardait avec des têtes d'ahuris.

« Je veux bien être interrogé sous veritaserum et je veux avant tout parler à mon avocat. »

Sa déclaration provoqua un tollé générale et quand le silence revint ( pas grâce à l'intervention du directeur de Poudlard ), Harry avait un visage impassible et venait de prévenir incognito son boss.

Le directeur se leva alors :

« Harry mon garçon -

_ Ce sera Potter pour vous monsieur le directeur. »

Cette soudaine distance fit froncer les sourcils des lions dont les cerveaux fonctionnaient à présent à vive allure.

_ Harry -

_ Mon avocat sera là dans un instant.

Hermione se leva, ignorant les regards et voulut résonner son ami.

_ Harry, tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Personne ne va arr -

BLANG !

La salle se figea et avisa le nouveau venu. L'étranger était un homme baraqué et tatoué, vêtu d'une chemise blanche sans manche qui dévoilait un tatouage de loup. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années et de profonds yeux bleus perçants.

Jean-Eude posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et _Dumbledoor_ s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Et vous êtes ?

_ Jean-Eude Moron, l'avocat de Mr Potter. »

Un Ange passa et lança des fleurs dans le décor. Beaucoup de mâchoires tombèrent au sol.

_ On n'peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, commença Hermione d'un ton docte avant d'être interrompue par l'étranger qui n'avait visiblement pas la patience pour cela.

_ Écoute bien petite-fille ( Harry ignora le jappement indignée de son.. amie lorsqu'elle fut appelée ''petite-fille'' ), les sorciers anglais sont un peu trop arrogants et ont tendance à oublier que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire quelque chose que personne ne peut le faire.

Un sourire narquois s'inscrivit sur les lèvres du Survivant alors qu'il croisait les bras sur son torse.

_ Bonjour gamin, lui susurra J-E ( _**NdA :**_ _Tout l'monde l'appelle ''J-E'' pour faire plus court_ ) en lui fourrant un petit paquet dans les bras.

Harry regarda le paquet, perplexe. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela contenait et de ce qu'il était censé en faire. Devait-il le livrer quelque part ou J-E le lui avait-il donné pour qu'il l'ouvre. Devant le regard insistant et significatif de son boss et avocat, Harry déballa distraitement le paquet tout en écoutant la conversation.

_ Mr Potter ne participera pas à votre Tournois pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'a pas mis son nom dans la Coupe. Vous voulez peut-être un serment sorcier de mon client ?

Intérieurement, Harry était amusé d'être appelé ''client'' alors que c'était J-E qui louait ses services. Enfin bon, en même temps, c'était son boss qui avait fait de lui un coursier. Et un coursier réputé dans les bas quartiers de Londres.

Ses fins doigts effleurèrent le pendentif qui reposait dans le tissu en soie ; une pierre précieuse – un ruby en fait, trônait dans le collier. Il était magnifique et, c'était ce que Jean-Eude lui avait promis. Le pendentif contenait des sorts d'alarme anti filtres d'amour et autres charmes de fidélité en plus de lui permettre de transplaner de n'importe où.

_ Mais enfin ! Fit Croupton, Harry Potter a été choisi !

_ Et bien dans ce cas faîtes participer celui qui a mis son nom dans la Coupe si vous désirez tant un quatrième participant, mais mon client ne mettra pas sa vie en jeu pour des raisons aussi futiles.

Harry acquiesça machinalement, toujours absorbé par le cadeau de Jean-Eude. Son regard brilla et il leva la tête vers son employeur, ignorant tous les autres. Jean-Eude sortit un parchemin de sa chemise et le donna à Harry avec un stylo bille. Le petit brun ricana et attrapa le stylo avant de se pencher sur la table des blaireaux afin de signer le document tout en insufflant une dose suffisante de magie. Ceci fait, il rendit le contrat à son avocat et celui-ci acquiesça solennellement, l'air tout-à-fait satisfait. D'un geste, il dupliqua le document et envoya la copie au Ministère de la Magie anglais.

_ Je vous déconseillerai bien de forcer mon client à participer mais, qui suis-je pour ordonner aux sorciers britanniques ?

Le sarcasme était parfaitement audible mais l'étranger poursuivit rapidement en montrant le document original :

« Cependant, vous devez savoir que si vous le faîtes, vous serez dans l'illégalité puisque ce document-ci, signé par Mr Potter, est un serment prouvant son innocence. S'il avait signé alors qu'il avait mis son nom, il ne pourrait plus faire de magie. »

Pour prouver ses propos, Harry dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur la table des Serpentards sans regarder et fit un geste.

_ POTTER ! Hurla Malfoy alors que les autres Serpentards riaient du gros nez rouge sur le visage du blondinet.

_ Oups, lâcha sobrement Harry, l'air morose mais pas du tout désolé.

_ Mais Mr Potter doit participer ! S'entêtèrent Croupton et Verpey.

 _' Bon, au moins ils ont arrêté avec leur ''Harry Potter'' mystifié. '_ songea Harry, plus vraiment amusé par cette mise en scène.

Néanmoins, le garçon roula des yeux et soupira tandis que Jean-Eude se détournait de la table professorale pour faire face à son coursier. Le plus âgé prit délicatement le pendentif et le glissa autour du cou du Survivant aux yeux verts émeraudes.

« Tant pis, soupira faussement Jean-Eude. Nous aurons essayé de leur faire entendre raison, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Harry acquiesça et soupira d'aise lorsque la main de son boss s'égara plus de temps que nécessaire sur sa nuque. _Harry n'avait aucun secret pour son supérieur._ Celui-ci se pencha pour lui chuchoter le nom du lieu. Harry frissonna presque et, pour un peu, ses joues auraient chauffé.

Harry hocha la tête et activa le portoloin quand Jean-Eude se fut reculé. Le vrai prénom de Jean-Eude était Ryan, un sorcier français qui était recherché dans la France (moldue) entière – raison pour laquelle il avait changé de nom et de visage_, pour un braquage de banque ( l'une des plus grandes de France ) à main armée. Ils étaient trois, les deux autres s'étaient fait prendre après à peine trois mois de cavale et, depuis, l'homme n'avait plus entendu parler d'eux. Que ce soit clair, Ryan « Jean-Eude ! » n'était pas un homme gentil. Il était juste -parfois, bienveillant - oui, c'était difficile à concevoir qu'un homme méchant puisse être bienveillant, mais c'était le cas_, avec les rares personnes proches de lui. Harry était.. son précieux bijou, sa plus jeune recrue, son chef-d’œuvre et peut-être – peut-être !_, autre chose. Harry était sa cinquième recrue, le plus jeune en fait, mais il avait appris si vite, et il livrait aussi à une vitesse incroyable même quand il n'utilisait pas la magie. Un léger soupir soulagé quitta ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent disparaître.

« Harry !

_ Mr Potter vous -

_ SILENCE ! »

Dans un autre monde, Jean-Eude aurait peut-être apprécié l'intervention du directeur, mais ici, l'homme n'en fut que plus agacé.

_ Mr Moron, où avez-vous emmener Mr Potter ?

Jean-Eude renifla avec mépris.

_ Vous devez avoir de sérieux problèmes de vue [monsieur le] directeur, car je n'ai emmené mon client nul part. Par ailleurs, nous vous avons prévenu. De ce fait, Mr Potter ne retournera pas à Poudlard tant que vous le forcerez à participer au Tournois. Je vous souhaite une agréable fin de soirée. Conclut l'homme en se détournant.

Sur ce, Jean-Eude afficha un sourire étincelant et un brin moqueur, avant de disparaître à son tour, laissant la Grande Salle dans un silence complet. Embêter _Bumbledore_ n'était pas seulement pour rendre service à des associés, mais aussi pour aider Harry. Et puis... son _joyau_ était toujours plus étincelant quand il rentrait à la casa..

* * *

**BONUS**

Jean-Eude avait apporté les croissants. Cela avait illuminé la journée d'Harry. Les deux étaient retourné dans leur chambre d'hôtel à Londres depuis que Harry avait temporairement quitté Poudlard, refusant de participer à un tournois mortel.

Jean-Eude avait un physique intimidant au premier abord, mais Harry, qui était très proche de lui, avait vu des facettes jusqu'alors inconnues pour les autres. Même la nuit, après la _baise_ comme l'appelait J-E, l'homme le laissait l'utiliser comme un ours en peluche grandeur nature. Harry aimait ces moments de tendresse.

* * *

Harry était rentré blessé d'une course dans les bas quartiers de **Peckham**. Jean-Eude était venu dès qu'il avait appris et l'avait enlacé si fort que Harry avait craint pour ses côtes. Harry sourit. Même si son épaule le faisait souffrir, le sourire ne quittait jamais son visage. Après tout, qui – à part lui_, pouvait se vanter d'avoir lu de l'inquiétude sur le visage de l'un des hommes les plus influents de Grande Bretagne ( et aussi l'un des plus recherchés du monde moldu ). Jean-Eude effleura de ses lèvres la nouvelle cicatrice du jeune et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? »

Harry connaissait ce regard. C'était le regard qui disait ''Je vais faire payer à ce sale bâtard.''. Mais c'était aussi le regard qui disait ''J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi''. Et il était la seule personne à avoir vu ce regard depuis des années. Et... non, cet homme était tellement.. beaucoup trop... Harry sentit le désir monter en lui.

Uh – oh mauvais signe.

* * *

« Gamin.. »

Harry ne bougea pas, trop paresseux pour ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un mouvement. Ses bras enserraient fermement le torse de l'homme tatoué, de même que ses jambes étaient enroulées autour de sa taille. Son érection-qui-ne-voulait-décidément-pas-partir frottait au travers de son boxer, contre le tissus de celui de J-E. Harry gémit doucement.

« Je dors.

_ Non tu ne dors pas. Arrête de m'allumer, Harry. »

Harry gronda doucement. Il ne voulait pas l'allumer, mais il cherchait une position adéquate pour dormir. Ça n'était tout de même pas sa faute si la meilleure position les excitait tous les deux, si ? . . . Bon. . . peut-être un peu. Rien qu'un peu.

Finalement, J-E fit basculer Harry sous lui et offrit un sourire prédateur.

Uh-oh. . Il allait le sentir passer.

* * *

Jean-Eude siffla lorsque Harry le dépassa à une grande vitesse et se rappela avec nostalgie les leçons de rollers qu'il avait lui-même enseigné à Harry.

_« Me lâche pas ! »_

_J-E ricana._

__ Mais non, mais non._

__ J'rigole pas, J-E. Me lâche pas ou j'te tue._

__ Allez gamin. »_

_Harry jura sous son souffle et plongea ses ongles dans les bras musclés de Ryan « Jean-Eude, bordel ! » Moron._

_Harry émit un couinement très aigu lorsque J-E parvint à se détacher et fit quelques pas en arrière après l'avoir poussé loin de lui, un sourire narquois scotché aux lèvres. Le petit brun battit désespérément des bras et glissa en avant, butant sur le sol avant de reprendre un équilibre précaire. Il fit un pas, puis deux et... s'écrasa lamentablement au sol en tentant de rejoindre son employeur, sous les rires moqueurs de ce dernier_.

Mine de rien, aujourd'hui, Harry était l'un des coursiers les plus rapides, qu'il soit à pieds, en balais ou en rollers.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et bondit pour faire face à l'homme.

« Une petite course, J-E ? »

* * *

Jean-Eude esquissa un sourire authentique lorsque Harry se retrouva soudainement à crouler sous les paquets cadeaux. La veille, ils avaient rejoint une bande de joyeux 'pirates' à Harlesden et avaient fait la fête. Harry avait goûté l'alcool et J-E avait découvert que le petit brun tenait plutôt bien l'alcool ( si ce n'est qu'il avait tendance à se dévêtir plus que ne le permettaient les lois de bienséance et un peu n'importe où ). À présent Harry regardait les paquet cadeaux, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il était triste de savoir que le garçon n'avait jamais vécu un vrai Noël. Bien sûr, il avait fêté Noël à Poudlard, avec ses amis, mais jamais.. jamais comme ça.

Jean-Eude apposa un baiser sur la tempe d'Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Joyeux Noël, Harry. »

* * *

Harry était d'humeur mitigée : le directeur Dumbledore et le directeur des Jeux Sportifs avaient enfin lâché l'affaire concernant le Tournois donc il allait pouvoir retourner en toute sécurité au château. D'un autre côté, les vacances étaient terminées et leur présence ici, à Pré-au-Lard montrait son départ imminent pour Poudlard. Harry s'accrocha au cou du plus vieux et l'embrassa sur la jugulaire. Il n'avait pas envie de partir.

« Allez Harry. Tu peux toujours utiliser le portoloin améliorer pour rentrer à la maison si tu veux me voir.

_ On pourra se rejoindre à Pré-au-Lard ? Suggéra innocemment Harry.

_ Et je peux venir te voir dans la Salle sur Demande. » ajouta l'homme.

Harry acquiesça et Jean-Eude lui picora les lèvres. Lui non plus ne voulait pas quitter son émeraude ( NdA : N'oublions pas la fascination de J-E pour les pierres précieuses ) mais Harry devait retourner à Poudlard. En plus, maintenant que son jeune compagnon avait révélé sa véritable personnalité, il allait avoir l'occasion de faire de nombreuses alliances.

Jean-Eude veillerait juste à ce qu'aucune proposition de mariage ne glisse jusqu'à Harry.


	6. Pelote de Laine - Triade [Gryffindor Tower]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N°139 dans Gages, publié en décembre 2016 sur ff.net   
>  => OMC/HP/OMC

**Rating :** K-T

Harry s'agitait désespérément contre ses liens lorsque la porte claqua.

« Aw ~ Ryry tu es adorable. »

Harry fit la moue. Il n'était pas adorable. Non mais oh ! Non, il n'était pas en train de faire la moue. Et puis quoi encore ? Pas du tout madame. Pour se départir de ses obscures pensées, Harry leva la tête et jeta un regard noir aux jumeaux. Ceux-ci lui renvoyèrent un sourire innocent en retour avant de s'approcher et de s'accroupir pour être à son niveau. La situation ne s'arrangea pas lorsque deux des colocataires de Fred et George entrèrent dans le dortoir et avisèrent sa position compromettante. Son rougissement s'accentua. Il aurait pu mourir de gêne et de honte ! **Lorcan** et **Castiel** , les deux autres 5e années clignèrent des yeux puis posèrent leurs affaires avant de s'approcher lentement, ne souhaitant guère effrayer le tout petit. Harry bougea un peu, emmêlant davantage ses liens avant que Castiel ne l'arrête doucement, posant une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent et l'autre sur la cuisse encore recouverte par le T-Shirt trop grand que George lui avait remis. Ou peut-être était-ce celui de Fred ?

« Aw Harry ~ comment as-tu fait cela ? »

Harry geignit faiblement mais ne répondit rien. Sa moue s'accentua et Lorcan déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Il n'avait pas aimé le comportement du reste des Gryffondors depuis le début de l'année ; ils avaient abandonné un de leurs lionceaux. Depuis la découverte de l'enfance d'Harry – et contrairement aux autres maisons qui se montraient compréhensives et empathiques_, les Gryffondors s'étaient désintéressés du petit et l'avaient abandonné. Les seuls autres lions à lui prêter encore attention étaient Oliver Wood, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Neville Londubat. Lorcan était un peu dégoûté par leur attitude. Et ça se disait fièrement Gryffondor.. Castiel se rangeait entièrement de son côté alors qu'il caressait tendrement la chevelure ébouriffée du petit brun aux yeux verts.

_ Harry, comment as-tu fait cela ? L'interrogea doucement Lorcan.

Le visage d'Harry se fit penaud.

_ Je...

Son visage atteignit des nuances jusqu'alors inexistantes et gigota un peu. Oh Merlin c'était si embarrassant ! Lorcan étira un sourire satisfait tandis que Castiel et les jumeaux s'occupaient de démêler Harry de ses liens. Il y avait des fils partout. Harry se laissa faire lorsque Castiel prit ses fines jambes nues pour les poser sur ses genoux. Lorcan, qui caressait toujours ses cheveux, passa sa main sur le front pâle du plus jeune.

Harry se recroquevilla un peu quand les fils se dénouèrent au dessus de sa tête, étirant un bref sourire satisfait lorsqu'il fut enfin libéré. Castiel se pencha au dessus de lui et lui grattouilla la tête entre les deux appendices animal qui étaient apparues après avoir ingéré une des potions non testées des jumeaux Weasley.

Un ronron quitta ses lèvres et il se lova contre le torse de Lorcan. Les pupilles dilatées d'Harry se fixèrent vaguement sur les deux rouquins avant de se poser sur Castiel et il ronronna de plus bel. Castiel et Lorcan échangèrent un sourire complice avec les jumeaux avant que ces derniers ne se relèvent et ne quittent la salle. Harry ne les remarqua pas vraiment, mais apprécia ce moment calme durant lequel les deux 5ème années le soulevèrent pour le déposer dans le lit de Lorcan tandis que les plus âgés s'installaient contre lui. Harry supposa que ce qu'il ressentait était le Bonheur.


	7. Ohana • Lawyer!OMC/Harry [Grande Salle]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki (OFC), cousine de Harry, se rend à Poudlard et tape un scandale dans la Grande Salle afin d'aider son jeune cousin qui s'est retrouvé mêlé au Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte n°149 ( sous le titre ''Prendre soin de la famille'' ) dans Gages, publié originellement en 2017.  
> Univers : T4  
> Forte mention d'un OMC/Harry mais l'OMC en question n'apparaît pas.

Anglais - _Japonais_

_"Ohana signifie 'famille' et famille signifie que personne ne doit être abandonné, ni oublié."_

* * *

Les Serpentards étaient très calmes ce midi-là. En fait, la majorité dévisageaient une jeune fille assise à la table des aigles avec Harry Potter. La fille leur était inconnue. Ils avaient déjà questionné les invités du ministère mais ceux-ci avaient haussé les épaules : ça n'était pas leur boulot de reconnaître les visages de tous les étudiants. Malgré tout, eux-même étaient curieux. Après tout, il n'était un secret pour personne que Harry Potter avait cessé de parler aux deux autres membres du Trio d'Or même lorsque ceux-ci étaient venus s'excuser en rampant pour ne pas l'avoir cru. Le 'tirage au sort' des Champions pour le Tournois des Trois Sorciers avait eu lieu dix jours plus tôt. Le nom de Potter était également sorti. Dès lors, il avait été ignoré/harcelé/persécuté.

Puis, un soir, alors que les derniers étudiants de Durmstrang s'installaient à la table des Serpentards, Potter était calmement entré, avait sorti sa baguette et avait prêté serment, un serment inviolable, disant, en gros, être innocent quant à sa participation au Tournois. Cela l'avait immédiatement innocenté, mais il était toujours obligé de concourir. Inutile de dire qu'après ça, les deux chiens-chiens qui lui servaient d'amis avaient accouru vers lui, prêts à l'enlacer, seulement pour recevoir une claque ( au sens figuré ) magistrale au milieu de la Grande Salle. Le Survivant avait clamé haut et fort ne pas avoir besoin de deux traîtres qui n'étaient pas foutus de faire face aux racontars et aux mauvaises langues et que, si c'était ça, il préférait rester seul qu'en mauvaise compagnie. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient applaudi et l'avaient enlacé, puis Harry était venu s'asseoir à la table Serdaigle et avait rapidement fait la connaissance d'une autre exclue Loon – Luna Lovegood.

Aujourd'hui, presque une semaine plus tard, Potter était assis là, à la table des aigles ( puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas daigné regagné celle des lions ) et déjeunait avec une jeune fille aux traits asiatiques. Celle-ci avait des cheveux rouges mi-longs et arborait les mêmes orbes incroyablement vertes du Survivant. Et elle était assise de façon peu conventionnelle. Comme si elle s'en fichait. Elle était tournée sur le côté pour faire face à Potter, son bras droit posé sur la table et tenant une tasse de café au lait brûlant, sa jambe droit reposant sur sa gauche pliée sur le banc. Les deux se parlaient doucement l'un à l'autre, presque avec anticipation et les Serpentards ne purent s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose – n'importe quoi, allait bientôt se passer.

Les étudiants de Durmstrang, assis avec les verts et argents, ressentaient cette vague d'anticipation qui n'en finissait pas. En fait, c'était ainsi depuis que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu – oui, il était connu dans le monde entier même si seule la Grande-Bretagne avait eu à faire face à Voldemort, après tout, il avait arrêté la guerre, seul, à un an !_, avait été choisi comme second champion de Poudlard. Les étudiants de Durmstrang ( _**NdA :**_ _pour la plupart bulgares ou russes donc ne m'en voulez pas si je raccourcis_ ) étaient assez observateurs pour comprendre que la fille n'était clairement pas une étudiante de Poudlard. . . même si elle portait l'uniforme de l'école écossaise. Après tout, les hôtes de leur table n'arrêtaient pas de chuchoter à ce sujet.

Aki n'était pas contente. Pas contente du tout. Enfin, à ce moment-là précis, elle était amusée, parce qu'elle était avec Harry, son cousin. Cousin de sang d'ailleurs. Non, elle était furieuse après tous ces idiots corrompus et avides de spectacle, qui étaient prêts à regarder son adorable _bébé cousin_ risquer sa vie pour le plaisir de leurs yeux. Vieux pervers dégoûtants.

« _Je sens l'aura du vieux._ Fit soudainement Harry en piquant dans son assiette de pancakes. Il arrive.

 __ Temps pour le spectacle, alors._ » Lança Aki, partageant un regard conspirateur avec le petit corbeau aux yeux aussi verts que les siens.

En y réfléchissant, les deux adolescents partageaient plusieurs ressemblances physiques en plus de leurs yeux. Mais ça n'était pas possible.. la seule famille vivante de Potter était moldue.. ils en avaient assez entendu parlé dans les journaux... pas vrai ?

L'arrivée du directeur provoqua l'apparition d'un sourire prédateur sur les visages de Potter et de la redhead. Ah, il semblerait que les deux allaient faire un mouvement.

« _Allez, c'est la première percée dans le mur de défense._ Chuchota Harry en posant sa fourchette.

_ _Avec un peu de chance, le mur de naïveté du peuple anglais s'effondrera de suite après cela_. » Murmura sa cousine.

Harry approuva les paroles de son amie et se désintéressa de son assiette pour suivre l'avancée du directeur. Celui-ci passa devant eux sans leur prêter la moindre attention et Aki se jeta hors du banc dès que le vieil homme les eut dépassé. Elle attendit que l'homme eut gagné la table professorale avant de faire connaître sa présence.

« Monsieur le directeur, bonjour ! »

Le sourire marketing qu'elle affichait était incroyablement faux mais elle ne semblait pas prête à faire un effort.

Dumbledore leva les yeux de son assiette encore vide et fronça les sourcils devant ce visage inconnu. Certes, vous pourriez dire qu'à son âge, il ne prenait plus la peine de reconnaître les visages de tous ses élèves. En fait, il ne reconnaissait que les plus importants et les fauteurs de troubles, mais il avait en général une vague idée, une impression familière. Pas là. Elle lui était totalement inconnue. Et ça n'était pas une étudiante de Beaux-Bâtons puisqu'elle portait l'uniforme de Poudlard. Avec l'emblème de Serdaigle.

_ Oui ? Je ne crois pas vous reconnaître, Mlle.. ?

Aki balaya la question d'un sourire colgate.

_ C'est normal monsieur le directeur. Je suis Aki Miller, j'ai obtenu la permission de Mme Bones, pour me rendre ici et régler quelques... affaires. Ou tout du moins, essayer de les régler vous savez, régler tout ce qui n'a pas besoin de tout ce qui est jargon législatif.

_ Oh ?

_ Oui. Malheureusement, l'avocat de notre famille est à l'hôpital et nous ne faisons confiance à aucun autre pour mener à bien les affaires, donc je vais devoir déblayer le plus de choses possible en son absence et en attendant son rétablissement..

 __ Millo est à l'hosto ?_ Fit Harry, surpris. _Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Je pensais que ce serait assez important pour que -_

Harry fut coupé par la redhead alors même que des sourcils s'élevaient sur les visages à l'entente de ces consonances étrangères.

__ Parce que j'étais trop concentrée sur cette histoire de Tournois. D'ailleurs, tu es plus intéressé par le joli cul de Millo. Je suis sûr que c'est pour ça que tu participes aux réunions, ké ké ké ~_

Harry vira coquelicot et bredouilla quelque chose. Aki gloussa [ sombrement ] faisant frissonner tous les garçons présents dans la salle. Et même les Serpentards se trouvèrent à compatir avec Potter, bien qu'ils ne sachent pas ce qui s'était dit.

_ Comme je le disais je suis venue essayer de régler un maximum de choses avant le retour de notre avocat.

_ Ah et.. quel est votre problème ?

Aki offrit un nouveau sourire colgate au directeur et se tourna vers Harry, un sourcil haussé. Le vieil homme était-il stupide ? Il était évident qu'elle était là pour Harry. Il venait de les voir converser dans une langue étrangère et ne pouvait même pas comprendre que cela avait à voir avec son ami ? Harry haussa les épaules en réponse, une fourchette dans la bouche : il ne comprenait pas plus qu'elle la logique des [sorciers] anglais. Si elle n'avait pas été sur le point d'exploser la réputation du Dumbledore, elle aurait sans doute pris une pause pour prendre une photo d'Harry. Il était sii adorable. Elle serait sûr de le faire dès qu'elle aurait du temps libre. Et d'en glisser une copie à Millo. Peu importe que l'avocat tente de le cacher. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

« Alors, permettez-moi de faire un rapide compte rendu de la situation. » commença jovialement Aki.

Trop jovialement quand on connaissait son attitude bornée, son caractère mitigé et son vif tempérament.

_ Vous – les anglais_, avez décidé de faire revivre un Tournois qui avait été abandonné à cause du nombre de morts. Avons-nous précisé qu'en 19 ans il y avait eu 18 morts ? C'est beaucoup, presque un mort par année. Il y a même eu une année où les trois champions sont morts. Fit Aki, sans remarquer les visages pâles des étudiants autrefois excités à l'idée du Tournois. Je crois que c'est cette année-là où ils ont décidé d'abandonner le Tournois.

Harry, assis à la table des aigles, parla à Luna, attrapa le pichet de jus d'orange qu'elle lui tendait et s'en servit un verre.

_ Que vous souhaitiez remettre d'actualité un Tournois mortel ne me concerne pas plus que ça puisque mon école n'est pas en jeu, mais quand vous obliger mon cousin à concourir alors même que vous avez la preuve de son innocence...

Sa phrase provoqua un remous dans l'assemblée. Il n'y avait qu'un seul champion involontairement entré dans le Tournois. Et ce champion était Harry Potter. Actuellement en train de déjeuner comme si de rien n'était. Le concerné leva la tête pour tomber sur l'air incrédule des Serpentards et des bulgares. Harry les fixa dans le blanc des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes avant de froncer le nez, sur la défensive.

_ Quoi ? Si je ne mange pas elle – il désigna de sa fourchette sa cousine_, va se transformer en furie.

_ Oui, approuva vigoureusement la jeune fille. Et tu as intérêt à manger l'équivalent de ton poids.

Harry fit les gros yeux.

_ Bien sûr.. marmonna-t-il. Mère poule, murmura-t-il plus bas.

La jeune fille n'en tint pas compte et se tourna vers le directeur pour poursuivre lorsque celui-ci lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

_ Je suis désolée mademoiselle, je crains de ne pas vous suivre. La seule famille vivante de Mr Potter sont les Dursley.

Le regard de la jeune fille devint glacé et elle dévisagea le vieil homme comme s'il était un vers de terre ( _ **NdA :**_ _okay, je sais, la Terre ne serait pas la même sans les vers de terre, désolé, désolé_ ) sous sa chaussure.

_ Oui les.. _Dursley_.

Le venin dans sa voix fit sursauter quelques personnes et Harry quitta sa place pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de sa cousine, même si son regard neutre était concentrée sur la table professorale. La redhead, Aki, prit une profonde inspiration puis inclina la tête sur le côté et chuchota quelque chose. Le Survivant acquiesça puis se retourna et quitta la Grande Salle sans un mot, de nombreux regards interrogateurs le suivirent avant de se retourner sur la rouquine.

_ Bien sûr que vous les connaissez, continua-t-elle d'un ton traînant qui rendrait fier Severus ( s'il avait été celui qui lui avait enseigné cela ). Je serai inquiète si ça n'était pas le cas.

Elle fit quelques pas tranquille en fixant les murs ou le plafond et continua pensivement :

« Après tout, quel genre de personne seriez-vous si vous donniez un orphelin à sa seule famille vivante sans les rencontrer avant, parce que, à coup sûr vous n'avez tout de même pas oser juste déposer un bébé sur le porche de la maison des Dursley en pleine froide nuit de novembre avec juste une lettre. »

La jeune fille s'arrêta et attendit le regard – qu'elle savait noir_, de Minerva McGonagall avant de poser sa main sur ses lèvres entrouverte d'un effroi surjoué.

_ Comment ? Vous avez osé ?! Et que se serait-il passé s'il était mort de froid ?

_ Et bien je -

_ Vous ne vous en seriez pas rendu compte, puisque vous n'êtes jamais retourné là-bas. Vous n'avez jamais vérifié ses conditions de vie dans cet endroit.

Quelques observateurs remarquèrent qu'elle ne parlait jamais de 'maison' ou de 'foyer' et froncèrent les sourcils, commençant d'ores et déjà à mettre les pièces ensembles.

La jeune fille fit quelques pas, laissant ses 'spectateurs' intégrer tout ce qu'elle disait avant de poursuivre :

_ Et pour répondre à votre question, il se trouve qu'une branche des Potter s'est établie au Japon il y a quelques siècles et ont renoncé à leur nom anglais lors du mariage entre Mariah Potter et notre ancêtre.

_ Qui est... ?

Aki haussa un sourcil.

_ Je ne vais pas donner mon vrai nom ou celui de mon ancêtre si c'est pour mettre notre clan en danger.

Au mot 'clan', il y eut un bref instant de silence surpris. Il est vrai qu'au Japon, il y avait une différence entre les Familles et les Clans. Les clans ne regroupaient pas obligatoirement des personnes liées par le sang bien que c'était plus souvent le cas et les Clans gardaient généralement des techniques plus offensives. Ce n'était pas comme ici en Grande-Bretagne ou presque toutes les familles de sang-pur ne pratiquaient plus leurs vieilles techniques de familles. Il était assez évident à présent que 'Miller' n'était pas le vrai nom de la jeune femme.

« Je vais vous prévenir une fois mr le directeur. Mon cousin ne veut pas et ne participera pas à votre Tournois mortel. Nous ne sommes pas dans les Hungers Games et Harry n'a pas jouer à votre petit jeu. »

Les quelques nés-moldus saluèrent la référence en chuchotant avec enthousiasme tandis que les sang-purs haussaient les sourcils.

_ Je suis le tuteur mag -

_ Si vous tentez de me dire que vous êtes le tuteur magique d'Harry alors je vais me faire un plaisir de vous détromper. Les gobelins vous ont jugé inaptes, de même que Amelia Bones, laquelle est la chef du département de la justice magique. De plus Harry est le Lord de Noble et Ancienne Maison des Potter ce qui signifie que même si vous n'aviez rien fait de.. répréhensible, vous n'auriez pu vous faire passer comme son tuteur magique du fait de son statut dans le monde magique. Maintenant, si vous vous obstinez à essayer d'atteindre mon cousin et à lui faire faire des choses dangereuses, je ne pense pas que ça le gênera de déposer une plainte contre vous.

Aki admira le silence mortel qui flotta dans la Grande Salle. Beaucoup avaient la bouche entrouverte et Aki craignait que des insectes ne viennent s'y loger. Ou peut-être... quelle était déjà cette blague salace qu'elle avait entendu au sujet des fantômes et des gens aux bouches ouvertes... ?(1) Ew.. _' N'y pense même pas '_. Aki se désintéressa des expressions choquées des personnes présentes dans la grande pièce et se retourna vers la table professorale pour dévisager l'une des enseignante.

_ Professeur McGonagall, je vais vous poser une question. Bien que vous ayez averti le directeur à leur sujet, vous ne l'avez pas empêché de déposer Harry sur le porche des Dursley il y a treize ans. Pourquoi ?

Minerva se retrouva stupéfaite devant la question. C'était insensé. Comment cela pouvait-il se produire ? Et bien.. elle devait répondre après tout.

_ J'ai essayé de convaincre le directeur que c'était une mauvaise idée mais il m'a dit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

_ Pourquoi ? Des tas de personnes auraient été prêtes à le prendre en charge.

À ce stade, Albus prit les choses en mains :

« Il devait grandir à l'écart du monde sorcier. Il n'aurait pas été bon que sa célébrité lui monte à la tête. »

Severus renifla dans son coin mais se renfrogna au regard dangereux que la jeune fille lui envoya.

_ Il aurait pourtant du grandir avec les personnes désignées dans les volontés de ses parents.

Alors que quelques rares personnes s'interroger sur l'existence inconnue des volontés des Potter, Albus pâlit un peu.

_ Sirius Black -

_ Oh allez, vous et moi savons parfaitement que Black est innocent.

Cela causa un remous et la redhead se tourna vers le corps étudiant ( et invités ) pour les fusiller du regard.

_ Vos gueule morveux ( _NdA : vous savez, la majorité était plus âgé qu'elle mais bon._. ) ! vous savez que dalle !

Elle balaya la salle d'un regard glacé.

_ Si vous vérifiez les registres du Ministère comme Harry m'a prévenu, vous ne trouverez aucune retranscription du procès de Black parce qu'il n'a pas bénéficier d'un procès. Pourtant, même les mangemorts de l'époque ( elle jeta un regard suspicieux aux hommes du ministère qui se déplacèrent inconfortablement ) en eu droit. Black n'a pas eu de procès. Ensuite, si vous cherchez plus loin, vous verrez que _l'Envol_ a capturé il y a environ une semaine un animagus rat qui se trouve en fait être Peter Pettigrew. Dois-je vous rappeler que ce traître est censé avoir été tué par Black ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête en se rappelant comment elle était tombée sur Pettigrew lorsqu'elle parcourait les longs couloirs de l'organisation. _L'Envol_ avait contacté sa famille pour recevoir de l'aide sur une affaire bizarre et elle avait vu le traître être escorté dans une cellule, des menottes bloc-animagus sur les poignets. Bien fait pour lui.

_ Peu importe. Retournons à nos Gryffons.

La petite asiatique sembla prendre une inspiration avant de relever les yeux vers les professeurs, son implacable regard froid rencontrant les yeux de moins en moins pétillants du directeur.

_ Pour votre information, Vernon Dursley – l'oncle d'Harry_, a été condamné à 30 ans de prison pour extrême maltraitance sur enfant.

Le silence de mort s'étendit sur toute la pièce et Aki, qui regardait à cet instant la table des « viles » Serpentards, vit les pseudo-mangemorts écarquiller les yeux et les élèves de Durmstrang froncer les sourcils. Bien. Il y avait peut-être de quoi construire une alliance.

_ Si vous forcez mon cousin à participer, vous vous mettre à dos tout notre Clan. Je suis sûre que vous ne voulez pas faire cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Christian Stewart, l'un des invités du Ministère, qui travaillait au DMLE dans le service de la Protection de l'Enfance, se leva, sentant que Verpey, Croupton ou pire encore, Dumbledore, pourrait bien dire une bêtise.

« Bien sûr mademoiselle Miller. Nous comprenons. Sachez que mes supérieurs seront informés de ces affaires et que nous ferons notre possible pour ne pas entacher les relations entre la Grande-Bretagne et le Japon. »

Aki offrit un véritable sourire à l'homme, devinant qu'il y avait enfin quelqu'un qui comprenait que cette histoire pourrait déclencher un incident diplomatique.

_ Merci Monsieur Stewart, fit-elle en lisant le badge accroché sur la robe de l'homme. Je suis sûr que nous allons bien nous entendre.

_ Mais enfin – commença Croupton.

_ Mr Croupton s'il vous plaît, ne gaspillez pas les efforts de Mr Stewart pour maintenir une bonne entente entre nos deux nations. Déclara tranquillement Aki.

Croupton et Verpey pâlirent mais Bubus revint à la charge. Aki ne se doutait pas que, le long des quatre tables, des élèves se découvraient des vocations de commentateurs de match et se plaisaient à amuser leurs camarades en humiliant les adultes.

« Bubus ne lâche pas prise et il s'apprête à lancer un cognard vers Redhead qui - »

Aki étouffa un rire derrière sa main et Christian, qui était à ses côtés, ferma les yeux pour garder contenance en entendant la voix d'un Poufsouffle commenter l'air de rien.

_ Mademoiselle Miller. Je comprends que vous soyez inquiète pour votre.. cousin mais cette affaire ne concerne pas le Japon et -

_ Au contraire directeur.

#Redhead reprend le souaffle et coupe le souffle de Bubus.#

Aki s'arrêta un instant et on la vit trembler. On pensa qu'elle allait pleurer mais on brûla cette pensée lorsqu'on la vit jeter un regard brûlant d'hilarité vers les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles qui s'échangeaient les nouvelles.

_ Tout d'abord, comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, Harry est mon cousin et notre Clan l'a officiellement adopté de manières moldue et sorcière lorsque Vernon Dursley a été jeté en prison _comme le sale bâtard qu'il est_.

Le reste était prononcé dans sa langue maternelle mais à en juger par l'air rageur qu'elle affichait, ce devait être une insulte, ce que l'on comprit parfaitement.

_ Petunia Dursley, bien qu'ayant échappé de justesse à la prison, a été également déclarée comme inapte et s'est enfuie on ne sait où avec son fils Duddley Dursley. Le portrait craché de son père, rumina Aki, en se souvenant du petit garçon de huit ans qu'elle avait rencontré six ans plus tôt.

Puis elle avisa les regards curieux et reprit :

« De ce fait, notre clan est concerné puisque Harry est à notre 'charge' comme vous dîtes. Ensuite, grâce à votre ingérence, vous n'avez jamais remarqué que Harry a acquis la double-nationalité sorcière(2). »

Aki observa avec émerveillement, le directeur ouvrir et refermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle se retourna juste à temps quand Harry entra à nouveau dans la salle, inconscient des regards posés sur lui, un précieux collier dans les mains.

_ Je l'ai. Fit-il simplement en lui tendant le bien, sans se douter qu'Aki lui avait demandé ce 'service' juste pour l'éloigner des mauvais souvenirs tandis qu'elle touchait deux mots au directeur et à ses laquais.

Puis il avisa les expressions comiques sur les visages de tout le monde et soupira en jetant un coup d’œil à sa cousine.

_ Laisse-moi deviner : j'ai manqué toute l'action ?

_ Yep. Mais vois le bon côté des choses : tu es libre des contraintes qui pesaient sur toi. Et si quelqu'un tente de te dire le contraire, tu pourras porter plainte.

Un sourire de requins ( du jamais vu ! ) s'étala sur les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il étreignait sa cousine.

« Je t'adore tu sais.

_ Oui je sais. Mais maintenant je dois y aller puisque c'est réglé. On se voit pour Yule bébé cousin. »

Harry renifla devant le surnom mais acquiesça et la libéra. Sa cousine avança rapidement dans l'allée quand Harry se redressa vivement ( il venait à peine de s'asseoir à la table des blaireaux ) en regardant les adultes :

« Attendez, vous voulez dire que notre avocat n'aura pas besoin de faire le déplacement ? »

Bizarrement, Potter paraissait étrangement déçu.

_ Oui Mr Potter, ce sera suffisant, répondit gentiment McGonagall.

Potter baissa la tête un instant puis se releva pour fusiller les portes d'entrée du regard, où sa cousine marchait et s'écria dans une langue étrangère qui ressemblait fortement à du japonais :

« _AKI ! TU AS_ _ **TROP**_ _BIEN FAIT TON BOULOT !_ »

Un rire extatique et moqueur lui répondit.

__ Aw ~ pauvre Ryry, tu ne vas pas voir le joli cul de Millo avant Noël ! Pourquoi ne pas lui proposer un rendez-vous amoureux à Pré-au-Lard pendant tes sorties ? De mignonnes petites rencontres entre amoureux qui n'osent pas s'avouer._

Potter rougit violemment et se rassit en marmottant dans sa barbe. On haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Aki s'arrêta un instant pour se retourner et faire face aux anglais alors qu'elle s'arrêtait face aux portes.

«Je dirais bien que c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer mais ce serait extrêmement hypocrite de ma part. Fit la jeune fille en souriant tout en se tournant vers la table professorale. J'espère que vous pourrirez dans les flammes de l'Enfer, directeur. » dit tranquillement Aki en claquant dans ses mains pour mettre un terme à la conversation.

Puis elle quitta la Grande Salle avec classe, laissant tout un contingent d'élèves et de professeurs stupéfaits et un directeur incroyablement gêné. Harry lui, haussa les épaules d'un air décontracté devant les regards étourdis qu'on lui donnait puis se resservit une part de tarte à la melasse. ''Et voilà une bonne chose de faite''. L'entendit-on dire.

* * *

**BONUS :**

Les membres du Ministère échangèrent des regards ahuris avant de hausser les épaules. Au moins, Dumbledore était dans une 'merde noire' comme disaient les moldus. Même si ça n'était pas de leur fait, c'était déjà ça. Apparemment, Potter avait caché beaucoup de choses. Flint haussa un sourcil en avisant la quantité de nourriture astronomique que l'héritier Potter semblait emmagasiner dans un si petit corps. Celui-ci surprit son regard et cligna des yeux :

« Elle était sérieuse quand elle l'a dit, elle va me tuer si je ne mange pas l'équivalent de mon poids en nourriture.

_ Mais Harry elle est folle ! S'exclama Granger, horrifiée.

_ Ferme-là Granger, la coupa froidement Harry. C'est pour reprendre un poids normale, _petite idiote._ »

Il y eut un silence. Les élèves se mordirent les lèvres avec anticipation. Les disputes Potter/Granger-Weasley étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et violentes depuis que les deux derniers harcelaient le premier. Et il semblait que, lentement, le Survivant perdait patience.

Et, il était vrai que le petit Potter était beaucoup trop frêle et mince pour son âge. Et petit aussi. Maintenant, tout cela avait été éclairé par la présence de la redhead prénommée Aki, mais encore... ce directeur et ses ingérences !

Hermione, les joues d'un mauvais rouge poivron, se leva d'un bond, en furie :

« Co – COMMENT OSES-TU ? JE SUIS -

_ Une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et une Petite-Traîtresse-Stupide. Répondit calmement le petit brun. Tu devrais retourner à côté de N°6, je crois qu'il manque d'air. »

Et, en effet, Weasel semblait avoir du mal à respirer devant tant d'affront. Hermione s'en fichait cependant : Harry venait de se moquer de son intelligence lumineuse. Elle n'allait pas laisser passer cela. Harry profita de la distraction qu'offrait Ron en essayant de les charger – et les jumeaux, lançant un sortilège pour ligoter leur petit-frère et le faire rasseoir_, pour lancer un _Silencio_ à la jeune lionne qui continua de s'égosiller en silence.

« Enfin un peu de calme. » déclara Harry quand elle se mura finalement dans un silence forcé.

Personne ne trouva rien à redire à cela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/ C'est une blague qu'un ami, spécialiste de vannes salaces, m'a raconté il y a un moment déjà.
> 
> 2/ Rappelons-le que lorsque nous acquérons la nationalité japonaise, dans notre monde à nous, nous devons abandonné notre 'ancienne' nationalité parce que le Japon n'accepte pas la double-nationalité.


	8. Carnage | Infecté - Demon!OMC/Ghoul!HP [D-E HQ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T5 - Harry et les jumeaux sont fait prisonniers par Mangemorts & co. Puis... Ghoul!Harry se réveille et attaque Bellatrix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le texte 'Carage | Infecté' est le n°166 de 'Gages et a été publié en mars 2017.  
> Quand j'ai écrit ce texte la première fois, j'avais prévu un léger Rabastan/Harry/Rodolphus et finalement, ça s'est transformé en OMC/Harry. Oh bon.

Ça n'aurait pas pu plus mal tomber. Harry crevait de faim sérieux. Les jumeaux eux, faisaient tout simplement semblant d'être effrayés, se fendant intérieurement la poire en avisant l'air joyeux des mangemorts. Voldemort était fier de lui. Nul doute qu'il ne le serait pas pour longtemps. _Faim_. Harry avait faim putain ! Son regard se durcit et s'assombrit.

Voldemort était extatique. Après plusieurs années à jouer au chat et à la souris, il avait enfin réussi à attraper, à capturer l'adolescent. Et bien, pas de lui-même mais l'un de ses disciples l'avait fait. Potter était à présent devant lui, au manoir, encerclé par les mangemorts. Il était droit, à genoux, tout comme ses deux camarades Weasley et gardait la tête basse, les yeux à demi-clos. Potter était tellement soumis ! Il l'avait fait ! Il l'avait eu ! ( **NdA :** _Personnellement, je trouve ridicule dans le Tome 4 qu'il soit si fier d'avoir attrapé Harry alors que c'est un adulte avec beaucoup d'expérience et que Harry a quoi.. trois – quatre ans d'expérience dans le monde magique ? Il devrait plutôt se trouver idiot_ ). Tous ses mangemorts, qu'ils soient du cercle intérieurs ou des recrues plus ou moins récentes_, étaient là, ainsi que quelques créatures de passage, pour ne pas dire qu'ils étaient environ cent-cinquante dans la Salle de Bal. Les vampires commençaient à s'agiter, de même que les loups-garous. Quelque close clochait ici. Il y avait quelque chose de mal. Et ça concernait les trois garçons capturés. Les créatures ne pouvaient ressentir aucune peur venant des trois adolescents. Au contraire, les jumeaux, alors qu'ils semblaient simuler une fausse peur, tremblaient apparemment de rire à en croire les légers gloussements qu'ils pouvaient entendre grâce à leur audition très développée. Et l'autre garçon, Potter, et bien... quelque chose n'allait pas.

Soit ces garçons étaient fous... soit ils préparaient quelque chose de gros. Zarkov, le chef du coven de vampire, penchait pour les deux. Ces gamins étaient cinglés d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre en arrivant un peu plus tôt. Apparemment, ils s'étaient docilement laissés faire lorsque Malfoy et Rockwood les avaient interceptés lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard – à laquelle le gosse Potter n'était pas censé être autorisé mais, hey, qui était-il pour parler ?

. . . Attendez. . . Ils préparaient quelque chose de fou, se ravisa Zarkov en apercevant le sourire sombre qui étirait les lèvres du plus petit, lequel avait incliné la tête en avant. Oh ça allait être bon. Il semblait que toutes les rumeurs qui couraient sur le Survivant étaient fausses ou inexactes. Potter était bien plus dangereux qu'il ne le semblait à prime abord.

Fenrir échangea un regard avec ses deux bêtas. Quelque chose n'allait pas ici. Ils pouvaient le sentir dans l'air et ils pouvaient sentir une odeur étrange autour de Potter. Pas mauvaise non mais.. un mélange de sang et de mort. Un frisson d'excitation parcourut le rang des loups-garous. Quelque chose se préparait et, quoi que ça puisse être, ils ne souhaitaient pas le manquer. Ils auraient pu décider de prévenir le Lord Noir, mais quelque chose leur disait que celui-ci les aurait renvoyé sèchement. Peut-être même puni. Les Sorciers étaient des menteurs. Ils promettaient le pouvoir mais finissaient toujours par se servir d'eux. Il n'y avait que quelques exceptions. Et ces exceptions qui existaient avaient bien souvent du sang de créatures coulant dans leurs veines.

Elendir, un démon haut gradé, venu parler alliance en compagnie de ses.. err.. disciples inférieurs, haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant l'odeur caractéristique d'une certaine race de créatures. Tiens donc, se pourrait-il que. . . ?

Le sourire froid s'élargit sur les lèvres du petit Survivant lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas et vit des jambes s'approcher d'eux. Pour être honnête, Harry n'avait pas seulement faim. Il mourait de faim. Ça faisait des jours qu'il ne s'était pas nourrit et ça n'était pas la nourriture humaine qui allait le maintenir en vie. Il était heureux que les jumeaux soient avec lui et ne soient pas dégoûtés. Ils étaient parmi les seules personnes à être au courant pour sa condition. Et ça ne les gênait absolument pas ! Harry avait toujours su qu'ils étaient un peu barjots. Mais au moins, ils étaient des personnes fiables. Pas comme certains ! Ils s'étaient tous les trois laissés faire lorsque Malfoy et Rockwood les avaient interceptés. Au moins maintenant, ils savaient où logeaient Voldemort et ses admirateurs fanatiques et ils pouvaient enfin lui annoncer leur grande révélation. Pas celle-là. Juste celle qui disait en gros que -

SLAP !

La tête d'Harry dévia vers la gauche sous la force de la gifle. Ah. Ça faisait mal. Sa joue droite le brûla mais le sourire froid était toujours en place et il resta à genoux, bien que la force du coup lui fit quelque peu perdre son équilibre. Les jumeaux, dans la même position, ne riaient plus, mais un sourire cruel avait pris place sur leurs visages. Uh. Mettre Harry en colère était une mauvaise idée. Celui-ci allait juste laisser Red – sa hum, disons, personnalité sanguinaire_, prendre le contrôle. Harry et Red étaient une seule et même personne mais quand Black Harry, qu'ils avaient nommé 'Red' pour ne pas s'y perdre, sortait de l'ombre, c'était un Harry plus sombre, plus froid... plus fou. Vraiment plus fou. Mais Harry était Red et Red était Harry. Red avait toujours été présent, bien que l'attaque ait fait de lui une créature sanguinaire. Sa transformation lui avait juste permis de se redécouvrir et de s'accepter, de se libérer des chaînes qui l'entravaient. Red n'existait même pas réellement. Harry avait juste eu besoin de ''lui'' les premiers mois, pour ne pas être dégoûté de lui-même. C'était simple, il était ce qu'il était. On ne pouvait changer cela. C'était sa nature à présent. Avoir une enfance aussi merdique que celle qu'il avait eu l'avait cependant rendu un peu plus instable que _les autres_. Quoiqu'il n'était certainement pas le plus fou parmi ses semblables. Juste l'un des plus instables. C'est tout.

Ce qui se produisit après cela, personne n'aurait pu s'y attendre – à part les jumeaux et Harry qui était à présent trop occupé à _bouffer_ pour s'en préoccuper. Alors qu'un autre sortilège était sur le bout de la langue de la femme Lestrange, Harry se redressa d'un bond, nullement gêné par les liens qui le retenaient autrefois, et bondit sur Bellatrix, laquelle, pétrifiée de surprise, ne réagit pas à temps. Un bruit écœurant résonna dans la pièce silencieuse lorsque les dents d'Harry perforèrent la peau de la sorcière folle. Puis les deux s'écrasèrent au sol, Harry penché au dessus de l'ancienne Black, afin de mieux se nourrir. Fred et George regardaient de loin, pas particulièrement attirés par le spectacle, mais amusés par les réactions alentours. Lucius Malfoy semblait terrifié et était presque tombé sur les fesses lorsque, en reculant, il avait marché sur sa longue cape de sorcier. Les frères Lestrange avaient les yeux grands ouverts et les jumeaux devaient avouer qu'ils n'étaient pas trop sûrs : les deux autres étaient-ils ravis ou déprimés ? À travers les cris d'agonie de Bellatrix et le rire maniaque d'Harry, on entendait à peine les grandes bouffées d'oxygène que semblaient prendre les mangemorts. Elendir plissa le nez lorsque quelques recrues mangemorts se firent dessus face au spectacle horriblement alléchant ( pour lui ). Personnellement, ça ne lui faisait rien. Il était habitué à ce genre de spectacle. Le gamin était une goule. _Pas une goule de jardin, bandes de débiles.'_

« Vous les sorciers êtes si ignorants. C'est une goule. Non, pas une goule de jardin. Pas non plus une de ces goules monstrueuses qui n'ont aucun aspect humain et sont incapables de parler. Il n'existe pas réellement de nom pour différencier les goules entre elles mais ce gamin a encore une âme.. même si elle est un peu brisée. expliqua-t-il lorsqu'il entendit les quelques membres du cercle intérieur s'interroger. Son genre aime se fondre dans la masse. Ils passent inaperçu parmi les autres sorciers. On ne fait généralement pas attention à eux à moins de les croiser lorsqu'ils prennent leurs _repas_. Inutile de dire que rares sont les sorciers à les reconnaître facilement.

Voldemort était en fait amusant à regarder. Il avait l'air encore plus... pâle que d'habitude ! Ce qui était dire. Regarder sa lieutenant – et amant eurk !_, se faire... _déchirer,_ ne devait pas être dans ses projets de la journée apparemment. Dommage que Harry soit intervenu. Le rire fou d'Harry résonna à nouveau dans la pièce tandis que Bellatrix cessait de gesticuler en hurlant.

« Ah, je crois qu'il vient de lui arracher le cœur – remarqua Fred, en observant de loin la scène, pour ne pas être sujet aux éclaboussures de sang.

_ Littéralement. » assura George, d'un ton docte.

Avery et Rosier grimacèrent en entendant les jumeaux parler de cela comme si de rien n'était. Assurément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez ses garçons. Eux, ça ne leur faisait rien, parce qu'ils étaient cruels, mais ces gamins avaient à peine 17 ans !

Les jumeaux avisèrent leurs regards et haussèrent un sourcil :

« Quoi, nous r'gardez pas comme ça. Après l'enfance de merde qu'il a eu c'était évident qu'il deviendrait plus instable avec le temps. »

Même si la remarque des jumeaux l'intrigua, Voldemort ne dit rien, appréciant plutôt le spectacle devant lui. Même lui, ne mangeait pas ses victimes, mais c'était parce qu'il était encore plus ou moins humain contrairement à Potter qui.. de toute évidence ne l'était plus. Et ce rire, Voldemort n'arrivait pas à se décider si oui ou non il était plus effrayant que celui de Bella. D'une certaine façon, oui, il l'était. Il était moins bruyant, mais un frisson remonta dans son dos puis sa nuque. Plus dangereux. Définitivement plus dangereux. Ce qui, considérant le rang de Bellatrix_, voulait dire quelque chose.

Finalement, Harry lâcha le.. et bien, ce qu'il avait dans les mains ( Fred ne tenait pas à savoir si c'était un organe ou.. autre chose dans ce genre-là ) et s'essuya avec la manche de ce qui était autrefois la tristement célèbre Bellatrix Lestrange. Elendir, étant le plus à même de gérer la jeune goule à cet instant ( à part les jumeaux qui semblaient trop occupés à se moquer des mangemorts figés pour aller récupérer leur jeune 'frère' comme ils l'appelaient ) fit quelques pas et attendit d'être sûr que l'adolescent avait terminé son repas avant de se pencher dans son dos et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'était pas bon de déranger une goule pendant la prise de son repas. N'importe quelle créature pour cette matière, mais spécialement les goules et autres créatures dites 'sombres'. Harry se recroquevilla un peu, mais ne chercha pas à s'échapper de l'emprise et se laissa porter. Le démon était, de toute évidence, un être supérieur et Harry n'allait pas chercher à irriter la créature. Voldemort n'était pas la même chose, Harry n'avait absolument aucun scrupules à l'embêter lui. Et ses mangemorts par la même occasion. Elendir posa Harry sur un fauteuil qu'un de ses lieutenant venait de faire apparaître et en profita pour inspecter l'enfant. Harry Potter était célèbre dans le monde entier, même si particulièrement en Grande-Bretagne, alors Elendir savait que le garçon avait environ quinze ans. Pourtant, s'il s'était seulement basé sur ses observations, il lui aurait donné douze ans. Pas pour son physique, bien qu'il semblait jeune, mais par sa taille et son poids. Il était léger, bien trop. Elendir était un démon qui aimait beaucoup faire du tourisme dans le monde humain ( _**NdA :**_ _je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai encore en tête Amaimon allant faire du tourisme dans Blue Exorcist_ ) et il savait donc que ça n'était pas courant qu'un enfant de son âge soit ainsi. De plus, il se rappelait parfaitement ce qu'avaient dit les jumeaux sur une ''enfance de merde''. Aussi se tourna-t-il vers eux. Toute personne s'en prenait à des créatures magiques, surtout celles sous la garde des démons, payaient le prix très cher.

« Où vivent ses relatifs ? »

Un sourire.. cruel étira les lèvres des deux rouquins lorsqu'ils répondirent d'une voix claire et amusée :

« Surrey, Little Whinging, #4 Privet Drive. »

Le démon hocha la tête, enregistrant l'information puis caressa la tête d'Harry en lui demandant de se reposer ici quelques temps, avant de disparaître sans autre forme de procès.

Harry, lui, se roula en boule et ferma les yeux, heureux et repu. Si Fred en profita pour prendre une ( ou plusieurs! ) photo d'Harry et piailla sur le fait que son bébé était 'siii miignoon' alors même que le ''bébé'' en question avait encore du sang tout autour de la bouche... disons juste que l'on ne commenta pas ce fait ( bien que des mangemorts s'interrogèrent sur la santé mentale des jumeaux ).

Et plus tard, lorsque Harry se réveilla et que les deux frères Lestrange lui tombèrent dans les bras en le remerciant de l'avoir débarrasser de cette folle furieuse de Bellatrix et bien.. disons juste que Harry les laissa faire parce que Petit Harry était affamé de contacts physiques du fait de son 'enfance de merde' comme l'avait si gentiment fait remarquer George Weasley. Ou était-ce Fred ?

Aussi, quand Elendir revint, souriant rêveusement (/cruellement/), du sang sur ses vêtements, et dit à Harry que, désormais, il vivrait avec lui, les mangemorts n'osèrent pas se pencher plus sur le fait que, oui, Potter était absolument adorable. Même avec tout le sang de Bellatrix sur ses vêtements et son visage. Donc, non. On ne dit rien. Non, on ne dit rien du tout. ****


	9. Tickets Restau - Demon!OMC/HP [Great Hall]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry invoque un démon pour se venger des jumeaux et semer le chaos sur Poudlard. Il le soudoie avec des tickets restaurants. Le démon exige un bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N°169 dans Gages, publié à l'origine en mars 2017.   
> C'était une demande de Dark and Blue

Titre complet : _Les Tickets Restau & le Démon Gourmand_

.

« Tu te fous d'moi, gamin ? Je veux plus.

_ Bon-bon, d'accord... Trois ? »

Le personnage vêtu d'une longue cape noire haussa un sourcil l'air de dire que ça n'était pas encore assez et Harry secoua la tête. Vraiment, pourquoi d'entre tous, il avait fallu que ce soit ce goinfre qui réponde à son appel ? Non mais sérieusement, comment pouvait-il même avoir un corps aussi athlétique en mangeant autant ? L'homme n'avait pas cessé de grignoter depuis son arrivée ici près de vingts minutes plus tôt. Sérieux...Bon, honnêtement, Harry ne pouvait même pas parler. Depuis que les jumeaux avaient pris conscience de sa situation ( enfance merdique, santé merdique ), ils avaient pris grand soin à le nourrir suffisamment – voir plus que de raison selon Harry_, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient découvert sa ''dent sucrée''. Depuis, ils gavaient Harry de sucreries et de pâtisseries, le corrompant avec et le soudoyant pour pratiquer d'autres blagues tout en le maintenant occupé avec de la nourriture. Depuis ce jour tragique où sa vie avait pris un tourment drastique ( les jumeaux prenant conscience de sa faiblesse ), les autres étudiants ( et peu à peu les professeurs également ) avaient peu à peu découvert cela aussi. Principalement parce que le Survivant, quand en compagnie des jumeaux_, était toujours vu avec du chocolat, un bonbon ou une pâtisserie en bouche.

Mais tout de même... parvenir à invoquer un démon aussi gourmand que lui ! Bon... il est vrai que le démon en question était plutôt un gouffre à repas salé. Il aimait la gastronomie française et italienne mais adorait plus que tout la nourriture japonaise.

« Euh... Que dirais-tu de cinq tickets restau dans cinq endroit différents et je t'invite à dîner au café-rock de Barney ? »

Le démon sembla prendre en considération la suggestion de Harry puis afficha un sourire lumineux – et vraiment terrifiant.

_ D'accord. Ce sera un rendez-vous !

Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour en comprendre le sens et, quand ce fut fait, le petit brun haussa les épaules : ça lui allait personnellement.

« C'est d'accord donc ?

_ Absolument. Alors, _jeune maître_ , que veux-tu de moi ? »

Bizarrement, après cette invitation très directe, Harry songea presque que... et puis il avait le sourire suffisant sur les lèvres de la créature et se mordit les lèvres. L'autre semblait bien s'amuser.

Pourtant, le démon eut lui aussi une belle surprise. C'est à cet instant, quand il vit le sourire ravageur du jeune sorcier qu'il sut qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer.

« Je veux semer le Chaos dans Poudlard bien sûr. »

* * *

Alors, biens sûr, en sachant tout cela, il ne fut pas surprenant de découvrir un Poudlard sans dessus-dessous. Un matin, les élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle petit déjeuner, seulement pour découvrir que les bancs et les tables s'étaient mystérieusement retrouvés collés au plafond. Si le lendemain, les vêtements de tous les garçons de Gryffondor - hormis Harry et au dessus de la première années_, s'étaient métamorphosé en uniforme féminin dès qu'ils avaient enfilé leurs vêtements, personne ne trouva quelque chose pour incriminer le Survivant. Cela avait cependant bien fait rire les autres maisons ( et les premières années de Gryffondor ) ainsi que les filles, bien que d'autres ( les mâles Gryffondors ) n'aient pas été ravis de cela, particulièrement Granger. Elle avait houspillé Potter. Quand elle l'avait fait, Potter avait simplement rétorqué qu'elle était ''coincée'' et qu'elle ne savait pas se détendre. Le démon, Lukas, avait alors repris une vieille blague des jumeaux et, après s'être assuré que tout le monde ait pris des pommes de terre ( même ceux qui n'aimaient pas ), Harry avait enclenché le sort. Tous s'étaient alors mis à hurler des sons d'animaux. Même les enseignants. Le plus drôle avait sûrement été quand les jumeaux avaient voulu se moquer de leurs camarades et professeurs et qu'ils avaient commencé à hennir. Au moins, ils avaient pu continuer à converser ensemble. Même si peu comprenaient à présent. Ils avaient été indignés cependant. Indignés et admiratifs parce que, contrairement à leur coup, la farce avait été jouée sur l'ensemble des habitants du châteaux ( hormis les portraits et les fantômes puisqu'ils ne mangeaient pas ) et était programmée pour durer quarante-huit heures. Quarante-huit heures ! En attendant, chacun avait trouvé une amitié ( ou haine améliorée ) pour ceux qui... faisaient les même bruits qu'eux puisqu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir se comprendre et communiquer en retour. Le plus difficile avait sans douté été les quelques malheureux qui coassaient comme des grenouilles et devaient donc suivre les sombres vulgarités et menaces qui sortaient de la bouche de Snape.

Et bien, au moins ils commencèrent à apprécier deux fois plus la langue anglaise quand ils la retrouvèrent.

* * *

Au final, après deux intenses semaines de blagues, on appris le cause de tout ceci : un bref désaccord entre les membres du Trio Infernal parce que Potter en avait assez d'être traité comme une ''fragile petite chose'' ( ''C'est ce que tu es !'' songèrent beaucoup de mâles dont on taira les noms ) et Potter avait donc lancé une guerre de farces.

Et avait invoqué un démon. Précisément.

Un démon qui venait à l'instant d'apparaître au beau milieu de la Grande Salle et avait kidnappé Potter, réclamant son dû. Dû qui s'avéra être un dîner avec l'adolescent ainsi que cinq tickets restau. Cinq ticket qu'il avoua être prêt à abandonner en échange d'une nuit avec le petit brun ( personne ne sens à quel sens cela devait être pris ).

Mais quand même quoi.... un dîner avec Potter !


	10. Very Bad Trip - Slytherin/Harry [Great Hall]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna fait tester des plantes à Harry et celui-ci est high.

_Very Bad Trip_

_Dans lequel : Luna et Harry se droguent aux plantes et agissent extrêmement bizarrement._

* * *

De légers gloussements résonnèrent dans le hall avant que les élèves déjà présents dans la Grande Salle, ne voient arriver le célèbre Harry Potter et la toute aussi célèbre Loufoca Love. Ceux-ci avaient un grand sourire rêveur aux lèvres et cela attira inévitablement l'attention sur eux. Parce que Harry Potter ne souriait pas rêveusement. Il était soit réservé, soit en colère, mais jamais, JAMAIS, rêveur. Bien sûr, cela n'était que la première chose. La seconde chose étrange, fut quand Potter et Luna prirent une direction différente dans la Grande Salle. Au lieu d'avancer droit devant eux et de se séparer ensuite, chacun à leur table, les deux étudiants tournèrent à gauche dès qu'ils furent entrés et se dirigèrent directement vers... quoi ?!

Sebastian Brooke haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il vit Lovegood et le Survivant se diriger vers sa table. Oh. Merlin. Les deux étudiants se laissèrent tomber sur le banc face à lui. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Harry Potter et Luna ''Loony'' Lovegood venaient en effet de s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards. Un grand silence se proliféra dans la salle avant qu'elle n'explose en chuchotements. Potter renifla et Sebastian nota avec effarement que ses yeux étaient complètement dilatés, de même que ceux de Lovegood. Mais qu'avaient-ils foutu nom d'une chouette ? L'un des Serpentards de l'année de Brooke parvint finalement à se remettre de sa surprise et dévisagea les deux nouveaux venus avec stupéfaction. Les invités de Durmstrang observaient la chose avec curiosité. Ils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait habitués à cette histoire de compétition entre maisons maisons mais ils avaient cru comprendre que les verts et les rouges se détestaient depuis des siècles ( _ **NdA :**_ _une histoire à la Roméo & Juliette si vous voulez mon avis _).

« Pourquoi – Pourquoi diable êtes-vous assis ici ? Ça n'est pas votre table. »

Potter afficha une moue pensive et Sebastian s'étouffa presque avec son morceau de tarte aux légumes. Non, il ne le trouvait pas mignon ainsi. Certainement pas ! Et non, il n'était ni dans le déni, ni de mauvaise foi.

Finalement, Potter haussa les épaules :

« Vous nous détestez déjà. Au moins on a pas besoin de craindre d'être poignardé dans le dos ici. Et les Serdaigles sont méchants avec Luna. »

Cela intrigua davantage les Serpentards. Bien sûr, ils étaient au courant que quelque chose clochait avec Lovegood; elle était toujours seule et certaines filles de Serdaigles se moquaient souvent d'elle dans les couloirs ou la Grande Salle. Ce qui les intéressait davantage cependant était la première phrase de Potter. Ils ne poseraient pas la question. Potter n'y répondrait probablement pas, il leur faudra du temps pour avoir leurs réponses.

_ Les Gryffondors ? Le questionna un sixième année.

_ …. Trop bruyants. Répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Cela étonna. Potter lui-même était un Gryffondor. À moins que cela n'ait pas été la première option envisagée par le Choixpeau, le gamin n'aurait jamais dû penser ainsi. Les Gryffondors ne se trouvaient pas trop bruyants.

_ Et les Poufsouffles ? Le pressa Zabini.

_ . . . Ils ne font pas honneur à leur maison. » répondit le petit brun en fronçant le nez.

Il vit Brooke en face de lui, le regarder fixement, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés, comme stupéfait.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » l'interrogea Harry en se penchant en avant.

Défoncé comme il était, il ne remarqua pas qu'il empiétait dans l'espace personnel de son aîné.

Sebastian déglutit et ignora vaillamment les sourires goguenards de ses colocataires. Salazar, comment pouvaient-ils savoir ?!

Miles Bletchley, sixième année, se pencha vers lui, conspirateur, et chuchota à son oreille :

« C'est arrivé quand les charmes de silence des dortoirs sont tombés. Tu dormais donc tu n'as jamais su mais tu parlais dans ton sommeil, _gémissais_ pour être plus précis. »

Sebastian pâlit et laissa échapper un gémissement désespéré, son parfait masque de sang-pur se fissurant sous l'impact des mots de son ami. Il devait avouer s'être demandé pourquoi ses colocataires l'avaient regardé étrangement le lendemain.

_ Brooke, ça va ?

Le Serpentard se reprit et leva les yeux vers Potter, toujours penché au dessus de la table, envahissant toujours son espace vital, ses grands yeux verts brillant de curiosité et d'un brin d'inquiétude. Potter connaissait son nom. Il connaissait son nom ! Seb ne lui avait pourtant jamais parlé ! Il déglutit subitement en plongeant dans les orbes émeraudes du Gryffondor. Oh-oh, on l'avait pourtant averti. Ne pas regarder Potter dans les yeux. Et il le savait ! Pourquoi à votre avis ses rêves étaient-ils devenus aussi chauds depuis qu'il avait croisé Potter dans les douches des vestiaires communs ( les vestiaires des quatre maisons avaient à l'époque été attaquées par les jumeaux Weasley ) un an plus tôt ? Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à se libérer de son crush pour le plus jeune.

_ Tes yeux sont dilatés Potter, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait toi et Lovegood ?

Il savait mieux que l'appeler Loony. Déjà, il n'aimait pas cela. Il n'était pas vraiment un intimidateur, plus un observateur. Et Lovegood n'avait jamais rien fait de mal. Elle était juste différente. Ensuite, Har – Potter était proche de Lovegood, presque protecteur vis-à-vis d'elle. Sebastian mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas un petit peu envieux de leur proximité mais il n'était pas jaloux. Et puis, c'était lui qui protégerait Harry.

Celui-ci se réinstalla normalement et gloussa. Oui, gloussa. Potter. Les autres Serpentards échangèrent un coup d’œil. Est-ce que le Survivant avait finalement craqué et péter un câble ?

_ Luna m'a fait essayé les plantes qu'elle cultive dans les jardins de Poudlard.

Il gloussa à nouveau. Les Serpentards échangèrent des regards nerveux. À tous les coups on allait les accuser d'avoir cassé le Survivant. Attendez... des plantes ? Essayé ? À Poudlard ?

_ Q - Quoi ?

_ C'était... relaxant. Un peu bizarre la première fois, avoua Harry en couvrant son gloussement derrière sa main.

Les vert et argent échangèrent un regard horrifié alors que les élèves de Durmstrang ne cachaient plus leur amusement.

Est-ce que... Est-ce que Lovegood avait encouragé Potter à prendre de la drogue ? Est-ce que Lovegood cultivait de la drogue sur les terres même de Poudlard ?! Était-ce pour cela qu'elle était aussi... bizarre ? Potter glissa un regard conspirateur à sa camarade avant d'incliner la tête vers les autres étudiants en vert et argent.

« Quelqu'un pourrait me passer le jus de citrouille ? Ou de l'eau, ce serait bien. Ou n'importe quel liquide non-alcoolisé. Vraiment. S'il vous plaît. »

Adrian Pucey sortit de ses pensées le premier et attrapa la carafe la plus proche.

Harry le remercia un sourire lumineux aux lèvres et se versa un verre de jus de groseille.

Sebastian déglutit à nouveau lorsqu'il vit Harry avaler le jus et faire un bruit de contentement. Oh. Oh. Non. Était-ce lui ou son pantalon semblait soudainement plus étroit ? Tout mais pas cela. Il était chanceux que les robes d'uniformes soient larges.

_ Lovegood, Potter, tout le monde vous regarde.

_ Hum ? Ça n'est pas nouveau. Leurs esprits sont infectés par les nargoles, ils finiront par se lasser.

Terence haussa un sourcil et Lucian Bole, l'un des batteurs de Serpentard renifla.

_ Pourquoi Higgs n'est plus attrapeur ?

Surpris par le brusque changement de sujet, les serpents mirent un peu de temps à comprendre la question.

_ Hein ?

Charmant.

_ Pourquoi Higgs n'est plus attrapeur ? Il était meilleur que Malfoy. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je n'aime pas Malfoy.

_ Je commence à t'aimer Potter, tu le sais ça ? Fit Terence.

Harry lui offrit un sourire mutin tandis que Brooke assassinait son camarade du regard.

_ Terence a du arrêter le Quidditch à la suite d'une blessure, répondit Flint en assassinant ses légumes avec sa fourchette.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle le déclin de leur équipe. Surtout quand ça n'était même pas voulu.

_ Ooh.

Luna avait cessé de manger pour déposer des fleurs dans les cheveux de Miles Bletchley, lequel se laissait étonnamment faire sous les regards stupéfaits de ses camarades et des autres étudiants. Harry semblait avoir les pupilles encore plus dilatées qu'auparavant et gloussait un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait. Oh ! Et il regardait Sebastian aussi. Beaucoup.

_ Potter, tu es complètement défoncé, soupira Sebastian.

S'il était honnête, le Serpentard était un peu plus qu'amusé par la situation, mais aussi un peu inquiet. Qui sait ce que Lovegood cultivait dans son jardin secret ?

Harry sourit joyeusement lorsqu'il avisa la coupole pleine de glace à la vanille et l'atteignit pour se servir. Brooke ne l'avait pas vu manger son plat et, en fait, il ne pensait pas que le garçon face à lui ait actuellement mangé le menu principal.

« Potter -

_ Harry. » l'interrompit le Survivant.

Sebastian ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis déglutit sous les sourires satisfaits de ses camarades serpents.

_ Harry, se corrigea-t-il, appréciant la façon dont le nom de l'autre garçon roula sur sa langue.

Il l'apprécia d'autant plus lorsqu'il vit l'autre garçon frissonner.

_ Arrête de flirter Seb ! Le taquina l'un de ses camarades, que Harry reconnut comme Bole.

Sebastian rosit – et c'était déjà quelque chose quand on connaissait le jeune aristocrate posé qu'il était-, mais Harry rougit violemment et gloussa plaisamment.

_ Oooh Fred et George m'ont dit que si quelqu'un flirtait avec moi je devais les frapper dans l'entrejambe !

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel quelques personnes extérieure à la maison Serpentard se tournèrent vers eux, ayant entendu la phrase d'Harry puis... et bien, ils durent penser tous la même chose puisqu'ils se retournèrent immédiatement vers leurs assiettes.

' Mieux vaut ne pas savoir. Pas avec un Potter aussi bizarre. ' Les autres Serpentards s'étaient figés en entendant cela et certains posèrent même leurs mains sur leur entrejambes pour se protéger. Sait-on jamais. Avec ce que les jumeaux cinglés avaient lui apprendre, il valait mieux être prudent. Si l'on devait être honnête, il semblait que même les étudiants de Dumrstrang étaient tout-à-coup un peu plus prudents vis-à-vis d'Harry ( ils l'étaient déjà vis à vis des jumeaux Weasley, ayant été avertis à de nombreuses reprises de ne RIEN accepter de mangeable, venant de deux rouquins identiques ).

« Luunaa ?

_ Harry ?

_ Est-ce que... C'est normal que je me sente aussi fatigué ? »

Luna prit un air pensif et sembla avec une conversation intérieure avec elle-même avant de lever les yeux vers le petit corbeau aux yeux verts.

_ T'inquiète, Harry. Si tu es fatigué, tu peux toujours te servir de Mr Brooke comme un matelas. Je suis sûr que ça ne le dérangera pas.

Sebastian, qui suivait un tant soit peu la conversation, s'étrangla avec sa salive alors que le reste de la tablée explosait de rire, figeant de surprise le reste de la Grande Salle. Apparemment, ils venaient subitement de briser la tristement célèbre image que donnait la maison Serpentard. Oui, ils étaient des êtres doués d'émotions. Oui, ils pouvaient être bruyants à table, plus bruyants que les Gryffondors. Et oui, ils pouvaient exploser de rire et partir dans un fou rire général. C'était possible. Oui madame.

_ Ooh ! S'exclama rêveusement Harry en fixant le Serpentard, l'air émerveillé. Je peux ?

Cette fois-ci, même ceux qui essayaient de maintenir leurs masques acceptèrent la défaite et ricanèrent ou plutôt, éclatèrent de rire en entendant Potter et son ton innocent. Brooke semblait indécis, dérivant entre incrédulité et air rêveur, imaginant déjà ce que cela serait, que d'avoir Potter sur ses genoux. Puis son esprit s'évada et il imagina ce qu'il pourrait faire avec le Gryffondor sur ses genoux et ce que lui pourrait lui faire si seulement il descendait et -

_Le Serpentard laissa échapper un râle bas et rauque tandis que le plus jeune se laissait tomber à genoux entre ses jambes, sa main caressant déjà le membre dressé et gorgé de sang de l'aristocrate. La moue innocente et concentrée était adorable et Sebastian se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir d'envie. Harry semblait hésiter, mais il surmonta son appréhension et se pencha en avant, déposant ses lèvres sur le gland puis les passa sur la couronne et enfin le prépuce. Sebastian soupira d'extase. Harry était un novice, mais il était désireux de plaire et apprenait vraiment vite. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, son dos s'arquant lorsque le petit brun ouvrit la bouche et qu'une langue taquine se posa sur son prépuce. Un souffle haletant quitta ses lèvres. Le fait que ce soit Harry – et pas une quelconque autre personne, rendait le tout encore meilleur. La grande et élégante main du Serpentard se posa dans les cheveux du plus petit et caressa les mèches sombres du garçon. Le Gryffondor le regarda un instant, ses grands yeux verts émeraudes plongeant dans ses orbes sombres avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de prendre entièrement – tout du moins il essaya_, son membre entre ses lèvres._

_« Arrh ! »_

_Harry avait une bouche trop petite pour le prendre entièrement mais Sebastian s'en fichait. La sensation était incroyable : la langue du Gryffondor s'enroula autour de son gland et il léchait, embrassait. Sa fine main avait attrapé l'une de ses 'noisettes' comme les appelait son oncle et jouait avec elle sans se détourner de sa tâche première. Son sexe sembla encore gonfler entre les lèvres mutine du petit brun. Les bruits de succion étaient d'un charme indécent selon le sang-pur et il se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour étouffer un râle. Harry était si beau, si concentré ! Son regard, empli de luxure, croisa le sien, juste avant que le petit brun ne se plonge une fois de plus dans sa tâche et reprenne le membre au garde à vous dans sa bouche. Sentir son membre glisser entre les fines lèvres du plus jeune et entrer dans la cave humide était... juste... indescriptible pour Sebastian et affermit sa prise sur la chevelure de jais de l'autre garçon, lui arrachant un léger cri, seulement étouffé par son activité présente. Le Serpentard le força à remonter un instant et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de le guider à nouveau entre ses jambes et l'enjoindre à continuer ce qu'il faisait. Il donna inconsciemment un coup de bassin lorsque Harry commença à accélérer et appuya sa main sur le crâne du plus petit, demande muette pour aller plus vite et plus loin. C'était difficile bien sûr; le membre de Brooke était plus grand que la moyenne et Harry avait une petite bouche mais il était si désireux de plaire et... Salazar, l'autre était juste d'une beauté indicible. Le plus jeune afficha un air confus lorsque son aîné se tendit et qu'il sentit quelque chose s'échapper du membre gonflé et atterrir sur sa langue. Il ne posa aucune question cependant; Sebastian semblait au septième ciel. Alors, par curiosité, il avala._

_« Tian... Seb ! »_

Brooke se redressa brutalement, son rêve éveillé encore bien présent dans son esprit et il rougit, embarrassé d'avoir été surpris à rêvasser et surtout, gêné de s'être laissé emporté à un moment pareil. Autour de lui, les sourires goguenards avaient repris position sur les visages et dominaient à présent la majorité des élèves à portée d'audition.

« Ooh, rit Terence. Little Seb aurait-il eu un rêve érotique ? »

Sebastian rosit un peu plus, d'autant qu'il était parfaitement conscient de l'étroitesse de son pantalon et du liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui souillait à présent son sous-vêtement. Salazar... et dire que ses camarades avaient assisté à cela. Heureusement, il n'avait apparemment émis aucun bruit suspect.

Le Serpentard renifla pour couvrir sa gêne.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Ter.

Bien sûr, personne ne fut dupe et les sourires narquois ne quittèrent pas les visages des autres vert et argent cependant, ils s'abstinrent de commenter, ce dont Sebastian leur fut presque reconnaissant. Presque hein. On est Serpentard ou on l'est pas. Pourtant, il ne put échapper à la vague de ricanement qui prit la tablée lorsqu'un Harry encore shooté, passa sous la table et que Brooke fit une drôle de tête. Apparemment, celui-ci était en proie à des désirs indécents.

Sebastian sentit ses joues chauffer quand il vit Harry disparaître sous la table. Tout à coup, ses nombreux rêves humides lui revenaient en mémoire et il lui fallut tout son self-control pour ne pas gémir quand il sentit son boxer devenir humide une fois de plus. Non, il n'allait pas... pas... pas éjaculer ici, en pleine grande salle à cause d'un foutu rêve éveillé. Non. Pas du tout. Oh Merlin ! Si ça continuait il allait vraiment... pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il ait une imagination aussi réaliste ?

Ses pensées furent brusquement coupées quand la tête de Potter réapparue juste à sa droite et qu'il se hissa sur le banc pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Donc, je peux ? » demanda-t-il avec toute l'innocence du monde.

Sebastian déglutit et ravala sa salive avant d'acquiescer, tremblant presque avec nervosité. Harry lui offrit un sourire lumineux, qui aveugla presque toute la tablée et, sans en demander davantage, se hissa lui-même sur les genoux du plus âgé. Le petit brun passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune sang-pur et enfoui son nez dans sa nuque. Krum et Nikolaï Vasov étouffèrent un rire.

« On dirait qu'il a trouvé une place confortable. » fit Vasov, son accent à couper au couteau glissant sur la table des vert et argent.

Les Serpentards ricanèrent mais Sebastian ne se dérangea même pas à répondre. Il était au paradis. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ce genre de situation sans jamais ne serait-ce que penser à la possibilité que cela devienne réel.

De leur côté, les Serpentards n'étaient pas certains mais... ils auraient pu jurer que Lovegood venait juste de sourire d'un air triomphal. Si différent de l'air rêveur qu'elle arborait à toute heure du jour ( et qui sait de la nuit ? ).

La voix ensommeillée d'Harry les sortit de leurs hypothèses concernant la petite blondinette de Serdaigle :

« Luna, nous devrions vraiment aller chercher les ingrédients pour préparer des Space-cakes un de ces quatre. Je suis sûr que les elfes de maison voudront nous aider. »

Luna acquiesça et 'humma' quand elle vit que Harry avait fermé les yeux.

_ Bien sûr Harry. Je parlerai à Simon. Il a de bons contacts avec le marché bleu.

Cela suscita des haussements de sourcils. Le marché bleu, c'était un peu le 'Black Market' dans le monde moldu. Sauf que eux, les sorciers, avaient voulu se démarquer, et avaient donc changé la couleur. Bah oui, logique sorcière quoi. Les sang-purs étaient des clients ou vendeurs fréquents dans ce genre de milieu, surtout neutres ou sombres cependant, alors, que deux sorciers issus de familles lumineuses soient aussi ouvert sur le sujet... et bien, ça n'était pas courant. Là encore, il s'agissait de Potter et Lovegood. Rien n'était normal avec eux.

Harry se lova contre son 'matelas humain' inconscient de l'état de ce dernier et, déjà à moitié endormi, murmura :

« Confortable. »

Et Sebastian Brooke se mordit la langue pour ne pas gémir alors que le reste de la tablée éclatait de rire.


	11. Le chaton qui effraya le dragon - Lawyer/Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout est dans le titre.  
> Contexte : 1ère Tâche  
> Pairing : Russian!Lawyer!OMC/Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N°189 dans Gages, sur FF.net. Publié à l'origine en juin 2017.  
> • One-sided CD/HP ( Harry ne retourne pas ses sentiments )  
> Warning : Très très léger LV/BCJr mentionné brièvement.

**Animagus!Harry**

* * *

Harry renifla quand il sortit de la tente réservée aux champions. Les élèves de Poudlard applaudissaient et criaient leur support et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils représentaient-là une belle ribambelle d'hypocrites. Ils l'ignoraient tous – tous !-, depuis que son nom était sorti de la Coupe et il avait eu beau dire qu'il n'était en rien responsable de cela, personne n'avait pris la peine de l'écouter. Pas même les enseignants. Surtout pas les enseignants. Harry avait atteint un point de non-retour. Après des recherches approfondies avec son parrain, il avait été décidé que Harry quitterait Poudlard après la première tâche et ne regarderait pas en arrière, peu importe ce que pourrait dire le directeur. Cela faisait déjà assez longtemps que lui, Padfoot et Moony se préparaient à cela et bloquaient le directeur par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Heureusement, les gobelins semblaient particulièrement détester le chef du Wizengamot. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce qu'avait pu faire le directeur pour s'attirer leur haine. Bien sûr, cela pouvait être tout simplement parce qu'il avait essayé de s'introduire dans des voûtes qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Pour en revenir aux faits, Harry s'était retrouvé complètement isolé des autres étudiants de Poudlard depuis le choix des Champions. Seul Neville lui parlait de temps en temps et parfois Ginny, mais le premier était trop effrayé d'aller à l'encontre de ses camarades et la seconde... et bien, selon lui, Ginny était trop tactile avec lui. Il n'aimait pas ça. Avec d'autres personnes en qui il avait une totale confiance, comme Sirius ou Remus, cela irait, mais pas avec elle. Pas avec eux. Ils étaient horribles. Harry les détestait.

Il y avait bien deux ou trois étudiants de Durmstrang qui n'étaient pas méchants mais Harry était trop timide et réservé pour aller leur parler. Il avait été... incroyablement déçu et blessé quand même Hermione l'avait abandonné. Ça ne l'étonnait pas de Ron, le rouquin avait toujours été un peu... jaloux et colérique, mais il se serait attendu à plus de loyauté et de confiance venant d'Hermione.

Quand Harry vit le gigantesque dragon qui se dressait à une cinquantaine de mètres de lui, il ne put qu'ouvrir un peu la bouche et :

« Et merde... »

Cela attira l'attention du dragon cependant et Harry dut faire un bond en avant et rouler – douloureusement d'ailleurs, derrière un rocher, ses mains et ses genoux s'écorchant contre les cailloux et rochers plus petits. Harry jura sous son souffle. Ça commençait mal. Il avait plusieurs plans de secours **/** Inutile de dire, notre Ryry national ne s'attendait pas du tout à avoir recours à de l'improvisation totale **/**. Harry se projeta sur le côté et formula un bouclier de feu, lequel bloqua efficacement les flammes du dragon. Il ignora aisément Bagman, lequel commentait sa performance en terme de charmes. Les encouragements des étudiants de Poudlard étaient toujours aussi bruyants et Harry résista à l'envie de se frotter l'arrête du nez. Il jeta un bref coup d’œil vers la tribune des hauts-placés et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Hey, ça n'était pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'attention qu'il avait et qu'il ne voulait pas être dans ce tournois qu'il n'allait pas faire en sorte d'impressionner les sorciers. Après tout, il devait faire une grande impression s'il voulait pouvoir se faire des contacts. Il lui fallut recours à trois sortilèges différents pour détourner suffisamment longtemps l'attention du Magyar et, alors même qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres du nid, le dragon se détourna subitement pour se concentrer sur lui et rugir de colère. Et Harry commença à en avoir assez.

« Oh joli ! C'était bien parti ! Dommage que le Magyar se soit vite repris. »

Les gens changeaient d'avis trop facilement. Un coup il était détesté, un autre il était adoré. C'était dégoûtant. Et ce maudit dragon en rajoutait une couche ! Harry n'avait pas voulu être ici ! Le dragon ne devrait pas être là à le prendre ainsi d'assaut. Pourquoi ne s'en prenait-il pas aux autres ? Il n'y était pour rien !

C'était totalement imprévu. L'adrénaline qui courait dans son système. Sa brusque colère. Sa rage presque incontrôlable. Harry reconnut les symptômes avant même que cela n'arrive. Son corps commença à chauffer et fut parcourut par d'agréables frissons. Bizarrement, le Magyar s'arrêta aussi, observant curieusement le petit brun, semblant sentir la magie qui enveloppait à présent le corps d'Harry. _'Oh non. Pas maintenant.'_ gémit-il intérieurement. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes de plus avant que son corps ne commence à se métamorphoser.

« Qu'est-ce que – est-ce que .. ? »

La question incomplète de Bagman resta sans réponse et, bien assez tôt, là où se trouvait auparavant Harry, trônait à présent un.... adorable petit chaton noir aux grandes perles émeraudes.

Des mâchoires se décrochèrent et vinrent se fracasser au sol devant ce spectacle. Tout d'abord, il y avait les rationnels.

« Un animagus ? À cet âge-là ? Merlin ! »

Puis les adorateurs de choses mignonnes.

« Oh mon dieu il est trop chou ! » ; ''Tu crois que je pourrais le caresser ?''.

Puis.. les abrutis ( ceux-ci étaient assez peu tout de même ).

« Tss regardez ça. Potter est un chaton, ah ah ah. »

Malheureusement pour Malfoy, ses camarades ne semblaient pas d'humeur à rire avec lui.

D'un seul coup, la chose les frappa.

« Cher Merlin, à quoi pense-t-il ? Faire face à un dragon de trente mètres dans ces conditions ? »

Assurément, personne ne s'attendait à ce qui suivit ensuite. Personne n'était tout à fait certain que les deux se comprennent entre eux mais il était assez sûr de dire que le minuscule, adorable chaton Potter était en train de procéder à une intimidation en règle face au Magyar. Y avait qu'à voir la scène :

Le chaton de.. quoi... trente – quarante ?-, centimètres se tenait sur ses quatre pattes face au gigantesque dragon noir. Entre eux, le nid. Ils l'entendirent alors... le grondement qui remontait dans la gorge du chaton. C'était étonnamment intimidant pour une créature de sa stature.

Au début, le dragon ne fit pas attention aux miaulements agressifs du chaton, et continua à rugir doucement bien qu'il ait cessé d'avancer. Puis 'Kitten-Harry' vociféra et tout son pelage se hérissa. Vraiment, ils auraient trouvé cela adorable si l'animagus n'était pas à ce moment-même face à une dragonne adulte. Le dragon s'arrêta et inclina la tête en avant, considérant la minuscule créature face à lui. Un autre grondement remonta dans la gorge du chaton et, c'est dingue, mais il avait presque l'air intimidant pour le coup. Un lent miaulement s'échappa, comme une simple menace puis le dragon prit deux pas en arrière, l'air méfiant.

« _Mien_. » miaula le chaton, à deux pas du nid.

Le dragon rugit de plus bel avant de voir le que le chaton ne regardait pas le nid mais seulement un... œuf en or ? Que diable faisait cette chose à côté de ses petits ?! La dragonne rugit furieusement. Était-il possible que cette menace ait été là tout le temps ? Était-il possible que cette... minuscule chose ait essayé de la prévenir ? Ou peut-être que ces horrible humains lui avaient volé son petit et l'avaient posé ici ? Elle était une mère, elle pouvait comprendre l'instinct de protection de cette créature et... et bien, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir savoir comment cet œuf pouvait provenir de la créature alors qu'il était plus grand qu'elle mais elle ne se posa pas plus la question et attrapa précautionneusement ( aussi précautionneusement qu'elle le pouvait ) l’œuf en or avant de le laisser rouler jusqu'au chaton. Puis elle poussa doucement son nid plus près d'elle avant de s'étendre à côté, une patte enroulée autour de son nid pour protéger ses petits. Juste au cas où.

Kitten-Harry miaula de contentement et se servit de sa frimousse et de son museau pour faire rouler l’œuf après s'être légèrement incliner face à la dragonne en remerciement. Quand il fut suffisamment loin, bien que toujours dans l'arène, il se (re) métamorphosa. Il avait initialement voulu juré contre sa malchance dès qu'il serait sous format humain parce que, après tout, être le survivant et avoir comme forme animal un chaton ( pas même un chat adulte ! ) ça n'était pas vraiment... imposant. Finalement, il se trouva que cela lui avait sauvé la vie. Il ne se plaindrait plus jamais de sa forme animale. Il laisserait même Padfoot le taquiner là-dessus. Padfoot ne le loupait jamais après tout. Il se demanda un instant si, par hasard, la dragonne l'avait pris pour une _mère_. Maintenant cependant, il pourrait lui fermer le clapet. Il sursauta presque quand l'arène explosa en applaudissements. Il faut dire qu'il les avait oublié cela. Cette belle bande d'hypocrites. Non, Harry ne pensait pas qu'il les considérerait à nouveau autrement. Il savait de toute façon que personne ne s'excuserait de ne pas l'avoir cru. Non, il savait que même s'ils revenaient lui parler comme si de rien n'était, ils le penseraient toujours coupable d'avoir mis son nom. Et bien, ils étaient partis pour une belle et longue chute. Pour lui, ils ne faisaient plus partis de son environnement. Après cette journée, il quitterait la Grande-Bretagne avec sa véritable famille.

Pas même deux minutes plus tard, alors que Harry regardait les dresseurs de dragons s'occuper de la femelle Magyar et que les juges discutaient entre eux des performances de chaque champions, le petit brun sentit une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta avant de se calmer en reconnaissant Leopold Gruchetski, son avocat, engagé par Sirius et Remus. Bien évidemment, Leopold était déjà au courant de l'innocence de Sirius et bossait sur ce cas avec l'ambassadeur de Russie ( une longue histoire, apparemment Sirius avait de bons contacts là-bas ).

« Beau travail, Harry. »

Après le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à démêler tout le bordel qu'était la vie d'Harry, il avait été décidé qu'ils passeraient sur une base plus familière et s'appelaient à présent par leurs prénoms.

Harry prit la main tendue avec soulagement.

_ Merci Leo.

Gruchetski n'avait jamais apprécié son prénom. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais accordé beaucoup d'importance mais l'une de ses lubies était de nommer chacun de ses enfants par un prénom étranger. Elle était dans sa période française lorsqu'elle avait accouchée et lui avait de ce fait attribué un prénom bien français. Ça n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas la France. Il n'aimait juste pas son prénom. Ça avait été un enfer quand il était plus jeune, à l'école dans son pays natal. Même maintenant, il préférait passer par un diminutif ou simplement par son nom de famille. Peu de personnes l'appelaient par son prénom complet, et encore moins _Leo_ , mais il devait admettre que Harry était un enfant incroyablement doux et que la vie n'avait pas épargnée alors, juste pour le relaxer, il lui avait permis de l'appeler Leo.

« Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir subir l'attention du public encore quelques minutes ? L'interrogea doucement le russe, ne le quittant pas du regard.

_ Je... »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et acquiesça, un timide sourire aux lèvres.

_ Je l'ai subi pendant quatre ans. Je pense que je peux survivre quelques minutes de plus.

L'avocat s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose lorsque la voix amplifiée de Bagman prononça son nom et qu'ils revinrent 'dans le monde réel'.

« Pour la performance de notre plus jeune Champions : Harry Potter. »

Harry leva menton, le visage neutre. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse filtrer quoi que ce soit à travers son masque.

Il regarda le Grand Albus Dumbledore lui accorder un neuf alors même que Mme Maxime, Crouch et Bagman lui accordaient un dix sans ciller. Même Karkaroff, qui avait donné un trois à Diggory et un quatre à Delacour, lui offrit un six. Apparemment, réussir la prouesse de devenir animagus à l'âge de quatorze ans pouvait changer la donne.

« Cela nous fait donc un total de quarante cinq point et classe notre jeune Champion à la tête du Tournois. »

Harry renifla en entendant les applaudissements. Leo raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour lui montrer son appui et, au vu de l'ombre du sourire sur les lèvres du jeune sorcier, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Juste alors, ils entendirent Bagman, demander depuis sa place devant le micro, ce qu'ils faisaient encore dans l'arène. Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres d'Harry et Leo se pencha en avant pour faire correspondre son sourire à celui d'Harry.

_ J'imagine qu'un dernier show ne peut pas faire de mal. Dit-il avant de se lancer à lui-même un sonorus.

Harry étouffa un ricanement devant les sourcils froncés du directeur et il croisa les bras, l'air impassible.

« Messieurs, je suis navré d'interrompre vos célébrations mais je suis venu représenter mon client, dit-il en désignant Harry, qui se tenait juste à sa gauche. Je pense que vous êtes au courant mais un rappel semble être important à ce stade. Vous savez ce que vous risquer à forcer un mineur à concourir ? »

Cette fois-ci, personne ne loupa le sourire narquois qui barra le visage du jeune Gryffondor ( ex-Gryffondor ? ). Dans les tribunes ministérielles, les invités commençaient à s'agiter. Que diable se passait-il par Merlin ?

Harry ricana presque lorsqu'il entendit les chuchotement se proliférer dans toutes les tribunes.

_ Monsieur...

_ Gruchetski. Répondit le russe d'une voix neutre, son lourd accent résonnant dans l'arène.

Quelques personnes déglutirent dans la tribune des invités. Gruchetski... Leopold Armand Gruchetski était un avocat de renommée mondiale. Et il n'était pas le meilleur pour rien. Comment Potter avait-il fait pour se le procurer, là était la question. Les russes et bulgares de Durmstrang étaient impressionnés, curieux aussi. Ils n'avaient pas pensé que le gosse réagirait après avoir subi les brimades de ses camarades pendant plus d'un mois sans rien faire pour les faire cesser.

_ Monsieur Gruchetski, fit Bagman après avoir échangé un regard avec Crouch et Dumbledore. Le nom de Mr Potter est sorti et -

_ Et j'ai ici un contrat magique signé par mon client, stipulant qu'il n'est en rien lié avec son inscription ou sa participation forcée au Tournois et qu'en tant que tel, il refusait d'aller plus loin. Le fait qu'il se tienne devant vous aujourd'hui, en forme et étant toujours un sorcier prouve qu'il n'a pas menti. De plus, il y a une loi très ancienne liée à ce tournois inculquant que, si pour une raison quelconque, un Champion était entré dans le Tournois sans son consentement, il était en droit d'exiger le retrait de sa participation après la première tâche. S'il était encore en vie pour le faire, bien entendu.

Dès le début de sa tirade, Leo avait sorti de son attaché-case le document écrit qu'était le contrat magique signé par Harry, dans le sang et la magie, en avait fait faire plusieurs copies qu'il avait envoyé à plusieurs personnes différentes dans les tribunes et à la table des juges. Harry était bien trop occupé à rire de la tête de Dumbledore et de Bagman pour le remarquer, aussi ne vit-il jamais les sourires appréciateurs que lui lancèrent les élèves de Dumrstrang, Serpentard ou encore Serdaigle. Il vit à peine les expressions honteuses que portaient les élèves de Poudlard, principalement Gryffondors et Poufsouffles, mais les ignora aisément, tout comme ils l'avaient ignoré...

Un sourire cynique lui barra le visage quand il avisa l'air défait du directeur de Poudlard. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le vieil homme qui commit la première erreur cela dit.

« Pourquoi abandonner maintenant, Mr Potter ? Résonna la voix amplifiée de Bagman. Vous êtes à la tête du classement. »

Harry renifla, dévisageant l'homme avec dédain. C'était une chose nouvelle pour les autres car ils n'avaient jamais vu Harry porter une telle expression. À part peut-être face à Malfoy. Et encore, c'était plus de l'ennui, voir de temps à autre de la colère. Jamais du dédain.

_ Oh, je suis tellement désolé Mr Bagman, s'exclama dramatiquement Harry, de craindre pour ma vie. Je ne tiens pas à entretenir le divertissement de la population en risquant ma vie, vous voyez ?

Et puis, juste comme ça, l'une de ses mains atteignit la poche de son pantalon et en sortit une sucette de sang qu'il entreprit de déballer. Hey, ça n'était pas parce qu'il était humain qu'il n'avait pas le droit de manger ça. C'était en fait particulièrement appétissant. Plus que les autres confiseries sorcières en tout cas. Presque autant que les chocogrenouilles. Presque, hein. Rien n'atteignait le niveau des chocogrenouilles. Harry avait un truc pour le chocolat au lait.

Leo secoua la tête, un franc sourire étirant les traits de son visage lorsqu'il avisa Harry, lequel semblait totalement absorbé par sa confiserie. Il savait que le gamin avait une addiction à ces sucettes de sang. Rien de dangereux cependant. En fait, c'était presque mignon.

Leo se reprit et s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, tout est en ordre. Mon client a souhaité se retirer, en tant que tel, il ne fait plus parti du Tournois. »

Et, ainsi donc, le nom d'Harry, affiché face à ceux des autres champions, de même que son score, s'effaça tout simplement. Un sourire vindicatif trôna sur les lèvres mutines du petit brun alors qu'il se détendait visiblement à côté de son avocat.

« Bien, je pense que tout est dit. Si vous voulez bien nous excusez, nous devons être à un rendez-vous important dans moins de deux heures.

_ Mr Potter ne peut pas partir. » Intervint Dumbledore.

 _'Mr Potter'_ haussa un sourcil, pas du tout impressionné et se tourna vers Gruchetski.

_ Je ne peux pas partir ?

Leopold décida de jouer le jeu, amusé par l'air théâtral de son client et ami.

_ Tout est en ordre, Harry. Tu es libre de partir. Nous devrions nous presser d'ailleurs. Tu dois être sur place demain pour tes examens de niveau.

_ Enfin – les interrompit à nouveau le directeur. Il y a les cours.

Quand Harry se tourna à nouveau vers la tribune des juges, un immense sourire ( un brin psychotique ) aux lèvres, on sut qu'il s'apprêtait à lâcher une bombe.

_ Navré directeur mais le Conseil des Gouverneurs a d'ores et déjà accepté ma lettre de résignation.

Il y eut un bref silence. Les membres du Conseil des Gouverneurs échangèrent un regard : après les preuves que leur avaient montré l'héritier Potter et son avocat, il était évident qu'ils ne pouvaient refuser. De toute façon, même s'il avait simplement voulu partir ils n'auraient pas pu intervenir et refuser. Les étudiants et/ou leurs gardiens étaient les seuls responsables de leurs choix d'éducation. Si le gamin pensait que Poudlard n'était pas un lieu adéquate pour lui ( et Merlin ! Cela ne semblait vraiment pas être le cas. ), ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'accepter et, bien sûr, songer à une inspection surprise le plus tôt possible. Un ou deux proches de Dumbledore qui étaient sur le Conseil des Gouverneurs s'étouffèrent avec leur salive en entendant cela. Attendez ils n'étaient pas au cour – ah ! Était-ce l'un de ces papiers qu'ils avaient signé sans regardé de plus près ? Il faut dire qu'ils avaient raté une réunion du Conseil pour assister à une petite sauterie avec Albus. Oh ils le blâmeraient pour cela si jamais le vieux barbu osait réagir contre eux.

_ Tu ne peux pas partir sans l'accord de ta tante, Harry. Insista Dumbledore.

On s'agita dans les rangs. Surtout lorsque le sourire de Leopold Gruchetski se durcit et devint un peu plus sanguinaire.

« Cela aurait été vrai si vous ne l'aviez pas forcé à concourir dans ce tournois. Cependant vous l'avez fait et, en tant que tel, l'avez déclaré légalement adulte. Expliqua l'avocat russe avant de reprendre, coupant la phrase non-formulée du directeur de Poudlard. Cependant, pour couper court à toute insistance de votre part, directeur, nous avons également un exemplaire signé par Petunia Evans, laquelle accepte l'émancipation moldue et magique de mon client. »

Un nouveau murmure parcourut l'assemblée. Harry retira la sucette de sa bouche et observa un instant la petit boule rouge avant d'enrouler sa langue autour d'elle. Quelques regards restèrent fixés sur lui après cela.

_ Petunia -

_ A préféré éviter un scandale. C'était cela ou la prison. Qu'en auraient pensé les voisins ? Demanda-t-il en imitant aisément la tante de Harry. Le deal ne concernait cependant pas son époux et celui-ci est actuellement en attente d'un procès. Je vous conseille de ne pas vous en mêler directeur. Je crois que vous aurez suffisamment à faire avec vos propres problèmes. Continua-t-il d'un ton désintéressé, le regard froid. Harry, es-tu prêt ?

_ Yup.

Harry retira un instant la sucette de la bouche et observa l'assemblée de personnes bouche bée.

_ Ciao les gens. Je dirais bien que c'était un plaisir mais ce serait extrêmement hypocrite de ma part donc... laissons cela pour un autre jour. Oh, au fait directeur ! Reprit Harry, prêt à lancer une dernière bombe.

Quand il vit qu'il avait l'attention de toute l'arène, même des dresseurs, il lança un sourire rayonnant à son désormais ex directeur.

_ Si jamais vous souhaitiez contester mon émancipation magique, je tenais à vous dire que mon parrain magique me soutiens de tout cœur et m'a adopté par le sang il y a deux jours.

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, les deux sorciers disparurent. Quelques seconde plus tard, le chaos résonnait dans les tribunes et l'arène.

Non loin de là, Harry et Leo rencontrèrent Dobby puis tous trois disparurent en direction du Ministère, prêts à prendre un portoloin international. Quand ils arrivèrent à Moscou, Harry fut pris dans une double étreinte et éclata d'un doux rire libéré. Il était enfin à la maison.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'était encore le chaos à Poudlard et, plus généralement dans la Grande-Bretagne sorcière et le reste du monde magique. Les journaux étaient déjà en train d'imprimer la vérité sur le Tournois et l'innocence du Quatrième champion ainsi que son départ de Poudlard et le fait que, apparemment, il n'ait aucune confiance en son (ancien) directeur. Les articles devraient paraître le lendemain dans le monde entier. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le premier choc qu'eut la Grande-Bretagne magique ( et moldue aussi, dans une moindre mesure ). Non, mais c'était aussi vaguement lié au Survivant.

.

**« Black Innocent : interrogé sous véritaserum lors de son procès à Moscou »**

**.**

Albus ne découvrit pas la nouvelle par le biais de la Gazette quoique cela aurait sans doute été préférable. Non, il la découvrit par les innombrables beuglantes qu'il reçut ainsi que la visite d'un Ministre assez furieux d'avoir perdu leur tête d'affiche. Son visage fut drainé de toute couleur quand il apprit que non seulement, son pantin désarticulé avait brisé ses liens mais qu'en plus de cela Sirius avait -

 _« C'est une situation incroyable à laquelle nous avons eu affaire ici, à Moscou. Très tôt ce matin, lors d'une conférence de presse, le dirigeant de la Russie Magique, Andrei Gorbatchev nous a annoncé que le présumé meurtrier de masse Sirius Black s'était rendu à la_ politsiya _afin de demander asile ainsi qu'un procès équitable – procès qui, nous nous devons de le rappeler-, ne lui a jamais été accordée durant les douze années qu'il a passé à Azkaban, la tristement célèbre prison pour sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. ''Son accompagnateur, le jeune orphelin et lord anglais Harry James Potter est la seule raison pour laquelle la politsiya n'a pas achevé Black quand ils l'ont reconnu'', nous explique Aleksey Bartov, commandant des forces de la Politsiya. ''Les hauts dirigeant de notre pays ont accepté de donner le statut de réfugié politique à Sirius Black et ses deux compagnons s'il se révélait innocent.'' nous dit Natasha Azarov, du Département de la Sécurité Magique._

_''Il s'avère que Black a toujours été innocent. Nous avons tenu un procès ouvert au public durant lequel nous l'avons interrogé sous véritasérum. Les deux témoins de Black, Harry Potter et Remus Lupin, ont accepté de soumettre leurs souvenirs d'un événement ayant eu lieu en 1993 et nous l'avons visionné avec le rétroprojecteur [ NdR : une pensive publique si cela ne vous est pas familier ]. Comme vous le savez sans doute, un puissant sortilège a été placé il y a près de huit siècles à la Cour Blanche – le tribunal magique de Russie-, pour empêcher tout témoins, accusé ou victime, de mentir durant toute la durée du procès.'' nous explique Penelope Greenberg. Pour nos lecteurs qui ne seraient pas au courant, Sirius Black a été arrêté le 1er novembre 1981 pour avoir trahi James et Lily Potter en donnant le secret de leur résidence lorsque leur location était sous le charme du Fidelius. Il s'avère que ça n'était pas le cas, Black avait échangé avec Peter Pettigrew peu de temps avant l'attaque de Voldemort contre les Potter mais Pettigrew était apparemment devenu mangemort peu avant cela, du moins c'est ce qu'aurait dit le traître durant leur confrontation sur les terres de Poudlard en février 1993, durant laquelle Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter ainsi que deux autres étudiants, se sont retrouvés face à un Peter Pettigrew très vivant ( rappelons bien que le premier ministre anglais Cornelius Fudge a donné un Ordre de Merlin première classe à Pettigrew, peu après sa nomination en tant que ministre )._

_Après avoir été relâché par la Cour Blanche, le nouvellement Lord Black a été rejoint par son compagnon et son filleul. D'après les rumeurs, ils auraient ensuite rejoint leur avocat, Leopold Gruchetski et seraient allés finaliser le rituel d'adoption du sang._

_Gaïania Dobryakova_

_._

_Pour en savoir plus sur la véritable histoire du 31 octobre 1981_ **..................................** **p2**

 _Pour plus d'information sur les Nobles et Anciennes familles des Black et Potter_ **..…........... p4**

 _Des nouvelles sur sur les anciens tuteurs du Survivant_ _**…...…....................................** _ **p7**

 _Événements inhabituels & dangers mortels ayant eu lieu à Poudlard _ _**…...........................** _ **p9**

_Voldemort, mangemorts et Peter Pettigrew_ **….................................................... p12**

 _Académie Lomonossov_ **............................................................................. p15**

 _Le statut de réfugié politique en Russie_ **.......................................................... p17**

 _Un directeur trop touche à tout_ **.................................................................. p18**

Édition du 3 décembre 1994 »

.

Albus ferma les yeux. Il n'aimait pas cela. Et il n'était certainement pas content. Pas content du tout. Il était tellement énervé qu'il ne regarda pas les autres articles. En fait, il ne vit même pas que la dernière rubrique le concernait. Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'il fut on ne peut plus choqué quand, à l'heure du déjeuner – dans la Grande Salle en compagnie d'élèves et d'invités qui discutaient avec animation de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille ou de l'édition internationale du journal russe-, Amelia Bones entra brusquement, accompagnée par sept aurors et ordonna son arrestation tout en lui listant ses droits. Devant tout le monde en plus de cela. Quelle humiliation !

.

Voldemort était fou furieux après que Barty lui ait lu l'édition qui lui avait été délivré le matin-même. Parce que Dumbledore n'était pas foutu de garder gros nez penché en dehors de ses affaires, Potter s'était tiré et, avec sa fuite, son plan de résurrection avait été anéanti. Barty tremblait d'effroi après la lecture du journal, mais son seigneur ne lui fit rien; il l'envoya simplement se reposer dans sa chambre ( la chambre du maître ) et Barty, trop content de ne pas être puni pour les retombées de la première tâche, remercia son maître avant de se diriger vers les appartements privés de celui-ci. Ce ne fut que quand il fut assis sur le lit qu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de la chambre de son seigneur.

Voldemort pendant ce temps, ruminait sa colère. Potter parti, il allait lui falloir trouver un nouveau moyen pour retrouver son corps. Et un bon corps. Il y avait des choses qu'il voulait faire à son plus fidèle mangemort.

* * *

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, les habitants de Poudlard apprirent la disparition de Moody, avant que les aurors ne leur apprennent qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un imposteur et que le réel Moody avait été retrouvé enfermé dans sa malle. Le fait qu'un mangemort leur ait enseigné pendant des semaines sans que personne ne se pose des questions choqua les élèves bien qu'il fallut que des étudiants de Durmstrang et Beaux-Bâtons s'y mettent pour que le choc se fasse sentir.

D'un autre côté, Granger et Weasley n°6 étaient devenus des sortes de parias. Bien sûr, tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient tous un peu responsables du départ du Survivant. Cependant, le fait que ses deux meilleurs amis l'aient également abandonné semblait avoir donné l'excuse parfaite aux étudiants pour jouer l'autruche un peu plus longtemps. Les deux étudiants en question n'étaient pas très heureux. Bien sûr, Hermione s'en voulait d'avoir lâché Harry – surtout après avoir appris qu'il était réellement innocent, mais elle n'avait pas voulu que Ron lui en veuille et puis, le professeur Dumbledore l'avait également convaincu. Elle s'était alors dit que Harry viendrait à eux pour s'excuser de leur avoir menti. Le fait qu'il soit réellement innocent avait été un choc puissant chez Hermione. Ron cependant, ne semblait pas dépassé par cela. En fait, il semblait amer et furieux que son camarade soit parti. Juste comme ça. Ils auraient pu redevenir amis, mais non, Harry avait préféré quitter le pays. S'il était honnête envers lui-même, Ron savait qu'il était en [grande] parti fautif dans le départ de son camarade, mais il ne souhaitait pas s'embêter avec cela maintenant.

Ginny prenait mal le départ de son héros. Petite, elle avait adoré écouter des histoires sur la vie d'Harry Potter. Après avoir dévoré l'édition spéciale, elle savait à présent que la majorité de ces histoires n'étaient que mensonges. Harry n'avait pas eu une vie de petit prince aimé et chéri. Elle le savait déjà, d'une certaine façon, mais elle avait refusé de le voir. Et puis, comment pourrait-elle devenir sa princesse s'il partait ? Et bien, vu sous cet angle, elle pourrait devenir une véritable femme et, quand Harry reviendrait, elle serait prête pour lui. Il ne pourra pas résister à son charme. Après tout, elle avait du sang de Prewett dans les veines et on dit que les femmes Prewett avaient été sulfureuses.

Les étudiants de Poufsouffles n'étaient pas non plus très bien vus en ce moment. Après tout, ils avaient été les premiers à éviter Potter et même à l'attaquer dans les couloirs. Le pire était sans doute que Cédric ne leur parlait plus. Ils avaient fait cela par loyauté ! Ils avaient cela pour montrer leur soutien à Diggory. Potter n'avait pas le droit de s'accaparer l'attention de la communauté sorcière quand Poufsouffle était pour une fois mise à l'honneur. Certes, maintenant ils savaient que Potter n'était en rien responsable et que c'était la faute d'un mangemort mais ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Cedric ne leur parlait plus. Ça n'était pas non plus comme s'ils avaient fait fuir son crush !

Cedric lui, broyait du noir. Il n'était pas heureux avec ses camarades de maison. Ils avaient fait fuir la personne à qui il s'intéressait depuis quelques temps. Il n'irait pas dire qu'il était gay, non. Il avait déjà été sexuellement attiré par des filles et n'avait jamais réellement remarqué de garçons avant Potter mais... et bien... Potter était différent. Et plus jeune aussi. Le septième année avait été soufflé par la performance du Gryffondor durant la première tâche. Le plus jeune avait montré des sortilèges d'un niveau supérieur à celui d'un quatrième année et sa transformation animagus dépassait celle d'un étudiant. À votre avis, pourquoi ne pouvait-on s'enregistrer au Ministère, sur la liste animagus qu'à partir de 19 ans ? Parce qu'ils ne pensaient pas possible d'achever la transformation avant cela ( même s'il était fait mention de quelques personnes ayant effectivement réussi cela ). Et puis, pourquoi dix-neuf ans d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi pas dix-huit ? Ou vingt ? … Non, pas vingt. Vingt c'était trop. Pourquoi pas dix-huit ? Ou dix-sept, la majorité sorcière anglaise ? Bref, Cedric Diggory, 17 ans, Poufsouffle, Champion de Poudlard, n'était pas un homme heureux. Et pas un homme à énerver si on voulait s'en sortir en un seul morceau.

Les Serpentards n'étaient pas heureux non plus. Après tout, qui allaient-ils harasser maintenant que le petit Survivant s'était fait la malle ? Quoi c'est vrai ! Ils appréciaient les petites querelles entre le Gryffondors et les Serpentards de quatrièmes année. Les aînés devaient avouer qu'ils avaient été mi-gênés, mi amusés par les disputes Malfoy/Potter – et dans cet ordre-là puisqu'ils avaient remarqué que c'était toujours Malfoy ( ou Weasley ) qui démarrait les disputes. En y repensant, dans les dernières semaines, Potter avait semblé davantage fatigué et ennuyé par les tirades du jeune Malfoy. Jamais cependant ils n'auraient deviné le plan de Potter. Jamais ils n'avaient pensé que le jeune Gryffondor avait effectivement un plan. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé qu'il réussirait à prouver son innocence (même certains d'entre eux le pensaient coupable ) et à échapper au reste du tournois. C'était assez énervant, de savoir que l'un des seuls qui ne les insultait pas à chaque fois qu'il les croisait était à présent hors du continent et ne comptait apparemment pas revenir à Poudlard. Non, Dumbledore et Voldemort allaient payer d'avoir fait fuir le seul Gryffondor qui ne les traitait pas comme du fumet.

* * *

Harry savait que ça n'était pas la meilleure période pour débarquer en Russie avec tout ce qui se passait dans la partie moldue du pays à cette époque. Cependant, la Russie Magique était un peu plus calme et Sirius disait toujours que le pays finirait par se remettre. De plus, les dirigeants de la Russie haïssaient ( vraiment ) Albus Dumbledore. Jusqu'ici, leur emménagement s'était très bien passé. Leo passait presque tous les jours pour voir comment avançait les choses et leur apporter les nouvelles de Grande-Bretagne. Harry refusait de se l'avouer, même à lui-même mais il commençait à avoir un crush. Il ne se doutait pas que, quelques années plus tard, quand il aurait atteint la majorité russe – seize ans, il serait courtisé par ce même homme qu'il avait appris à apprécié. Il faut dire aussi, Gruchetski était un homme attentionné. Il veillait toujours à ce que Harry ne se blesse pas ou n'en fasse pas trop, lorsqu'il venait aider dans la nouvelle demeure Black-Lupin. Il s'agissait en fait d'une vieille maison de vacances des Black, laquelle n'avait pas été visitée ni entretenue depuis plus de vingt-cinq ans. Kreattur hésitait encore à venir ou à rester s'occuper du portrait de Lady Black à Square Grimmaud et Dobby faisait déjà tant, mais ils tenaient aussi à emménager un peu par eux-même, aussi Leo s'était proposé pour aider. Quelque part, Sirius savait que l'autre homme le faisait surtout pour Harry et, en voyant Harry rosir alors que l'avocat russe le rattrapait et l'empêchait de tomber, un élan de protection le prit. Cet homme ne lui prendrait pas Harry avant que son chiot ait atteint la majorité. Foi de Black.


	12. Morsure et têtes volantes - Durmstrang/Harry [G-H]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N°198 de mon recueil Gages.  
> Pairing : Durmstrang student!OMC/Harry + présence de mon OC, Aki, qui est la cousine magique/soeur adoptive de Harry.  
> ( Ces deux-là aiment semer le chaos. )

_Une histoire de morsure, de têtes volantes et de numéro de portable_

* * *

La petite démonstration de Beaux-Bâtons avait démontré la grâce et la délicatesse dont se gaussait l'école, mais Harry n'avait pas été très impressionné. D'autant plus que les charmes des quelques velanes présentes n'avaient eu absolument aucun effet sur lui quand le reste de ses camarades étaient presque en train de baver. Lui attendait plus de choses venant de Durmstrang. Aki lui apprenait après tout à se battre depuis été adopté par elle, en tant que frère durant les vacances qui avaient suivi sa seconde année. Cette performance fut de loin celle qui impressionna le plus l'adolescent tant et si bien qu'il parvint à passer outre Ronald, lequel piaillait sur Krum.

Ce ne fut que quand les étudiants de Durmstrang se tournèrent pour choisir une table à laquelle s'asseoir que l'un des étudiants de l'Est poussa un cri surpris en pointant Harry du doigt.

« C'est toi !? »

Harry cligna des yeux et enjamba le banc pour se retrouver à cheval sur celui-ci, essayant vaillamment d'ignorer les deux cents et quelques regards rivés sur lui.

_ Pardon ?

C'était mignon, songea Valerius Warrington, parce que Potter semblait vraiment confus.

_ Tu es le garçon qui m'a mordu !

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut assourdissant. Puis, toutes les têtes se tournèrent à nouveau vers Harry, lequel cligna simplement des yeux.

_ Quoi ?

_ Cette fois-là, il y a six ans ! Tu m'as mordu sur la place de l'église.

Potter plissa ses les yeux et prit un air pensif. Finalement, on aurait pu voir une ampoule s'éclairer au dessus de sa tête quand un air de réalisation s'afficha sur le visage du Survivant et qu'il pointa à son tour du doigt, l'étudiant slave:

« Hey, c'était de la légitime défense ! »

Le russe face à lui, de plusieurs années son aîné, et d'une carrure bien plus massive aussi, afficha un air incrédule.

_ C'était pas une raison pour me mordre ! Ton oncle était pratiquement en train de te battre en pleine rue, je te sauve, et toi, tu me mords ! Tu m'as presque arraché le doigt, j'en ai encore la marque, ronchonna le plus âgé, avec un fort accent russe. 

Harry eut la décence de paraître penaud et affecté. Dans le silence qui se proliféra, on n'eut aucun mal à entendre la voix de Malfoy qui se répercuta sur la table de sa maison, mais la majorité des autres maisons préféra juste l'ignorer.

_ Est-moi ou ce gars vient juste de sous entendre que Potter s'est fait tabasser par son oncle ?

Mais, comme d'autres hochaient la tête, l'air incroyablement confus et désorientés, Harry se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

_ Pas besoin d'en rajouter Malfoy, répliqua-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

Il se tourna alors vers l'étranger et reprit comme si de rien n'était :

« Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu étais intervenu pour m'aider. Quelqu'un qui m'attrape dans le dos, je sais pas mais j'aurai plutôt pensé à un détraqué.

_ Ah ? Ce serait pourtant la première pensée de quelqu'un de censé quand il voit un petit se faire massacrer.

_ Pas de là d'où je viens, rumina amèrement le Survivant en se souvenant du quartier autour de Privet Drive et des racontars sur lui, qui allaient à l'époque bon train.

Harry aurait presque voulu être dans le quartier quand les nouvelles concernant l'arrestation des Dursley avaient fait la Une. Le russe fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien pendant un moment.

_ Si je m'approche, est-ce que tu vas me mordre à nouveau ?

Harry rougit violemment. Il sentait que l'on oublierait pas cela de sitôt maintenant. Il le sut quand quelques ricanements retentirent. Puis il secoua la tête, faisant preuve de bonne grâce. La façon dont il l'avait dit... on aurait que l'étranger se trouvait face à un petit animal agressif et effrayé. Un sourire rayonnant étira les traits du russe et il s'approcha à grands pas.

« Bien, maintenant que ceci est réglé, mon nom est Andrey. Vikov, rajouta-t-il.

_ Harry. » s'introduisit à son tour le Survivant.

C'est alors que tous deux remarquèrent les deux cents et quelques paires d'yeux rivées sur eux et tous deux rosirent en regardant ailleurs, clairement gênés d'avoir oublié leur audience. Quoi qui aurait pu être dit à cet instant ne fut jamais entendu car une bulle de couleur de taille humaine apparut et une figure s'en échappa, trébuchant à quatre pattes une fois au sol.

Harry cligna des yeux. C'était quoi ce bordel...

« _Urg... quel ingrat ! Me jeter comme ça à travers mon propre portail ? Je ne sais même pas où j'ai atterri et […]._ »

Harry s'étrangla avec sa salive en reconnaissant cette voix si familière et il se pinça l'arrête du nez quand la silhouette se dévoila et qu'il aperçut la chevelure rouge de sa cousine et sœur adoptive.

Un profond soupir quitta ses lèvres :

« Aki... »

Le reste de l'école se tourna vers lui.

Qu'est-ce qui allait encore arriver cette fois-ci ? Est-ce qu'on allait le menacer d'avoir frapper Johnny ( un camarade d'Aki, un gros pervers ) dans l'entrejambe ?

La jeune fille qui ruminait toujours sombrement se retourna subitement et un grand sourire étira les traits de son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut son cousin.

« _Rav ! Justement, j'te cherchais._ »

Sur ce, sans plus de cérémonie, elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras. Harry lui tapota le dos en lui murmurant des mots doux, devinant que Jeffrey – leur cousin commun avec Dylan, le jeune frère de Jeff-, avait dû bien agacer Aki avant son arrivée ici et qu'il ne servait à rien d'enflammer davantage son caractère de feu. Là-dessus, ils étaient pareils.

_ Je demande à savoir qui vous êtes ! Tonna la voix polaire de Dumbledore, baguette dégainée.

Harry plissa les yeux et se plaça subtilement devant sa cousine. Pour protéger Dumbledore d'un meurtre qui leur coûterait à tous trop de paperasse ou pour protéger Aki de ce vieux sénile, il n'en était pas trop certain. La redhead finit par relever la tête et avancer pour se tenir sur le côté d'Harry.

« Akira Kazuki. Harry est mon cousin et frère adoptif. »

Le sourire suffisant qu'elle affichait n'était pas sorti de l'imaginaire d'Harry. Il était bel et bien présent. Harry comprit cependant pourquoi lorsqu'il avisa l'air béant du directeur et il étouffa une crise de rire derrière une toux. Cela lui valut quelques regards curieux mais au vu de l'invasion, son rire n'était rien par rapport à cela.

_ Je ne crois pas me souvenir que les Dursley aient adopté un autre -

_ Je crois que nous nous sommes mal compris Mr le directeur, fit presque gentiment Aki bien que, si l'on était honnête, elle donnait l'impression de parler à un enfant en bas âge.

La jeune fille échangea un regard avec Harry, comme pour lui demander la permission mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules, indécis. Il verrait bien ce que le vent lui apportait.

_ Harry vit avec moi et le reste du clan. Je ne sais pas d'où vous tenez vos informations, mais les Dursley ont été condamnés à des années prison quand Harry avait huit ans.

Silence. Ô doux, joyeux silence.

Aki patienta, un sourire marketing aux lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas parler du passé de Raven, devant des personnes extérieures au clan ou à leur cercle d'amis proches, mais elle, comme Harry, savait que s'ils voulaient être en mesure d'effriter puis de détruire et enfin anéantir la réputation de Dumbledore, ils allaient devoir y mettre du leur. Et si cela signifiait révéler au grand jour les squelettes cachés et enterrés dans les placards, et bien... ainsi soit-il.

Dumbledore était blanc. Ça n'était pas une impression. Il l'était réellement. Aki rayonna. Harry secoua la tête mais l'on pouvait voir un sourire tendre étirer les traits de son visage lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour dévisager sa cousine.

_ Bon, maintenant que vous savez qui je suis et pourquoi je suis ici, mon frère et moi avons à parler alors si cela ne vous ennuie p -

_ Absolument pas ! Rugit Dumbledore.

Cela apporta un calme immédiat et beaucoup se raidirent dans leurs sièges. Aki se contenta de hausser un sourcil, nullement impressionnée. Harry croisa les bras sur son torse. On remarqua de suite qu'ils ne semblaient pas dérangés par la vague de pouvoir que venait de déverser le directeur de Poudlard. Les autres adultes présents cependant semblaient ennuyés que le directeur interfère dans des histoires qui ne le concernaient pas, surtout dans des affaires de clans :

« Albus enfin, cela ne – commença Minerva McGonagall.

_ Ça n'est pas grave, professeur McGonagall, intervint finalement Aki. Si le directeur insiste, je vais faire preuve de bonne foi et rester à portée d'audition et de vue. Même si c'est une affaire de clan qui ne concerne absolument pas, directeur Dumbledore. Je vous conseille donc d'essayer de ne pas nous interrompre pour donner votre avis qui, je vous le rappelle, nous est tout à fait inutile. »

Cela apporta quelques gloussements étouffés derrière des petites mains tandis que Harry ricanait doucement en secouant la tête. Aki avait tout de suite détesté Dumbledore. À l'heure qu'il est, Harry n'était pas sûr duquel d'entre eux le haïssait le plus.

Il y avait des hésitations claires dans la voix de sa cousine et quelques erreurs de conjugaisons parfois, quand elle parlait la langue natale de Harry mais l'ensemble restait parfaitement compréhensible bien que son accent rende les choses un peu... compliquées. C'était un accent mignon néanmoins. Le petit brun appréciait l'effort. Il savait que Aki n'aimait pas l'anglais mais elle avait pris la peine de prendre des cours supplémentaires au cas où il aurait besoin d'elle ici, elle et ses arguments en béton.

Celle-ci se tourna vers lui et afficha un air sérieux. Harry se redressa subitement, l'air un peu rigide.

_ Raven... commença-t-elle doucement.

Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre puis, comme d'habitude, opta pour l'approche la plus directe.

« On a été attaqué.

_ ... Quoi !?

_ On a été attaqué. Oh, ne t'en fais, pas c'est terminé maintenant et tout le monde va bien. » le rassura-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit sa main s'aventurer vers le poignard qu'il gardait toujours caché dans la poche intérieure de sa robe d'uniforme.

Harry haussa un sourcil, il y avait autre chose.

_ Le truc c'est que, poursuivit la redhead, j'ai déclenché le processus de _Lockdown -_ tu sais notre ultime système de protection ? _-,_ mais... ben tu sais, on n'avait jamais eu à s'en servir avant, ici au manoir et on a... un peu sous-estimé sa puissance du coup bah... y a des têtes qui se promènent dans le jardin. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Puis il ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à trois et les rouvrit. Et il ne fut certainement pas le seul à réagir ainsi.

_ Des têtes ?

Aki hocha solennellement la tête.

_ Des têtes, approuva-t-elle. Détachées de leurs corps.

Harry ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il avait dû mal entendre. Des têtes, non mais n'importe quoi.

_ Pour... quoi ?

_ Ben... je suis pas trop sûr. Mais en tout cas maintenant, Dan ne peut plus dire que notre manoir n'est pas bien protégé.

Harry secoua la tête, ignorant les regards incrédules qui volaient sur leur chemin.

_ Et... ces têtes... vous allez en faire quoi ?

Aki sembla réfléchir un instant puis claqua des doigts.

_ Ooh ~ je suis à peu près sûr que la majorité d'entre eux étaient fichés quelque part. On pourra toucher les primes sur leurs têtes.

Elle avait dit ça avec un grand sourire et Harry ne parvint pas à masquer le sien. Il n'avait pas à le faire après tout, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. Même si des têtes se baladaient à présent dans leur jardin. Détachées de leurs corps.

_ Écoutez-moi jeune fille – commença Dumbledore, d'un ton paternaliste.

Il s'interrompit bien vite quand la 'jeune fille' en question, tourna vers lui un regard meurtrier.

_ Je vous déconseille de m'appeler ainsi, vieux détraqué sexuel.

Il n'y eut pas un bruit aux alentours pendant plusieurs secondes puis...

« PFAWAWA ! »

Draco Malfoy explosa de rire. Harry lui lança un regard blasé, mais autrement, l'ignora. Aki renifla, amusée, mais n'en dit pas plus. Finalement, le Survivant se tourna vers sa sœur adoptive :

« Et les têtes, elles sont encore dans le jardin ?

_ Oui elles sont – elles sont encore dans le jardin, expliqua lentement la japonaise, cherchant visiblement ses mots avant d'émettre un son frustré et de poursuivre dans sa langue natale. _On n'arrivait pas à se décider sur qui prendrait qui et... et franchement c'est dégoûtant_. »

Harry renifla, mais ne commenta pas. Il s'imaginait lui-même assez mal ramasser une tête, comme ça, naturellement. C'était pour le moins étrange.

Aki lui lança un sourire narquois et haussa les épaules.

_ On a appelé une équipe de nettoyeurs professionnels.

_ Nettoyeurs du genre...

_ Oui, ce genre-là.

Harry siffla, impressionné.

_ Ça va nous revenir cher.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

_ On peut se le permettre. Sans même avoir pioché dans les voûtes du clan. De plus, les primes vont rapporter gros.

Oui, ils parlaient de cadavres et d'argent en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Oui, c'était tout à fait normal. Oui, ils étaient un petit peu dérangés et non merci, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avis extérieurs. Et non, messieurs, dames, ils n'étaient pas des fous furieux. Au contraire, Aki faisait partie d'une _Team-Protector_ , une sorte d'équipe qui patrouillait dans la ville pour s'occuper des gang. Oui, sa cousine était _badass,_ parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre mot pour la définir.

Aki se désintéressa finalement de l'air estomaqué du directeur de Poudlard et se tourna vers le russe, toujours debout entre les tables de Gryffondor et Serpentard.

« Oh, tu es le garçon qui a essayé de protéger Rav de son oncle, non ? »

Andrey ne répondit rien, trop surpris et Harry haussa un sourcil.

_ Attends... comment diable es-tu au courant de ça ? C'est arrivé avant notre rencontre.

_ J'ai fait mes recherches. Apparemment cet incident a attiré l'attention et il y avait des traces écrites concernant un éclat de magie accidentelle.

Harry grimaça. Oui, oncle Vernon l'avait d'ailleurs sévèrement puni pour cela. Allez savoir cependant s'il s'agissait d'un accident provoqué par Harry ou le russe, maintenant, il n'en était plus certain.

« Je te remercie pour avoir aidé Raven quand d'autres auraient juste ignoré cela, dit-elle au russe avant de pivoter à nouveau vers son cousin . Maintenant, nous allons devoir y aller. Nous devons absolument redresser les barrières de protection si l'on ne veut pas à nouveau risquer d'être ciblé par de nouvelles attaques. On a besoin de tout le monde. Faire des modifications plus tard pour rajouter des personnes à l'intérieur des protections est juste tellement long et ennuyeux.

_ Il est hors de question que Mr Potter -

_ On n'a pas besoin de votre avis, _oji-san_. Rav – Harry sera de retour dans deux ou trois jours maximum. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. »

La jeune fille ferma les yeux un instant, reprit son calme et se tourna vers son frère adoptif.

_ Raven, est-ce que tu l'as remercié ? Dit-elle en jetant un coup d’œil vers l'étudiant de Durmstrang.

Harry afficha un air penaud, honteux d'avoir oublié cela puis marcha jusqu'au russe imposant et, quand celui-ci se pencha pour mieux observer le petit brun, Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci. »

Il avait appris depuis longtemps que cette action avait tendance à désorienter les gens. Glissant un morceau de papier dans la main de l'étranger, il lui adressa un clin d’œil joueur, puis fit demi-tour, l'air beaucoup plus insouciant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Puis, se tournant alors vers sa cousine/sœur, il rajouta :

« Profitons de la confusion pour fuir. »

Il recula juste à temps pour attraper la main de sa cousine et tous deux disparurent dans un flash violet.

Les autres sorciers clignèrent des yeux, incapable de croire ce qu'ils venaient de voir et d'entendre. Au loin, on entendait Hermione Granger à la table des lions, bégayer qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'école et des délégations profitèrent de la trop rare vision d'un Andrey Vikov, rougissant furieusement.

* * *

Deux matins plus tard, Harry était de retour à Poudlard. Il se faufila dans la Grande Salle sans être vu et c'est tout naturellement qu'il se glissa sur le banc à la table des Serpentards, juste à côté d'Andrey et commença à se servir. Quand celui-ci se tourna vers lui et le reconnut, il s'étouffa avec son toast.

Harry se tourna vers lui.

« Salut.

_ Tu – tu es revenu.

_ Bien sûr que je suis revenu. Pensais-tu que je partirai pour toujours ? »

Son ton était espiègle et l'héritier Vikov déglutit.

_ Tu es partis brusquement.

_ Mais je t'ai laissé mon numéro de portable ! Le contra joyeusement Harry avant de froncer les sourcils. Mais tu n'as pas appelé. Pas même laissé un message.

Andrey, malgré sa carrure baraquée et ses traits durs, déglutit nerveusement et afficha un air penaud.

_ Ah euh, oui, je... je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'était le numéro.

Contre toute attente, le visage d'Harry afficha un grand sourire rayonnant.

_ Ooh !? Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux !

Andrey rosit un peu. Surtout quand le petit brun face à lui se rapprocha et appuya ses mains sur genoux pour se pencher vers le russe.

_ Euh, oui. Oui, j'apprécierai beaucoup.

Harry lui offrit un sourire lumineux, ses joues chauffant un peu, puis reprit intérêt pour sa nourriture, son sourire trahissant sa joie. Se sentant aventureux, il se tourna à nouveau vers l'élève de Durmstrang.

« Ce serait un rendez-vous, donc ? »

Andrey Vikov n'était pas sûr d'avoir un jour autant rougi. De toute sa vie. Et il n'était pas le genre de mec à rougir facilement. Généralement, c'était lui qui faisait rougir les autres. Néanmoins, malgré le sourire enjôleur du plus jeune, Andrey pouvait aussi voir l'état nerveux de l'autre adolescent : il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, jouait avec ses doigts et regardait souvent ailleurs. C'était – c'était vraiment mignon.

_ Oui.

Harry leva les yeux vers le russe. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse aussi directe. En fait, s'il était sérieux, il ne pensait pas que le plus âgé répondrait pas l'affirmative. Il ne pensait même pas que l'autre était gay, ou même bi. Ça, c'était une incroyable nouvelle. Harry sourit doucement, ses joues rougissant violemment puis lança un regard furtive à l'autre garçon, tandis qu'il tartinait son toast.

_ Tu as toujours le numéro que je t'ai laissé ?

[Pour toute réponse, Andrey sourit et opina.]


	13. Symbole d'Innocence - Werewolf!OMC/Harry [G-H]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte n°200 de mon recueil Gages, publié en septembre 2017.   
> Pairing : OMC/Harry – Male!Werewolf/Animagus!Harry [No Bestiality]

**Pairing :** _OMC/Harry_ – Male!Werewolf/Animagus!Harry 

_Le Symbole de l'Innocence OU Le Faux Champion_

* * *

Harry essaya d'ignorer les regards mauvais qu'on lui jetait. Honnêtement, il avait dû être vraiment mauvais dans une autre vie. Enfin, pas lui, lui était mauvais, il le savait, mais Harry – le vrai Harry-, était... grey. Au lieu de se lever et de rejoindre les autres champions comme Hermione le poussait à faire, Harry garda un regard incrédule et fronça les sourcils, les yeux plissés.

« Pardon ?! »

Le ton bas, presque rauque fit frissonner les étudiants les plus proches eet les plus observateurs se penchèrent avec intérêt.

_ Votre nom a été choisi.

'Harry' éclata d'un rire froid.

_ Très drôle. Qui est le p'tit con derrière ça ?

L'atmosphère devint électrisante alors que _Harry_ , debout, balayait la salle d'un regard froid. Et Potter venait de jurer. Jamais personne n'avait vu le Survivant jurer.

_ Mr Potter votre nom est – commença Dumbledore.

_ Ouais, ouais et combien e chances pour que le professeur de DCFM y soit pour quelque chose ( certains remarquèrent que Moody, lequel se tendit en jetant un regard presque nerveux autour de lui, et devinrent suspicieux ). C'est vrai quoi, soyons honnête, le seul professeur de DCFM qui n'ait pas volontairement essayé de me tuer était le professeur Lupin et vous l'avez congédié à cause de sa condition de loup-garou !

Les élèves de Durmstrang froncèrent les sourcils : ils avaient entendu parlé de racisme des sorciers britanniques, mais à ce point... et puis, pourquoi diable songeaient-ils même à le laisser participer ? Avec sa structure et à moins qu'il ne soit suicidaire, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas mis son nom ! Okay, le gosse était certainement plus puissant que la moyenne, magiquement parlant. Ils pouvaient le sentir, mais voilà...

_ Mr Potter, entrez dans -

_ Je n'irai pas dans cette foutue pièce ! S'écria-t-il, faisant sursauter les personnes à proximité. Vous pensez que je ne sais pas que rentrer dans cette pièce est comme donner mon accord pour participer !?

Au vu de l'air pâle de Dumbledore, il espérait probablement que Potter ne le savait pas.

_ Mr Potter, avez-vous mis votre nom dans la Coupe ?

'Harry' commença à perdre patience.

_ Êtes-vous sourd ou quoi, _Oji-san_ ? Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour cela.

_ Avez-vous demandé -

_ Votre limite d'âge est censée empêcher cela ! Cingla 'Harry', le regard sauvage. Si vous avez réellement placé une limite d'âge, comme vous vous plaisez à l'assurer, il est impossible de tricher à moins d'utiliser des sortilèges à base de magie noire, puisque le parchemin doit comporter la signature magique du candidat.

_ Il ment.. rumina Mme Maxime, recevant un regard meurtrier du petit brun.

_ Putain, jura le Survivant.

Oui, il y avait définitivement un problème avec celui-ci. Jamais l'école ne l'avait vu autant jurer. Jamais l'école ne l'avait vu jurer tout court.

Il baissa les yeux et jura quelque chose qui fit hausser des sourcils:''Harry va m'tuer, Harry va m'tuer.''.

Finalement, il haussa les épaules dans un geste de nonchalance.

_ Ni lui ni moi ne pouvons être tenus responsable.

_ Lui ?

'Harry' afficha un sourire affable.

« Je ne suis pas Harry.»

Il y eut un silence.

Puis quelques sourcils se haussèrent sans l'accord de leurs propriétaires.

''Il ment !'' s'insurgea la directrice de Beaux-Bâtons.

Cependant, avant que la Grande Salle ne se transforme en pendémonium, un 'POUF !' résonna et une fumée envahit l'espace où se trouvait Harry, se répandant au sol et obscurcissant la vue des sorciers. 'Harry' changea lentement d'apparence, reprenant celle d'un garçon aux cheveux rouge sang et aux yeux d'un gris anthracite. Il dépassait d'au moins une ou deux têtes Harry et avait une carrure un peu plus étoffée que le Survivant.

« Aw ~ chouina l'adolescent. À cause de vous, Harry va m'en vouloir à mort.

_ Et où est Mr Potter ? » Demanda le professeur Flitwick, de sa petite voix fluette.

L'inconnu leva les yeux vers la table professorale.

_ Oh ! Il a été appelé pour... une urgence familiale. Je suis Ash, en passant, Ash Gordon, apprenti Illusionniste.

On ne manqua pas l'hésitation dans les mots ''urgence familiale'' cependant, on n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'interroger davantage.

_ Mr Potter vit avec sa famille moldue, intervint Dumbledore avec un sourire que Ash aurait pu qualifier de 'tendre' s'il avait assez stupide pour y croire.

_ Ouais ! Ricana-t-il froidement. Vous y avez veillé, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être pas assez bien, je le crains. Désolé de vous apprendre que Harry est allé vivre avec une autre famille de sang du côté de sa mère après que le foyer que vous lui aviez choisir se soit révélé inadapté.

Ash se félicita mentalement pour la gifle magistrale qu'il venait de coller au vieil homme quand une vague de silence renversa la salle avant d'être brisé par des murmures sauvages.

_ Co – Comment...

Et comme Ash adorait détruire chaque particule de réputation de Dumbledore ( et qu'il savait que toute façon, Harry allait déjà le tuer pour avoir révélé son absence ), il sortit un document qui semblait être d'origine moldue et le lut à voix haute.

_ Vernon Dursley a été condamné à la réclusion criminelle à perpétuité pour cause de maltraitance, torture et tentative de meurtre sur mineur, le 28 janvier 1987, révéla Ash en défroissant le document qu'il tenait dans sa main. Petunia Dursley a écopé de 200 heures de travaux d'intérêts généraux et on lui a retiré son droit de garde d'enfant. Le 31 mars 1990, Dudley Dursley, fils unique de Petunia et Vernon Dursley, est envoyé en centre de redressement pour jeune délinquants. J'espère que vous avez un bon avocat, directeur. Ricana l'apprenti illusionniste.

Il renifla, amusé puis se reprit.

_ Oh, en passant, Harry est parti juste avant l'arrivée des délégations il y a deux jours donc, il est impossible qu'il ait mis son nom. Et je ne l'ai pas fait non plus. Je tiens à la vie, merci bien.

Un nouveau silence passa. Ash pensait que cela allait devenir un thème régulier.

_ J'imagine que je dois prévenir Raven ?

_ Raven ? Répéta un petit Poufsouffle de première année.

Ash secoua la tête.

_ Oh, navré. J'oublie toujours qu'il passe par son nom de naissance, ici.

D'un geste, il sortit son portable – un portable très high-tech en passant et qui ne ressemblait à aucun portable de l'époque-, et pianota dessus avant de mettre sur haut-parleur. Les sang-purs étaient réticents mais aussi curieux d'en savoir plus sur le monde moldu et apparemment, le _potable_ était utilisé comme une sorte de cheminée, huh.

Il y eut deux sonneries avant que quelqu'un ne décroche et la vaste salle fut inondée par le son d'une respiration haletant et d'étranges bruits ( pour les sang-purs ) horriblement familiers pour les sorciers ayant grandi dans le monde moldu.

« Ash, je sais qu – que j'ai dit que tu pouvais appeler quand tu voulais mais c'est – c'est franchement pas le moment, le salua un Harry pantelant.

_ Désolé Raven, s'excusa Ash, mais les circonstances m'ont obligé à me révéler.

_ Circonstances ? » Répéta distraitement Harry avant qu'un bruit d'explosion ne recouvre le reste.

Les élèves sursautèrent.

On entendit Harry jurer dans une langue étrangère ressemblant fortement à du japonais puis Ash ricana.

_ Charmant Raven. Très charmant.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une nouvelle explosion retentit et les élèves tressaillirent, se demandant ce qu'il se posait et ce que foutait Harry dans un endroit pareil... où que puisse être cet endroit.

_ Où diable es-tu ?

_ Ah ~ tu vois, Taby m'a envoyé négocier avec la Famille Tenga mais... disons qu'ils sont du genre – BANG !-, agressifs /BANG !/ Tu sais, attaquer puis seulement poser les questions /BOUM !/ après. D'ailleurs -

La voix de Harry était un peu plus haletante à présente.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait prendre ? C'était une affaire de deux jours, Ash !

Marcus Flint pouvait presque deviner la moue sur le visage du petit brun. Et non, il ne trouvait pas cela mignon.

_ Ton nom est sorti de la Coupe.

_ Coupe ? Quelle Coupe ?

Quelques élèves ricanèrent, imaginant très bien l'air perdu de Harry puis le concerné jura :

« Oh merde ! »

Quiconque pensait que Harry ne jurait jamais vit le mythe s'effondrer pour de bon : le vrai Harry Potter venait de jurer. Que ce soit parce qu'il venait de comprendre ou à cause d'autre chose, on ne le sut jamais.

Il y eut un bref silence, entrecoupé par le son des coups de feu et un cri étouffé de Raven. Ash fronça les sourcils.

_ Raven ?

_ T'inquiète, écoutes. Ressors toutes les lois que tu veux mais sors-moi de ce Tournois, d'accord ? Je préférerais garder les quêtes mortelles pour les vacances d'été, si tu le veux bien.

Ash hocha la tête mais ses sourcils restèrent froncés.

_ Raven, mets-toi en visuel. Je veux t'avoir en visu.

_ Ash c'est pas le mom -

_ Mets-toi en visu, Raven !

Harry ne répondit rien mais à la place, un écran presque transparent et vaguement coloré apparut dans l'air et la silhouette du Survivant se dessina sur l'écran, une main tenant une arme moldue et l'autre faisant pression sur son genou ensanglanté pour ralentir l'afflux de sang qui s'échappait de sa blessure.

_ Oh doux Merlin ~

_ Je t'en prie, Ash, ne commence pas à apporter Merlin dans cette histoire. Déjà que Red s'est mise en tête de ne plus jurer que par Davy Jones...

Ash fit la grimace en entendant cela. Aki ''Red'' lorsqu'en mission, avait tendance à être très influencée par les films qu'elle voyait. Il se trouvait que le dernier film qu'elle avait vu était Pirates des Caraïbes, d'où le Davy Jones. Red avait un faible pour les méchants. Cette fille était timbrée.

Les injures – un mélange de japonais et d'italien-, qui quittaient les lèvres de Harry, le sortirent de ses pensées et il releva brusquement la tête.

« Putain, Rav, tu pisses le sang !

_ Ké ké ké ~ c'est généralement le cas quand on se fait tirer dessus, tu sais. »

S'il y avait bien une chose à savoir sur Raven, c'est que la dose de sarcasmes dont il s'armait quotidiennement, augmentait drastiquement lorsqu'il était blessé ou dans une mauvaise situation. Étant habitué, Ash ne le reprit pas. Pas comme si cela aurait changé quelque chose de toute façon.

Harry, qui dans sa situation, n'avait pas le luxe d'utiliser l'écran à disposition puisqu'une seconde d'inattention pourrait bien lui coûter la vie-, ne vit pas son camarade illusionniste secouer la tête, l'air vaguement amusé. Il ne vit pas non plus les nombreuses têtes qui se dessinaient en arrière plan. Lui qui croyait que Ash était caché dans une salle de classe inutilisée... De nouveaux coups de feu et 'Raven', qui s'était réfugié derrière un muret, se traîna en arrière, serrant les dents lorsqu'ils dut déplacer son genou. Son visage était blanc et en sueur alors qu'il glissait le long du mur et attrapait une recharge de balles. Il inséra les balles dans la chambre de l'arme et retira le cran de sécurité. Alors, il pressa un petit objet sur son oreille et se permit de ranger son téléphone, rassuré d'avoir ses deux mains libres pour se concentrer entièrement sur ses opposants. D'une main, il dégagea ses cheveux de sa figure, laissant une fine traînée de sang sur son front, le long de sa cicatrice. Alors, il se tourna un peu, grimaçant de douleur, se redressa en se penchant au dessus du muret puis pointa son arme dans une direction inconnue et tira avant de se baisser aussitôt.

Un cri de douleur retentit.

« _Fils de pute !_ Jura l'inconnu.

_ Ma mère n'était pas une traînée, enculé ! » Rétorqua Harry.

Ash pouffa et sortit un autre téléphone sur lequel il pianota.

_ Tiens le coup, Raven. Je t'envoie du renfort tout de suite.

_ Oh ouais, ce serait fantastique.

_ Tu devrais avoir une trappe dans une cinquantaine de mètres sur ta gauche, fit soudainement Ash en regardant en même temps les plans d'où était Harry, sur son portable.

Il y eut un vague silence, puis un grognement. Ash cessa de pianoter et releva la tête vers l'écran flottant, l'air tendu. Harry sembla voir quelque chose puisqu'il pâlit et gémit misérablement.

« Ash, si je m'en sors vivant... rappelle-moi de demander des vacances, d'accord ?

_ Pas de problème. Attends, qu'est-ce que -

GRRRR

_ Err, fit Harry en pressant un tissu sur son genou ensanglanté. Si quelqu'un essaie de me faire arrêter pour le truc d'animagus, rappelle-leur que la registration n'est autorisée qu'à partir de dix-sept ans, et si quelqu'un essaie de dire quelque chose, tu as l'autorisation de lâcher autant de bombes que tu veux.

_ Vraiment ? Fit Ash, plein d'espoir à l'idée d'anéantir la réputation de Dumbledore.

_ Yup. »

Puis, Ash sembla se souvenir de quelque chose puisqu'il ouvrit la bouche.

_ Euh attends, tu es sûr que tu veux -

… seulement pour être interrompu à nouveau.

_ Ash, malgré tout ce qu'on a pu te raconter, je tiens tout de même un minimum à la vie, okay ? De plus, je ressens beaucoup moins la douleur dans ma forme animagus. C'est une fait universel que la douleur est moins intense quand tu te transforme après avoir été blessé dans sa forme d'origine, le coup de l'adrénaline, tu vois.

Harry ne lui laissa pas davantage le temps de répliquer. Il se transforma et... disons que ça n'était pas ce à quoi s'attendait les étudiants de Poudlard. Ni même les autres d'ailleurs. Symbole de douceur, pureté et innocence, Harry Potter, le Survivant, s'était transformé en... agneau ? La forme animagus d'un sorcier symbolisait le caractère du sorcier... cela signifiait-il que Potter... Potter...

Le grondement retentit à nouveau et une forme massive apparut au bout du couloir. Ash déglutit lorsque la forme fut reconnaissable comme étant celle d'un gros loup-garou ( _un loup-garou d'Asie, pas d'Europe. Ceux d'Europe avait une forme vaguement humanoïde tandis que les loup-garou d'Asie étaient d'énormes loups._ ).

« Euh, fit Ash en regardant entre le petit agneau qu'était Raven et le gros loup-garou. C'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle, finalement. »

L'agneau pourtant, sembla se dresser sur ses quatre pattes et fit un pas vers le gigantesque loup noir.

« Bêêê. »

Ash ferma les yeux et résista à l'envie de jurer. Est-ce que... est -ce que Raven était réellement en train de provoquer le loup malgré sa blessure et sa... forme actuelle ?

Alors qu'il aurait bien aimé hurler contre son ami pour se mettre encore plus dans le pétrin, il n'en eut pas l'occasion puisque l'agneau atteignit bien trop vite le loup et... lui lécha le museau. Oui. Raven, dans sa forme animagus, lécha le museau du loup. Non, ça n'était pas une hallucination. Oui, les petits brits derrière lui s'étaient figés de stupeur. Oui, ils semblaient avoir vu un fantôme.

Et non, le loup-garou n'avait pas encore bouffé son meilleur-ami.

Ash dut se rendre à l'évidence. On est Harry Potter ou on ne l'est pas. Harry Potter parvenait à faire l'impossible ! En l'occurrence, se faire adopter ( ou, de l'avis de Ash, séduire ) par un Loup-garou pendant que l'on est sous sa forme animagus. C'était tout ce à quoi pouvait penser Ash tandis qu'il regardait le loup-garou choper l'agneau par la peau du cou et repartir par où il était venu. Ash était vraiment tenté de savoir qui se cachait derrière la forme animale du loup-garou. Il ne le sut pas (peut-être le saurait-il plus tard ?). Mais en tout cas, il eut l'occasion de voir un loup-garou léchouiller et câliner un petit agneau tremblant. Ça n'était pas une vision qui vous était offerte tous les jours.


	14. Kreattur's Protector - Vampire/Harry [F.Forest]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T7 - Harry va à la rencontre de Voldemort pour le confronter [T7, ch34] mais... les choses ne se passent pas comme dans la version canon.  
> Sur une autre note, qui aurait cru qu'il suffirait de traiter Bellatrix de 'salope' pour la faire taire, huh ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre 203 de Gages  
> Swedish Vamp!OMC/Harry  
> Warning : Swearing + slightly graphic death

_Quiconque pense que Harry est un petit ange est parti pour une belle chute d'une trentaine de mètres._

* * *

L'atmosphère était incroyablement tendue et chargée d'électricité ( pas que les sang-purs présents comprennent un tel concept moldu ). Le garçon – le Survivant-, dévisageait calmement son environnement, comme s'il n'était pas entouré de plus d'une cinquantaine de mangemorts, sans parler des créatures ayant rejoint le camp des Ténèbres et autres. Honnêtement, les créatures ne pouvaient sentir aucune peur venir du gamin. N'était-il donc pas terrifié, ici, seul contre tous ? Seul face au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Non vraiment, ils devaient bien l'avouer, l'enfant avait du cran.

Voldemort cancanait encore lorsqu'il fut rudement interrompu par le Survivant.

« C'est bon, t'as fini de causer ? »

Son ton était blasé, il n'y avait même pas un soupçon de terreur dans sa voix. Dans la clairière, tous les Mangemorts s'étaient figés d'effroi devant l'affront de Potter. Même les plus fidèles à la cause. Potter voulait mourir ou bien ? . . . D'accord, c'était stupide de dire ça puisque le gamin était de toute évidence venu de son plein gré pour saluer la Mort mais... tout de même.

_ MISÉRABLE SANS MÊLÉ – commença une voix criarde que tous avaient le malheur de connaître.

_ LA FERME, SALOPE !

Sur le coup, tout le monde se tut. Et, bien sûr, tout le monde dévisagea stupidement Harry, comme s'il lui avait soudainement poussé une seconde tête. Harry demeura impassible, pas dérangé pour un sou par les regards incrédules qu'on lui adressait. Bellatrix elle-même était choquée au-delà du possible, tant et si bien qu'elle était incapable de parler, bégayant et répétant la phrase du Survivant sous son souffle. Qui aurait cru que le héros, le Golden Boy avait un tel langage ?

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil mais ne posa pas de question. Au lieu de cela, il dévisagea longuement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, si bien que le susnommé finit par perdre patience ( pas qu'il en ait eu beaucoup à l'origine ).

_ Et bien ? Prêt à t'incliner face à ton destin ? Je vais en finir rapidement, tu vas bientôt retrouver tes chers parents, Potter.

Potter haussa l'autre sourcil.

_ Ah. Fit lentement l'adolescent, son ton plat ne changeant pas. Je crois qu'il y a eu comme un léger malentendu.

Les quelques vampires qui avaient décidé de rejoindre le combat du côté de Voldemort se redressèrent à cela.

_ Je suis juste passer pour régler certains détails avec toi, Riddle.

Le visage de Voldemort se contorsionna sous sa rage.

_ NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA !

_ Quoi, Riddle ? Mais c'est ton nom... comment diable voudrais-tu que je t'appelles ? Le provoqua Harry. Tom ?

_ POTTER ! Ragea Voldemort.

_ C'est mon nom, oui. Félicitations pour te souvenir de ça.

Malgré eux, certains vampires et loup-garous sentirent un rictus déformer leurs visages en entendant la répartie du gamin. Rin, un vampire bougon, ayant fait tout le chemin depuis _**Västerås**_ (Suède) pour assister à un bon combat, laissa échapper un ronron heureux en entendant la voix basse et rauque de l'adolescent aux yeux verts. Pour un peu, il se serait presque rouler par terre... ce qui était étrange, considérant qu'il était un vampire, pas un animal ou quoi...

_ Tu n'es pas venus pour mourir ? L'interrogea finalement Voldement, après avoir repris un peu son calme.

Bellatrix répétait toujours la phrase de Harry sous son souffle, l'air absolument médusée.

_ Non. Je n'en ai pas très envie, vois-tu. Peut-être un autre jour ?

Les Mangemorts lui adressèrent un regard stupéfait.

_ Le monde sorcier compte sur toi, Potter, le provoqua Voldemort.

Harry ricana.

« Le reste du monde peut bien brûler dans les flammes de l'Enfer pour tout ce que ça m'importe, mais _je t'explique_ : tu as fait l'erreur de t'en prendre à Kreattur il y a des années. Maintenant, tu vas payer. Et pour ça, je vais me faire un plaisir de t'ôter la vie. Et si jamais tu devais revenir parmi nous comme tu l'as déjà fait par le passé, j'enfermerai ton âme dans un bocal et je le placerai sur la cheminée de ma nouvelle maison. Comme ça, je pourrais sentir ta fureur et rire de toi à toute heure. »

Chaque mot qu'il prononçait était comme vague d'onde balayant tout sur son passage. Rin ronronna un peu plus fort. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était aller prendre l'adolescent dans ses bras et le faire sien. Bien sûr, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas-là mais il était probablement le seul assez fou pour être prêt à le faire devant le Lord Noir.

Harry nivela le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un regard calculateur avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté.

_ Tu sais, j'étais presque prêt à te laisser faire ce que tu voulais, mais il a fallu que tu utilises Kreattur, que tu essaies de le tuer presque.

_ Qui ?

_ Kreattur, répéta Harry. L'elfe de Maison de Regulus Black.

Un éclat de réalisation s'afficha sur les traits du Dark Lord.

_ Oui. Je n'apprécie pas trop qu'on s'en prenne à mes amis et... Kreattur est l'un de mes plus précieux amis.

Un murmure parcourut la foule rassemblée. Jamais auparavant on n'avait entendu parlé d'un sorcier ami avec un elfe de maison.

_ J'ai imaginé beaucoup de façons de te voir mourir. Avoua le petit brun, comme s'il avait admis avoir volé un cookie dans la jarre à biscuits de la cuisine. Quand j'ai appris que j'étais censé te tuer, je voulais te laisser brûler vif, en souvenir des Procès de Salem. Mais alors, je me suis souvenus que tu détestais les moldus donc... quelle meilleure façon de mettre fin à ta vie que de le faire à la moldue ? Comme... un dernier pied de nez, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Et, comme s'il ne venait pas juste de parler de la [future] mort du Lord Noir, Harry se mit à marcher en direction de se dernier. Voldemort, trop choqué par la tournure des événements, ne parvint pas à lever sa baguette vers Potter. Un sourire sanguinaire étira les lèvres du petit brun aux yeux verts. Rin, le vampire suédois, ronronna un peu plus fort. Puis, Potter atteignit Voldemort, sans qu'aucun de ses partisans ( mise à part les créatures, qui elles étaient plus intéressées par le spectacle en lui-même ) n'eut le temps de réagir et de se mettre en place pour protéger leur maître.

Le coup de pied que Harry lui destina dans l'entrejambe le fit plier en deux. Voldemort gémit de douleur. Les créatures tressaillirent et lui adressèrent un regard sympathique mais ne vinrent pas à sa rescousse. Les autres mangemorts pâlirent brutalement. Quelques uns tressaillirent même de douleur – ceux-ci avaient probablement subit quelque chose de semblable dans leur jeunesse. Dès que Voldemort fut à terre, Harry se jeta sur lui, à califourchon sur ses hanches inexistantes et entreprit de le frapper au visage. Coup de poing après coup de poing. Sa main l'élançait mais Harry n'en avait que faire et continua de frapper. Son poing fut bientôt souillé par le sang de son ennemi et un rire un peu fou lui échappa mais jamais, jamais il n'arrêta de frapper. Tous, ne pouvaient que regarder ce spectacle morbide, l'air fasciné.

Finalement, après ce qui sembla être une éternité – mais n'était en réalité que dix minutes-, le poing du gamin s'abattit une dernière fois sur le visage ensanglanté et non-identifiable du Mage Noir.

Harry se redressa un peu, s'étira et fit craquer quelques os avant d'essuyer la sueur sur son front, étalant le sang de son ennemi sur sa tempe droite. Alors, il gloussa. Oui. Il gloussa. Tant et si bien que son gloussement se transforma en rire hystérique et il ne s'arrêta que pour invoquer une épée.

« Ah. La famille Jones a mit votre tête à prix. » fit-il tout à coup en se dégageant.

Quand il fut debout, il sortit un... truc moldu commença à pianoter dessus. Ensuite, il étira le bras tenant l'engin et sembla attendre quelque chose avant de ranger l'outil. Quand il avisa les regards confus, il soupira et expliqua :

« J'ai pris une photo avec vous, le corps de Riddle et moi-même. La tête n'est plus assez reconnaissable. Sait-on jamais, ils pourraient me refuser la prime. » rajouta-t-il, d'un ton boudeur et enfantin tandis qu'il tranchait la tête du Mage Noir Déchu et la balançait de côté.

« Kreattur. »

CRACK

Un vieil Elfe de Maison grincheux apparut et sembla se remettre d'aplomb à la vue du Survivant.

« Maître Harry ! Que peut faire Kreattur pour Maître Harry ?

_ Peux-tu te charger de la tête de Riddle, je te prie ? Mets-là dans un endroit réfrigéré si possible.

_ Tout de suite, Maître Harry ! »

Avant même que Bellatrix n'ait pu s'indigner de l'obéissance de l'elfe de maison des Black, l'elfe avait disparu, la tête défigurée dans ses frêles bras.

Ce fut seulement alors que Harry fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'autre chose. Il en ressortit une toute petite boîte d'un vert fluorescent, décorée de têtes de mort noires. Quand il appuya sur la roulette, une petite flamme jaillit. Les mangemorts étaient fascinés.

_ Sinon, je me demandais, fit Harry, en jouant avec son briquet. Elle vient d'où cette théorie selon laquelle les vampires brillent et/ou brûlent au soleil ? Elles doivent bien venir de quelque part, non ?

Harry écouta distraitement un vampire – Rin, comme il se présenta-, expliquer que les vampires avaient cela bien des siècles plus tôt, afin de faire croire aux moldus ( et aux sorciers les plus stupides ) qu'il était très simple de reconnaître un vampire. Ainsi, eux étaient tranquille car les moldus ne les soupçonneraient pas. Après tout, les vampires ne brûlaient pas au soleil – sauf exception-, et ne brillaient certainement pas. Ils n'étaient pas des pierres précieuses !

_ Ooh, je vois. Fit Harry, en même temps qu'il vidait un bidon d'essence sur le cadavre de Voldemort.

À vrai dire, Harry les avait tellement distrait avec ses questions qu'ils avaient échoué à remarquer ce qu'avait sorti le Survivant... jusqu'à ce qu'il vide le bidon, cela dit.

Harry adressa un sourire charmeur au vampire et lui fit un clin d’œil.

« Merci. »

Pour toute réponse, Rin se lécha les lèvres.

Puis, Harry alluma le briquet et le laissa tomber sur le macabé qui s'enflamma à toute vitesse.

_ Je vous aurais bien laissé le cadavre, fit Harry, mais j'ai peur de ce que Bellatrix pourrait faire avec.

Le sous-entendu ne fut perdu par aucun.

Quand Harry quitta la clairière, il ne fut arrêté par personne, mais il fut cependant rejoint par un certain vampire suédois.


	15. Yule Ball Invitation - Durmstrang/Harry [G-H]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durmstrang!OMC invite Harry à se rendre au Bal en sa compagnie ( ceux-ci se tournaient déjà autour depuis de nombreuses semaines ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N°210, publié en mars 2018, sur fanfiction.net.  
> T4 - Bashing!Hermione, Ginny, Ron

Le repas n'allait pas commencer avant encore une quinzaine de minutes mais déjà, les tables commençaient à se remplir. Harry, qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, balaya la vaste pièce d'un regard neutre, avant de se diriger vers la table représentant sa maison. Il soupira de soulagement quand il remarqua que ni Weasley, ni Granger n'étaient présents. Ronald était probablement en train de faire le zouave ou à provoquer un Serpentard et, connaissant Granger, celle-ci devait encore être à la bibliothèque. Nous étions le 13 décembre. Malgré le vœu d'innocence de Harry, la Coupe avait... fait quelque chose et le Survivant avait été forcé de participer au Tournois. Le seul point positif, c'est que les autres élèves ne le traitaient plus comme un paria et que le professeur Sprout était actuellement redevenue la femme douce et charmante qu'il avait toujours plus ou moins apprécié.

Malheureusement, comme Harry l'avait prévu, Weasley et Granger étaient revenus à lui comme des petits toutous et avaient prétendu(s) que rien n'était arrivé, qu'ils ne l'avaient pas lâchement abandonné. Harry ressentait un profond mépris pour eux. Toute l'amitié qu'il avait un jour éprouvé à leur égard, s'était envolée comme une feuille sur le trottoir. Ainsi, même si les deux abrutis lui reparlaient, la réciproque n'était pas vraie : Harry passait le plus clair de son temps en leur présence à les ignorer, et cela n'était pas passé inaperçu auprès des autres étudiants. Ceux-ci étaient peut-être hypocrites, mais ils avaient au moins une certaine utilité : partout dans le château, on chuchotait comment Granger et Weasley avaient lâchement abandonné le Survivant quand celui-ci avait le plus besoin d'eux. Harry avait juste besoin de maintenir une façade distante et blessée et tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes.

Malgré tout cela, Harry n'avait eu aucun problème à réussir la première épreuve ( même s'il avait failli être grillé comme une saucisse à plusieurs reprises ), grâce à l'entraînement prodigué par Fred et George Weasley. Vraiment, ces deux-là étaient des perles rares. Et il se trouva que les jumeaux n'étaient pas seulement bons à enseigner des sorts et à faire des farces. Ils avaient également pris sur eux pour lui enseigner la valse traditionnelle et ses variantes quand McGonagall avait annoncé le Bal à venir et l'obligation des champions à s'y présenter accompagnés. Harry était presque sûr que ce vieux jeu de McGo avait pensé qu'il inviterait une fille. Certainement pas. En fait, Harry ne savait pas vraiment qui il allait inviter, mais ce ne serait certainement pas une fille. et... okay, il était aussi relativement timide malgré son caractère froid et assuré depuis le tirage au sort des noms. Ça n'était pas comme s'il pouvait juste se pointer devant un gars et l'inviter. Il avait changé, depuis la rentrée, mais pas à ce point.

Il en était à là de ses pensées et comptaient s'asseoir à sa table lorsqu'un raclement de gorge le fit presque sursauter. Il se retourna, une main sur le cœur et une lueur curieuse éclaira son regard quand il avisa Przemyslaw. C'était un étudiant polonais, qui faisait parti de la délégation de Dursmtrang. Harry le connaissait parce que, en explorant le domaine de Poudlard, Przemyslaw était tombé dans l'une des salles abandonnées ( dans un couloir désaffecté ) que Harry avait réaménagé aussi bien pour s'entraîner sur des mannequins magiques que pour faire de la musculation. Il était toujours aussi petit et svelte, mais des muscles saillaient son corps et son torse était à présent finement musclé. Harry trouvait qu'il s'en sortait pas mal, après seulement quelques mois d'efforts.

Przemyslaw avait revêtu la cape rouge de son uniforme, ce qui le distinguait des autres élèves et attirait l'attention de ceux-ci sur eux.

« Mr. Potter. »

Même s'ils se côtoyaient depuis plusieurs semaines, ils n'étaient pas encore passés sur la base de prénoms. Pourtant, l'ajout de ''Mr'' à son nom, lui fit savoir que l'autre étudiant comptait ouvrir une discussion assez formelle.

_ Mr Andrzejak.

Przemyslaw sourit. Le petit brun avait mis un certain temps avant de parvenir à prononcer son nom complet, mais il avait finalement réussi. D'un geste élégant, il créa une rose qu'il offrit au Survivant. Celui-ci l'accepta, ignorant aisément les murmures et les doigts pointés dans leur direction, tant il était surpris par les actions du garçon plus âgé.

Le polonais lui attrapa délicatement la main.

« J'aimerai savoir si vous voudriez bien m'accompagner au Bal de Yule, Mr Potter. »

Harry ne parvint pas à masquer son expression agréablement surprise lorsqu'il entendit l'invitation du polonais. Autour d'eux, la salle explosa en murmures et les membres de la délégation bulgare affichaient un air ouvertement surpris voire choqué par l'audace d'un des leurs. Jamais auraient-ils pensé qu'un des leurs oseraient inviter l'étudiant le plus célèbre de Poudlard. Ce dernier rosit doucement et regarda la rose qu'il tenait dans ses mains en se mordillant délicatement la lèvre inférieure.

 _Plus loin à la table des lions, Ginny Weasley fronça fortement les sourcils. Qui était ce gars pour se permettre de faire ainsi le premier pas ? Comme si Harry allait accepter ! Il allait lui demander à elle... à elle... ou à la fille Chang. Ce type devait vraiment être arrogant pour faire une telle chose_.

Finalement, Harry releva les yeux, un doux sourire aux lèvres :

« Ce serait avec plaisir, Sir Andrzejak. »

Harry n'avait pas oublié ce que Przemyslaw lui avait raconté un jour; qu'il vivait dans une vieille bourgade qui avait un jour été une ville royale et qu'il était descendant de Chevaliers ( ou de l'équivalent polonais des chevaliers ). Ils en avaient ri et Harry avait commencé à se référer à lui comme ''Sir''.

Przemyslaw lui offrit un sourire espiègle et s'inclina légèrement :

« Je pense que nous nous connaissons suffisamment à présent. Appelez-moi par mon prénom. »

Harry rougit un peu plus.

_ Bien sûr, Przemyslaw. Tu peux m'appeler Hadrian.

Tous deux savaient très bien ce qu'il entendait par-là. Personne n'appelait jamais Harry par son vrai nom. Dumbledore avait vraiment bien réussi son coup. Pourtant, depuis qu'il avait appris que son véritable prénom était Hadrian, il espérait qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Mais ça n'était jamais arrivé. Les gens ne comprenaient juste pas. Harry en était malade d'entendre son diminutif être constamment utiliser. Quand on l'appelait 'Harry', il avait l'impression que les gens ne voyaient que le Survivant ou le fils de James et Lily et pas... pas le garçon lui-même. En lui donnant l'autorisation de l'appeler par son véritable prénom, l'héritier Potter donnait à Przemyslaw la possibilité d'apprendre à connaître réellement Hadrian Potter. Pas Harry, pas le Survivant.

Hadrian sourit timidement quand le polonais leva sa main ( celle d'Harry ) pour poser ses lèvres contre le dos de celle-ci. Ses joues chauffèrent et ses lèvres se recourbèrent un peu plus. Finalement, Przemyslaw fit lentement baisser sa main, mais ne la lâcha pas tout de suite. À la place, il se pencha un peu en avant, de sorte que son visage soit la hauteur de celui de Harry et ses lèvres se pressèrent doucement contre son oreille, son souffle chaud provoquant des frissons chez le plus jeune :

« Voudrais-tu me retrouver ce soir, dans le parc ? »

Hadrian rougit un peu plus et se mordit à nouveau la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de sourire niaisement. Bien sûr, Przemyslaw savait l'effet qu'il produisait chez les autres et, dans ce cas-ci, chez Harry, et il sourit un peu plus lorsqu'il se redressa.

_ J'en serai ravi. Répondit doucement le Gryffondor.

Le polonais usa de son self-control pour ne pas l'embrasser ici et maintenant. Pas qu'il était embarrassé ou quoi que ce soit. Il pensait juste que ça n'était pas encore le bon moment: chaque chose en son temps. Et Harry était déjà suffisamment rouge. Il voulait être le seul à découvrir jusqu'où pouvaient s'étendre les rougeurs du petit brun.

_ Nous nous verrons tout-à-l'heure, dans ce cas. Susurra le plus âgé.

Hadrian hocha la tête dans un mouvement à la fois timide et élégant ( il avait une duchesse effectuer cela il y a longtemps dans un film relatant l'époque victorienne ) et le polonais se détourna. Aucun ne put masquer le sourire ravi qui ornait leurs lèvres alors qu'ils gagnaient leurs places respectives. Harry fut tout de suite questionné et harcelé par les trois poursuiveuses de Gryffondors, qui avaient toujours agit un peu comme des grandes sœurs avec lui, tandis que tous les élèves de Durmstrang et de Serpentard, dévisageaient Przemyslaw Andrzejak, l'air sidérés. Que ce soit parce qu'il avait eu l'audace d'inviter Potter ou parce que Potter avait accepté, personne n'en était vraiment sûr, mais puisque tout le monde continuaient de dévisager les deux jeunes hommes, personne n'irait leur en tenir rigueur.

* * *

_. _. _. _. _. _. _. _Peut être considéré comme la suite ou un Bonus._

« Alors, racontes ! S'exclama Katie Bell, quand Harry fut finalement bien installé.

_ Qui c'est, en fait ? » Rajouta Alicia alors qu'elle faisait taper sa fourchette contre son assiette vide, affamée.

Le sourire joyeux de Harry ne l'avait pas quitté et semblait encore plus lumineux qu'avant quand il leva les yeux vers elles.

_ Oh, c'est – c'est Przemyslaw. Il – Il err... nous nous sommes croisés un jour, et – et...

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un murmure embarrassé et les trois poursuiveuses échangèrent un regard ravi.

Depuis le début de l'année, elles n'avaient pas vraiment pu taquiner Harry parce que celui-ci avait pris sur lui de maintenir une façade calme et distante afin d'éviter d'être blessé à nouveau. Les trois jeunes femmes étaient vraiment furieuse après Granger et le jeune frère des jumeaux. Vraiment, elles avaient juste envie de briser quelque chose quand Harry se renfermait brusquement. Oh, elles savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls responsables, mais étant donné que Harry avait déjà prévu de faire quelque chose concernant les Dursley, elles ne pouvaient refouler leur colère sur ces deux-là.

Harry était aux anges. La seule chose qui pouvait entacher sa bonne humeur était -

« Un problème, Ginny ? »

Il avait dit cela d'un ton calme et d'une voix douce mais, malgré cela, toute la salle l'entendit et les discussions enragées se turent soudainement pour laisser place à un silence soudain.

On dévisageait encore Harry et Przemyslaw, mais on regardait à présent aussi la plus jeune de la fratrie Weasley. Celle-ci, entourée par ses camarades, était rouge de colère et fusillait la table des vert et argent du regard. Finalement, elle tourna les yeux vers le Survivant et sa colère se fana. Un peu.

« Harry, tu ne peux pas accepter. »

Le sourcil gauche de Harry tressauta. Angelina sentit un sourire sauvage étirer les traits de son visage. Elle avait toujours plus ou moins détesté les deux plus jeunes Weasley. Ils étaient juste si différents des jumeaux et des autres Weasley...

_ Pardon ?

Une fois encore, son ton plat et froid suffit à ramener le calme qui avait été menacé lorsque la Weaslette avait pris la parole.

_ Enfin, pourquoi diable irais-tu avec lui ? Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu as accepté. Je sais que tu es obligé d'aller au Bal mais tu aurais pu y aller avec n'importe qui et -

_Est-ce que c'est ta manière d'annoncer délicatement que tu es homophobe ?

Il y eut un blanc.

Oh, Harry allait lui faire payer pour avoir tenté de le droguer à plusieurs reprises.

Ginny ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, sans savoir quoi dire tandis que, autour d'elle, les murmures devenait plus fort à mesure que son silence s'éternisait.

Finalement, elle sembla retrouver l'usage de sa voix :

« Non ! Non, pas du tout ! »

Mais ne parvint pas à se montrer crédible aux yeux de son public. Les autres étudiants froncèrent les sourcils et plissèrent les yeux face à son ton forcé. Une goutte de sueur perla le long de la tempe de la rouquine. Harry maintint une façade impassible. La soirée avait pourtant si bien débutée... il ne laisserait personne la lui gâcher.

« Pourquoi n'y viendrais-tu pas avec moi ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il tourna la tête vers la source vocale et cligna à nouveau des yeux lorsqu'il vit que Ginny avait repris le contrôle de sa voix. Son sourcil gauche s'éleva.

_ Pardon ?

_ Le bal, reprit Ginny. Tu n'as qu'à m'inviter.

Son masque d'impassibilité se fissura, tant il était stupéfait par l'idiotie de sa camarade Gryffondor. Il n'était pas le seul. Même les Serpentards affichaient des visages sidérés. Harry se tourna un peu sur son banc, pour jeter à la jeune Weasley un regard incrédule :

« Excuse-moi, Ginny mais, pourquoi devrais-je t'inviter ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué – ce qui est assez difficile à croire puisque c'est la raison pour laquelle nous parlons maintenant-, j'ai déjà invité. »

Trois tables plus loin, Przemyslaw hocha presque frénétiquement la tête. Il n'était pas certain de ce que cette petite peste essayait d'achever, mais il ne comptait pas la laisser faire. Pour l'instant, Hadrian ( _'whoo ! Hadrian, quel joli prénom !'_ ) semblait parfaitement se débrouiller. Przemyslaw comptait profiter du spectacle. Dommage, il n'y avait pas de pop corn. Ça aurait été la cerise sur le gâteau.

Ginny, contrairement à ses camarades, ne savait pas qu'elle était en train de creuser sa propre tombe et que chacune de ses tentatives résultait à un nouveau coup de pelle.

_ Parce que – parce que je te le demande. Je t'invite. Et je suis une fille. Et tu aimes les filles.

Hadrian haussa un sourcil, les autres aussi. Potter n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt particulier pour quelqu'un ( mis à part Andzejak évidemment ) donc ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment savoir s'il aimait ou non les filles.

_ En fait non. Fit celui-ci. Je n'aime pas les filles. Étant enfant j'ai vécu un traumatisme chez ma tante, qui m'a à tout jamais dégoûté des femmes, expliqua le jeune homme. Et même si j'aimais effectivement les filles, je ne t'aurais pas invité, Ginny. Tu ne m'intéresse pas.

C'était peut-être extrêmement direct, mais au moins, il n'y avait pas de mésinterprétation à en tirer. C'était probablement la meilleure chose à faire.

_ Harry ! S'exclama Hermione, choquée Tu n'as pas à te montrer aussi cruel.

Partout autour d'elle, les étudiants lui adressèrent un même regard incrédule voire exaspéré.

Le Survivant pivota vers son ancienne meilleure amie.

_ Est-ce qu'on a suivi la même conversation, toi et moi, Granger ? Donc, dis-moi qui est le plus cruel de nous deux : celui qui est honnête envers ses sentiments, ou celle qui essaie de priver un autre de son libre-arbitre en le gavant de philtres d'amour ?

Un murmure remonta le long des tables. Est-ce qu'ils avaient bien entendus ? Est-ce que Potter venait d'accuser indirectement Weaslette de l'avoir drogué avec des philtres d'amour ? Les philtres étaient moins puissants que les potions comme l'Amortentia mais ils n'en étaient pas moins dangereux.

Harry se détourna de Granger pour reporter son attention sur une Ginny toujours aussi furieuse :

« Réfléchis bien, Ginevra. Il y a une fine ligne entre philtres d'amour et potions du type Amortentia. Au moment-même où tu songeras à franchir cette ligne, je lancerai mon avocat à tes trousses. Et crois-moi, ce ne sera pas joli.

_ Il est vicieux, dit Przemyslaw, depuis sa place. J'aime ça ! »

Ses camarades lui jetèrent un regard amusé. Bien sûr, Przemyslaw allait adorer cela. Il faut dire, ils avaient plus ou moins tous un certain goût pour les personnes à fort caractère. C'était juste leur truc. Quoi que, Vladmir fréquentait Darla, une jeune fille douce et timide qui travaillait tous les samedi et vendredi soir à la librairie _тёмный_ ,dans le quartier sorcier, pas loin de Durmstrang.

Le polonais se pourlécha les lèvres quand il avisa le sourire carnassier de son futur cavalier. Przemyslaw n'avait pas vraiment de 'critères types' que son/sa partenaire devait remplir, mais s'il en avait eu, il était sûr que Hadrian les aurait tous rempli.

Harry haussa un sourcil quand il vit Ginny ouvrir la bouche pour dire une bêtise mais Hermione lui écrasa la pied et Ginny se tut.

« Harry, pense à ce que tu fais. Tu vas représenter Poudlard au Bal. »

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté.

_ Exactement Granger.

Hermione flancha quand son nom de famille quitta les lèvres de son ancien meilleur ami.

_ Et tu sais quoi, en France et en Bulgarie Magique, les relations homosexuelles sont parfaitement acceptées. C'est aussi censé le cas en Grande-Bretagne Magique. Que penses-tu que les gens vont croire si jamais ils apprenaient que l'un des champions s'est vu forcé de changer de cavalier parce que les enseignants voyaient cela comme une image ?

Hermione déglutit. Elle savait ce qu'il entendait par-là. Ils savaient tous. Przemyslaw caqueta en silence.

Les autres communautés magiques ne le prendraient pas bien. La Grande-Bretagne était déjà vue comme une communauté d'arriérés... si quelqu'un fronçait les sourcils en voyant l'un des champions de Poudlard venir au bras d'un autre homme, des individus extérieurs à la Grande-Bretagne pourraient voir cela d'un mauvais œil.

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit : 2 – 0 pour lui.

« Je crois que nous avons fait le tour, non ? J'ai accepté l'invitation de Przemyslaw parce que j'en avais envie. Et je n'ai de toute évidence pas envie d'inviter Ginevra ou quelqu'un d'autre, merci bien. »

Pour couronner le tout, Harry leur offrit un sourire marketing qui convainquit tout le monde qu'ils feraient mieux d'agréer à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il va sans dire, tout le monde hocha la tête.

Przemyslaw résista à l'envie de _glomper(1)_ Harry. Oui, il résista vraiment.

À l'autre bout de la salle, Ginny et Hermione se murèrent dans un silence honteux.

* * *

Plus tard, bien après que tous les étudiants aient regagné leurs salles communes et que les enseignants aient rejoint le salon des profs pour la soirée poker, une ombre se faufila hors du bateau de Durmstrang et gagna le parc. L'ombre s'arrêta devant le Lac Noir, quand il avisa une frêle silhouette, assise devant l'étendue d'eau.

« Hadrian. »

Le susnommé tourna la tête et leva les yeux vers l'ombre et un sourire un brin timide étira ses lèvres.

_ Przemyslaw. Tu as pu échapper à Karkaroff ?

Le plus âgé renifla; ça n'avait pas été évident. Karkaroff semblait parfois avoir des yeux derrière la tête. Ça avait été amusant de causer du grabuge dans différents compartiments du bateau afin de libérer l'accès à l'entrée du navire. Il était certain que son directeur était encore occupé avec les lutins dans l'aile sud. Przemyslaw espérait vraiment que ses amis avaient pris des photos ou mieux... des vidéos.

Le polonais vint s'installer à côté de Hadrian et enveloppa un bras autour de sa taille. Comme le petit brun ne chercha pas à se dégager, Przemyslaw s'autorisa un léger sourire et embrassa la tempe du Gryffondor. Intérieurement, son mini-Me cria '' _Yes !_ '' tout en sautant, le poing levé en l'air, quand Hadrian se blottit simplement contre lui.

« Przemyslaw ~

_ Humm ?

_ Pourquoi m'as-tu invité au Bal ? » Demanda Harry en leva les yeux vers le polonais.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils puis prit un air pensif.

_ Je pensais que c'était évident.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à Harry.

_ Je voulais t'inviter, donc je l'ai fait, expliqua-t-il avec un fort accent. Et puis, poursuivit-il plus calmement, ça aurait été très inapproprié si j'avais invité quelqu'un d'autre alors que je souhaitais apprendre à mieux te connaître.

Harry rosit. Oh, il savait très bien ce qu'entendait l'autre garçon par ''mieux connaître''. Ils avaient un peu parlé au cours des dernières semaines. Ils avaient fait connaissance, s'étaient plus et avaient flirté maladroitement. Przemyslaw descendaient d'une vieille lignée polonaise. Il suivait les formalités et, sûrement, inviter quelqu'un au bal, était une étape importante lorsqu'on s'apprêtait à courtiser quelqu'un.

Przemyslaw attrapa la petite main froide de Harry et la porta à ses lèvres.

_ Je voulais vraiment t'inviter au Bal.

Le rougissement de Hadrian s'étendit sur ses joues. Przemyslaw déglutit et rosit.

_ Humm, approuva Harry. Je suis content que tu l'aies fait, avoua-t-il en jouant avec les boutons de la chemise du plus âgé.

Pendant quelques instants, ils observèrent les fées flotter et danser sur la surface de l'eau, avant que le plus âgé ne reprenne la parole :

« J'ai adoré la façon dont tu as géré la situation, au dîner. 

_ Vraiment ? »

Przemyslaw hocha la tête et Hadrian sourit un peu plus. Accepter l'invitation de Przemyslaw Andrzejak était vraiment la meilleure chose qu'il ait fait jusqu'à présent.

Cette pensée ne fut que renforcer lorsque – après avoir timidement le polonais sur la joue lorsque celui-ci le raccompagna aux portes du château-, l'étranger rougit et lui offrit un véritable sourire.

Hadrian regagna son dortoir, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres.


	16. Mysterious Lover - Unspeakable!OMC/Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unknown Unspeakable!Greengrass!OMC/Harry   
> Univers : T5 - Trial ( + 5th year )

Harry l'avait rencontré pour la première fois au Ministère de la Magie, lors de son audience pour utilisation de la magie hors de Poudlard.

Personne ne l'avait aidé à se préparer pour une audience face au Wizengamot au grand complet mais ça allait, parce que Harry se débrouillait bien mieux quand il était sous pression et sans aucun plan. Peu importe ce que Granger en disait. Celle-ci pensait qu'il n'était pas préparé du tout, qu'il allait se planter s'il y allait seul ( pas comme si quelqu'un s'était proposé pour le défendre, hein ). Elle ne l'avait pas dit mais Harry pouvait le lire sur son visage.

Harry s'était réveillé à l'aube se matin-là et avait décidé de se rendre au Ministère de la Magie, accompagné de Fred et George, parce que ceux-ci connaissaient le chemin et seraient un bon soutien moral. Au moins ceux-ci ne le stresseraient pas davantage sur le trajet. Connaissant Mrs Weasley et Dumbledore, ils auraient probablement envoyé quelqu'un comme Moody et, bien que Harry apprécie le caractère brutal et renfrogné de l'ex Auror, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela à ce moment-là.

* * *

Il n'était que sept heure trente lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Ministère et firent enregistrer leurs baguettes. Ils avaient une heure trente à attendre puisque l'audience de Harry était à neuf heures. Cependant, Harry avisa un... err... origami volant, se dirigeant droit vers lui et il l'attrapa au vol.

“Oh. Bandes d'idiots incompétents.” murmura Harry sous son souffle.

Fred et George se glissèrent derrière lui pour lire par dessus son épaule.

“Ils ont changé l'horaire ? S'exclama George.

_ Ils ont le droit de faire ça dans un délai aussi court ? S'interrogea Fred.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr mais étant donné qu'apparemment ils vont m'interroger face au Wizengamot au grand complet, je ne pense pas qu'obéir aux règles soient vraiment très importantes pour Fudge. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est me décrédibiliser par tous les moyens mis à sa disposition. déclara Harry avant de fermer les yeux. Peu importe de toute façon, il me reste encore trente minutes.”

Il rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'il se sentit observé. Et il savait que lorsqu'il se sentait observé, c'était généralement le cas. Un frisson descendit dans son dos. Pas un mauvais frisson, non. C'était... différent. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il... Il aimait cela.

Il y avait quelqu'un au fond du couloir qu'ils avaient déjà passé. C'était un homme, mais c'était tout ce que Harry pouvait dire avec certitude. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir et la capuche de son manteau lui retombait sur le visage, couvrant efficacement ses yeux. Le reste était recouvert par un demi-masque. Harry sut instantanément qu'il le fixait. Il ne détourna pas le regard.

Il y avait... quelque chose chez cet homme. Quelque chose d'envoûtant.

* * *

Quand Harry entra dans la salle d'audience, la première chose qu'il remarqua, ce ne fut pas la familiarité qu'il avait pour cette salle, c'était l'homme mystérieux qui chuchotait avec quelques membres du Wizengamot. Deux autres hommes étaient vêtus de l'exacte même manière que l'inconnu qui intéressait tant Harry, mais le petit brun pouvait aisément les différencier.

Lors de l'audience, quand Harry suggéra de leur montrer ses souvenirs de l'attaque, ce fut 'son' inconnu, qui se chargea d'aider Harry à retirer dupliquer et retirer ses souvenirs.

Le langue-de-plomb prit sa main. Ça n'était pas une action nécessaire pour retirer les mémoires, Harry le savait, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement réconfortant chez cet homme au visage inconnu.

Harry était curieux, mais il s'en fichait un peu, de ce qui se cachait sous la capuche du langue de plomb. Leurs magies entraient en résonance et s'enroulaient, s'enveloppaient autour de l'autre. C'était intoxiquant.

S'il n'avait pas eu autant de _self-control_ , le Survivant aurait probablement laissé échapper un son très embarrassant devant cette assemblée. Mais comme il avait plus de contrôle que cela, il se retint.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer le sourire presque amusé du langue-de-plomb.

* * *

Harry affichait un sourire profondément victorieux et vindicatif quand Fudge fut obligé de le reconnaître innocent de toute charge. Et ce fut pire lorsque les langues-de-plomb approchèrent Amelia Bones avec la preuve que Miss Dolores Umbridge avait envoyé les deux détraqueurs dans le Surrey avec l'objectif d'embrasser Potter. Et pas dans un sens très sexy.

Après quelques salutations distinguées auprès des Lords qui souhaitaient une entrevue avec lui, dans les semaines à venir, Harry put quitter enfin quitter la salle. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas compté sur l'aide du directeur puisque celui-ci n'avait même pas pointé le bout de son nez. Honnêtement, songea Harry en passant les portes de la salle d'audience. On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même.

Fred et George étaient assis sur l'un des bancs bordant le couloir quand il sortit. Oh, ils l'avaient attendu.

“Alors ?” firent-ils lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur.

Bien que le sourire satisfait de Harry disait tout, il y avait toujours un certain soulagement ressenti lorsqu'on recevait une réponse vocalisée.

“Innocent.” leur répondit Harry en leur tirant la langue.

Les jumeaux comptaient dire quelque chose lorsqu'ils s'interrompirent brusquement et fixèrent un point dans son dos. Le petit brun n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était derrière lui. Il pouvait sentir la magie de l'autre homme s'enrouler autour de la sienne. C'était un sentiment étrange, mais pas déplaisant, bien au contraire.

Il se retourna tout de même, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres et haussa un sourcil interrogateur, face à l'homme encapuchonné.

Une voix grave lui répondit:

“Madame Bones m'envoie vous escorter.”

Un agréable frisson parcourut Harry et il jura avoir vu l'ombre d'un sourire satisfait étirer les lèvres du langue-de-plomb. Ça n'était peut-être pas uniquement son imagination.

Harry n'était pas non plus stupide au point d'ignorer les rictus narquois qu'arboraient les jumeaux et il savait qu'une fois en sécurité dans la chambre des jumeaux, il aurait droit à un interrogatoire en règle.

“Bien sûr, répondit-il, d'une voix sereine. Est-ce que vous pensez que nous pourrions faire un détour par le Département un Mystères ?”

L'homme ne dit rien mais Harry devina – d'une certaine façon-, le sourcil haussé de l'homme masqué et encapuchonné.

“J'ai cru comprendre que mon nom figurait sur une boule de cristal.” dit Harry, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Pendant un moment, le langue-de-plomb ne répondit rien, puis il hocha la tête et se mit en marche, se dirigeant d'un pas sûr vers l'un des ascenseurs au fond du couloir. L'ascenseur était quasiment vide lorsqu'il s'ouvrit pour les laisser entrer, aussi n'eurent-ils aucun mal à tous se caser dedans.

L'homme qui se trouvait déjà dans l'ascenseur – Dirk Creswell, indiquait son badge-, en sortit au moment eux, entrèrent. Le langue-de-plomb appuya sur le bouton 9.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans une longue enfilade de couloirs sombres. Enfin, ils atteignirent le dernier couloir. Il était constitué d'inombrables portes. Harry étouffa un caquètement de joie. Il avait raison ! C'était le couloir de ses rêves ! Et la porte vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient était celle dont il rêvait depuis plusieurs semaines ! C'était une grande porte lisse et noire. Elle marquait l'entrée du Département des Mystères.

Le langue-de-plomb plaça sa main, paume à plat contre la surface noire de la porte, et murmura sous son souffle. Des runes s'illuminèrent et la porte s'ouvrit.

“Des protections ont été mises en place pour désorienter les personnes qui ne devraient pas se trouver ici.” expliqua l'inconnu, face aux regards curieux des trois étudiants.

Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête. Ils étaient toujours curieux mais ils savaient qu'il ne servait à rien de questionner un langue-de-plomb: ceux-ci étaient, après tout, tenus au secret quant aux activités se déroulant dans ce Département. Harry eut le temps d'apercevoir un éclat blond avant que la porte ne se referme derrière et il donna un bref coup de coude à Fred, qui en fit de même avec George. Visiblement, Tommy-boy avait placé des minions pour surveiller l'entrée des Mystères.

Soudain, quelque chose d'extrêmement étrange arriva : les murs se tournèrent sur eux-même. Le langue-de-plomb ne parut même pas désorienté. Il chuchota quelque chose à propos de ''Protections'' et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour que le trio de Gryffondors hochent la tête et talonnent l'homme.

Ils passèrent de nombreux couloirs, tous aussi identiques les uns que les autres. Harry et les jumeaux suivaient de près l'inconnu afin de ne pas accidentellement se perdre.

Le langue-de-plomb s'arrêta finalement devant une grande porte noire. Oh. C'était celle-là. Elle ne comportait pas de protections particulière mais était férocement gardée par deux autres langues-de-plomb.

“Tiens, _Shield_ , je pensais que tu étais dans les étages inférieures avec Lady Bones. fit l'un d'entre eux quand ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

_ C'était le cas, _Blade_. je viens de terminer. J'escorte ces messieurs dans cette salle.” répondit 'Shield' en désignant du menton, la porte qu'ils gardaient, la Salle des Prophéties.

_ Ont-il le droit d'être ici ? Questionna le second garde.

_ Oui, _Claw_. Lord Potter souhaite prendre connaissance d'une prophétie le concernant et messieurs Weasley sont ses conseillers et escortes.”

Visiblement ( et même si le trio ne pouvait pas voir leurs visages ) ni Blade, ni Claw ne savaient si Shield était sérieux ou non. Tous avaient apparemment entendu parlé de la réputation des jumeaux Weasley.

Ils les laissèrent tout de même passer. Après tout, Hadrian Potter figurait sur l'une des prophéties et le jeune Lord était en droit d'être accompagné. Bien sûr, ils durent tout d'abord passer par quelques vérifications ( du genre, étaient-ils sous l'influence d'un quelconque sort, portaient-ils la marque, ce genre de choses ).

La Salle des Prophéties était une salle pourvue d'un haut plafond et dont les étages étaient remplies de prophéties, enfermées dans des boules de cristal, très semblables à celles que possédait le professeur Trelawney. ' _Shield_ ' les guida à travers les rayons d'étagères. Il semblait pouvoir trouver son chemin n'importe où. Harry ne remarqua pas tout de suite le classeur que le langue-de-plomb tenait dans ses mains. Oh. C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il savait où aller pour récupérer la prophétie ?

Fred et George étaient étonnamment sérieux. Harry savait, bien sûr, qu'ils pouvaient l'être lorsque la situation l'exigeait, mais c'était toujours un phénomène étonnant à voir s'opérer. Leurs visages s'étaient métamorphoser dès qu'ils étaient sortis de l'ascenseur. Fini les farceurs invétérés, voilà les jeunes businessmen en plein succès. C'était sans doute aussi pour cette raison que les deux gardes n'avaient pas rechigné davantage en les laissant entrer.

Shield ( Harry se promit de trouver son vrai nom avant d'être vieux et tout ridé ) s'arrêta après un peu moins de dix minutes de marche. Ils étaient devant une étagère comme les autres mais l'homme pointa l'une des boules de cristal, sur le cinquième étage de l'étagère. Et Harry la vit. La prophétie le concernant.

Elle était – comme toutes les autres-, prisonnière d'une orbe en cristal, et une étiquette pendait lâchement.

Harry se rapprocha un peu pour mieux lire :

**S. P. T à A. P. W. B. D**

**Le Seigneur des Ténèbres**

**et (?)** _ **Hadrian**_ **'Harry' Potter**.

Le langue-de-plomb se décala un peu pour laisser la place à Harry. Celui-ci déglutit et prit un souffle tremblant avant de tendre une main hésitante vers l'orbe en cristal.

Il vit la fumée se dégager à l'intérieur de l'orbe et des scènes se formèrent successivement avant de disparaître tout aussi rapidement. Harry jeta un bref regard au langue-de-plomb avant d'infuser un peu de sa magie dans l'orbe, créant un lien. Ensuite, il laissa tomber la sphère au sol. Celle-ci s'écrasa au sol, s'effritant en des milliers de morceaux cristallisé tandis qu'une voix retentissait, faible, graveleuse... comme si elle était en transe:

“ _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le_ _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ _approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le_ _septième mois_ _... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois.._ “.

* * *

Le petit brun prit une lente inspiration. Alors c'était ça ? Tout ça... pour ça ? Ses parents étaient morts à cause de ça ? Parce que Dumbledore et Voldemort avaient décidé de jouer les imbéciles et de prendre une prophétie au premier degré ? Une prophétie ?! Les prophéties ne se réalisaient jamais comme on s'y attendait ! Et s'il était réellement 'l'Élu'', pourquoi n'avait-il pas réçu... un entraînement ou... ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là ?

Harry prit une lente inspiration.

“Jumeaux ?”

Les jumeaux se dressèrent au garde à vous, prêts à prendre la moindre commande de leur petit frère/Leader. Harry sortit sa baguette de son holster ( il était majeur après tout, il pouvait utiliser sa baguette, comme il l'avait prouvé lors de son audience ) et recréa une orbe presque identique.

“Protections.”

Les deux rouquins hochèrent la tête, jetèrent un vague regard vers le langue-de-plomb, puis dégainèrent leurs baguettes et jetèrent une multitude de sortilèges autour de l'orbe ( quand Harry l'eut reposé sur son socle ), aussi bien de type défensif, protecteurs ou même des sortilèges de leurs propres inventions. Harry ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui arriverait si Voldemort parvenait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à mettre les pieds dans cette salle pour récupérer la prophétie. Il avait toujours su que Fred et George étaient vicieux. C'était peut-être aussi un peu pour cela qu'il les appréciait autant. Même si Voldemort parvenait à déjouer les protections des jumeaux, il finirait par se rendre compte que l'orbe était une fausse. Il rajouta même un sort de surveillance sur l'orbe. Il voulait tellement voir la tête de Voldemort, quand celui-ci trouverait le moyen d'entrer dans cette pièce ( si il parvenait, bien sûr, car rien n'était moins sûr ).

Harry pivota sur lui-même pour faire face au langue-de-plomb.

“Merci pour votre coopération.” dit Harry.

L'homme – ''Shield''-, hocha la tête et les guida en sens inverse pour quitter la Salle des Prophéties. Quand ils eurent quitté le Département des Mystères, Fred et George prirent la tête du groupe et commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux, feignant de ne pas s'intéresser aux deux mâles derrière eux.

En fait, en parlant de cela, il ne se passait pas grand chose. Tous deux marchaient côte à côte, se frôlant à chaque pas sans pour autant réellement se toucher. Ils étaient à quelques mètres de l'ascenseur lorsque Harry s'arrêta subitement et se tourna vers le langue-de-plomb.

Sans un mot, celui-ci sortit un petit carnet noir qu'il glissa dans la main du Survivant. Harry ne se posa pas de question et accepta le présent qu'il rangea bien en sécurité dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Puis, comme si c'était normal ( c'est Harry, donc peut-être que pour lui, c'était normal ), le petit brun se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa sa main sur l'épaule du langue-de-plomb pour se stabiliser. L'homme se raidit mais ne recula pas. Cependant, il sembla s'étrangler avec sa salive quand Harry posa ses lèvres sur la joue de l'homme, juste en dessous de son demi-masque.

L'adolescent afficha un sourire mutin alors qu'il se redressait.

“À la prochaine.”

Et, sans attendre de réponse, il tourna sur ses talons et entra dans l'ascenseur juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

Shield resta planté devant les portes de l'ascenseur pendant bien cinq minutes avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans son Département, indécis. Il avait besoin de faire le point et il ne pouvait attendre de voir si oui ou non le jeune homme allait trouver comment fonctionnait le carnet qu'il lui avait donné et si oui ou non, il allait décider de lui écrire. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul à avoir ressenti cette puissante attraction entre eux, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, le jeune Lord ne l'aurait pas embrassé, pas vrai ? Okay, ça n'était que sur la joue, mais tout de même.

* * *

Comme ils s'en doutaient, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à Grimmaurd Place, la première chose que fit l'Ordre fut de leur crier dessus pour être parti ainsi et d'avoir loupé l'audience de Harry. Il fallut bien attendre cinq minutes avant que les cris de Mrs Weasley cessent et que le Trio puisse enfin assurer à tout le monde qu'ils étaient allés eux-même au ministère – à l'heure malgré les tentatives du ministre-, et que Harry avait été déclaré innocent de toute charge. Mieux encore, le véritable coupable avait été arrêté et jugé. Molly n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Bah, Arthur lui dirait bien la chose le soir même.

Ronald et Hermione faisaient naturellement la tronche, déçus de ne pas avoir été inclus dans le plan. Harry ne savait pas à quoi ils s'attendaient: ces deux-là l'avaient complètement lâché depuis que son nom était sorti de la Coupe l'année d'avant et depuis, Harry ne leur avait pas vraiment parlé. Il avait mieux à faire que de copiner avec des lâcheurs. Il n'était même pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle Hermione était ici. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas en vacances avec ses parents, celle-là ?

Il fallut attendre quinze heure trente pour que Harry et les jumeaux puissent kidnapper les deux Maraudeurs.

“On a écouté la Prophétie.” annonça Harry de but en blanc.

Et bien, au moins, ça avait été direct, pas vrai ? Sirius n'allait pas s'en plaindre, ça changeait de Dumbledore.

Mumus cligna des yeux.

“Huh ?”

Très éloquent, mais on lui pardonnera: c'était sans doute un choc. Après tout, les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix se donnaient un mal pas possible à couvrir l'existence de cette prophétie auprès des 'enfants' qui résidaient dans la Maison Ancestrale des Black. Ils se donnaient aussi un mal pas possible pour qu'un membre de l'ordre soit constamment présent à proximité du Département des Mystères.

_ On n'a eu aucun mal à entrer puisqu'on était accompagné d'un langue de plomb, poursuivit Harry d'un ton égal. Aucun membre de l'Ordre n'était posté à proximité, par contre Lucius Malfoy essayait d'espionner. Il n'était pas très subtile.

La conversation qui s'en suivit fut toute aussi décontractée malgré le sujet plus que sérieux qu'ils abordaient. Très différent de ce à quoi ils avaient eu droit s'ils avaient fait part de leur matinée à l'Ordre.

* * *

Au cours des deux prochaines semaines, Ronald et Granger tentèrent à plusieurs reprises de refaire amis amis avec lui, mais c'était peine perdue. Harry les ignorait complètement – si ce n'est pour ce qui était politesse de base, histoire qu'on n'aille pas dire que Sirius avait une mauvaise influence sur lui-, et passa le plus clair de son temps avec les Maraudeurs et les jumeaux. Inutile de dire, Dumbledore fut tellement pris pour cible à chaque fois qu'il restait dîner, qu'il finit probablement par comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu et déclina chaque invitation de Molly ( et pour qui se prenait-elle d'ailleurs ? Elle n'était pas la maîtresse de maison, ici. ). Pour prouver à Molly qu'elle n'était pas la chef, Harry se fit un devoir de se lever avant tout le monde pour préparer le petit déjeuner chaque matin. Parfois même le déjeuner, quand il était de bonne humeur.

 **Le premier matin où cela arriva** , les jumeaux s'étaient réveillés en même temps que Harry et ils bondirent de joie quand ils virent le petit brun sortir les ingrédients pour préparer des pancakes et des scones.

Les jumeaux se penchèrent vers Harry et lui chuchotèrent à l'oreille :

“On a glissé deux gouttes d'une faible potion de sommeil dans la tisane à Molly, hier.”

Harry acquiesça, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas exactement depuis quand les jumeaux avaient pris l'habitude d'appeler leur mère par son prénom lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois, mais c'était le cas depuis un bon moment déjà.

Alors que Harry battait les oeufs en neige ( c'était tellement bizarre de devoir utiliser un sort plutôt qu'un batteur, huh ), Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la salle de restauration de la maison et soupira :

“Si seulement on pouvait faire quelques rénovations.

_ Des rénovations, chiot ?” intervint Sirius quand il entra dans la salle, en compagnie de Remus 'Mumus' Lupin.

_ Sans vouloir t'offenser, Siri, cette pièce est tellement austère. Un peu de modernité ne lui ferait pas de mal.

_ Je suis tout à fait d'accord.” lui répondit un Sirius mal réveillé.

Les deux Maraudeurs s'installèrent à côté des jumeaux, à la grande table qui prenait la majeur partie de la pièce. Kingsley et Arthur arrivèrent en même temps.

“Hum, ça sent bon ici – Harry ?!”

Visiblement, c'était une surprise. Harry adressa un sourire lumineux aux deux hommes qui venaient d'entrer.

_ Bonjour! Fit-il alors qu'il beurrait une mini poêle pour faire cuire les pancakes.

_ Bonjour, les garçons. Molly n'est pas réveillée ?

Fred, qui était derrière Harry pour récupérer les confitures et autres produits comestibles, en profita pour se pencher vers Harry et lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

“M'man et papa font chambre à part depuis quelques semaines. Apparemment, papa a trouvé quelque chose dans son verre, qui n'aurait pas dû être là.”

Harry hocha la tête. Il se disait aussi, les relations entre Molly et Arthur Weasley semblaient être assez tendues ces derniers temps. Ou plutôt, Mrs Weasley essayait d'agir comme si de rien n'était tandis que son époux paraissait en froid avec elle.

_ Nope, répondit George en faisant léviter des assiettes de l'un des placards pour les poser près du plan de travail afin que Harry puisse déposer les pancakes déjà cuits dedans.

_ Donc j'en profite, dit Harry. J'aime cuisiner mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire depuis que je suis arrivé ici.

Il savait qu'avec ça au moins, il aurait peut-être une chance la prochaine fois que Molly essaierait de le virer de la cuisine.

Après tout, les jumeaux adoraient déjà sa cuisine et Harry était certain de pouvoir convertir quelques autres personnes à sa cuisine. En plus, il n'utilisait pas du tout la magie ( à part lorsque l'électroménager manquait ).

Harry sourit et fredonna alors qu'il empilait trois pancakes sur l'assiette du dessus. Fred l'attrapa et la passa à George qui la déposa devant Kingsley.

_ Merci. Fit celui-ci avant d'attraper fourchette et couteau et de prendre une première bouchée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant avant de se fermer et il mâcha avec délice.

_ Kings ? Intervint Arthur, curieux.

Kingsley rouvrit les yeux et fixa Harry avec incrédulité et admiration:

“Ceux sont les meilleurs pancakes que j'ai jamais goûté.”

Harry gloussa et passa une autre assiette aux jumeaux. George la posa devant son père.

_ Tiens, si tu doutais encore des talents culinaires de Ryry.

Arthur s'apprêtait à nier les faits mais referma la bouche avant d'avoir dit un mot. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il avait été sceptique.

Tout doute s'envola de son esprit lorsqu'il avala sa première bouchée de pancake. Hum.. c'était fantastique.

Sirius fit la moue.

“Je suis jaloux. Je ne suis même pas le premier servi.

_ Oh, ne boude pas, Siri, rit Harry. On dit que plus l'attente est longue, plus on savoure.

_ Je croyais que le contexte de cette expression, était sexuel ?” intervint George.

Harry rosit.

_ N – Non je – je ne crois pas.

Puis il se tourna vers Sirius :

“Tu – tu sais quoi !? Oublie ce que je viens de dire ! Après l'effort, le réconfort, voilà.” dit-il alors qu'il déposait d'autres pancakes fraîchement cuits sur les assiettes disposées à proximité.

Un bruit soudain leur fit lever la tête vers l'entrée. Tonks venait d'arriver et s'était tout naturellement pris les pieds dans le tapis.

Faisant comme si rien ne s'était passée, la jeune Auror se redressa et salua tout le monde avant de humer l'air:

“Ooh ça sent bon ici.

_ Asseyez-vous, Miss Tonks.” l'invita Harry, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

La jeune femme obéit et s'empressa de s'asseoir à côté de Kingsley tandis que Sirius et Remus étaient servis. Elle reçut son assiette quelques secondes plus tard, alors même que Mumus laissait échapper un son d'extase.

George ricana :

“J'ai eu la même réaction la première fois que Harry m'a fait goûté sa cuisine.

_ Quand as-tu même eu l'occasion de goûté sa cuisine ? L'interrogea Tonks. Je doute que votre mère ait laissé qui que ce soit d'autre qu'elle aux fourneaux.”

Les jumeaux grimacèrent. Leur mère ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un d'autre entrer dans sa cuisine.

_ Les cuisines de Poudlard. Les Elfes de Maison adorent littéralement Harry, répondit Fred alors que Harry posait une assiette de pancakes devant la métamorphomage.

Un 'clap' 'clap' les prévint de la présence de Moody au QG et, aussitôt pensé, l'ex Auror grincheux pénétra dans l'austère cuisine. Enfin un qui ne semblait pas hors de place dans cette maison.

Moody grogna une salutation et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Arthur. Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry posa une tasse de café devant lui qu'il leva les yeux remarqua l'absence de Molly. Il cligna des yeux lorsque Harry retourna à sa place, aux fourneaux.

“Heh, vous avez finalement viré Molly de la cuisine ?” constata-t-il avec une trace d'amusement dans la voix.

Les jumeaux lui adressèrent un sourire vicieux.

_ Molly n'était pas suffisamment sur ses gardes.

Personne ne les reprit sur l'utilisation du prénom de leur mère mais Tonks et Kingsley échangèrent un regard. Oh, tout le monde avait remarqué la relation distante entre Molly et certains de ses enfants. Et maintenant, avec la récente découverte d'Arthur...

Pour toute réponse, Moody grogna quelque chose ressemblant fortement ''Constante Vigilence'' et fit grincer les pieds de la chaise contre le sol quand il s'écarta un peu de la table. Était-ce lui ou il avait pris un peu de poids ces derniers temps ?

Humph, nul doute qu'il allait encore en prendre, songea-t-il distraitement alors qu'il engloutissait les pancakes fait par le gamin, si celui-ci continuait à l'engraisser ainsi.

“Hum, déjà pensé à ouvrir un restaurant plus tard, Harry ? L'interrogea Tonks.

_ En fait oui, lui répondit Harry, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

_ Huh, je serais totalement ta première fan. Répliqua la métamorphomage.

_ Heeh, non c'est pas vrai ! S'exclamèrent en choeur les jumeaux. C'est nous ses premiers fans !”

Harry secoua la tête face à leur singeries et retourna à sa poêle. Il avait déjà préparé toute une pile de pancakes qu'il avait mis sous un charme de stasis(1) pour les conserver dans leur état fraichement cuits. Harry les déposa ensuite dans une coupelle qu'il attrapa et posa au centre de la table. Il s'en servit deux et les aspergea de syrop d'érable avant de commencer à manger alors que, de chaque côté de lui, les jumeaux se régalaient avec leurs propres assiettes.

L'ambiance était détendue et conviviale alors que les occupants de la cuisine se réveillaient tranquillement.

Ronald, Granger et Ginevra entrèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, attirés par la bonne odeur de nourriture.

Harry couvrit son expression dédaigneuse en concentrant son regard soudain ombrageux sur sa tasse de café au lait. Il ne comptait pas laisser ces trois-là gâcher sa journée, juste par leur présence. Non madame. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

“Où est m'man ?

_ Elle dort.” répondit Arthur, en se resservant un pancake.

Après tout, Harry en avait pour tout un régiment, autant en profiter, non ?

_ Bah, d'où ça vient alors ? Demanda stupidement ( de l'avis de Harry ) Ron.

George leva les yeux au ciel mais ce fut Mr Weasley qui fournit la réponse.

_ Harry a préparé le petit déjeuner.

Hermione qui marchait d'un air endormi, ouvrit les yeux, l'air surprise et un brin incrédule.

_ Depuis quand Harry cuisine ?

_ Harry est ici et aimerait qu'on ne parle pas de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, répondit le concerné. Pour ta gouverne, je sais cuisiner depuis que je suis gamin.

Fred soupira d'aise alors qu'il engloutissait son quatrième pancake. Merlin, il n'en aurait jamais assez de la cuisine de Harry. S'il ne le considérait pas comme son adorable petit frère, il l'aurait probablement demandé en mariage depuis un moment déjà.

Les trois nouveaux venus s'installèrent à leur tour et se servirent. Harry grimaça mais ne réagit pas plus que ça. Même s'il méprisait ces trois-là, il aimait faire la cuisine, alors tant pis si ceux qui la goûtaient ne la méritaient pas tous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une Molly toute ébouriffée pénétra dans la salle.

“Merlin, je suis désolée j'ai dormi plus longtemps que prév -”

Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit que tous avaient des assiettes remplies de nourriture et fronça les sourcils.

Visiblement, elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'ils soient capables de manger quelque chose sans qu'elle n'ait contribué au repas. Pour rajouter à l'insulte, les jumeaux choisirent cet instant pour embrasser Harry ( de chaque côté ) sur les joues.

“Tu cuisines toujours aussi bien, Ry.”

Harry rosit de plaisir; Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à recevoir des compliments, même si les jumeaux faisaient leur possible pour toujours le complimenter lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose de bien. Il aimait quand on le complimentait sur sa cuisine. C'était, après tout, l'une des rares choses qu'il savait très bien faire ET aimait faire.

_ Oh Harry...

Harry leva les yeux vers Molly et lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Celle-ci affichait un air clairement désolé et Harry fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu n'avais pas à faire le petit-déjeuner, tu aurais pu juste venir me réveiller.

Son froncement de sourcil s'accentua.

_ Mais non enfin, il faut vous laisser dormir. Et puis, j'aime cuisiner.

_ Mais ce sont aux femmes de faire la cuisine, contra Molly.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et ses lèvres se pressèrent en une fine ligne mais elle garda la bouche fermée.

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté.

_ Je pense qu'un homme peut cuisiner s'il le souhaite et je sais que beaucoup de femmes aiment que les hommes les déchargent de certaines choses. Peut-être que ça n'est pas ainsi en Grande-Bretagne sorcière, mais dans le monde moldu et dans beaucoup d'autres communautés moldues et magiques, les hommes prennent part aux tâches ménagères et à l'éducation des enfants, répliqua Harry.

Les jumeaux approuvèrent, supportés par Tonks, Kingsley et les deux Maraudeurs. Moody grogna pour la forme et Arthur hocha discrètement la tête. Puis, voyant que Ginny comptait sortir quelque chose ( probablement du genre ''Tu peux me faire la cuisine quand tu veux, Harry.'' ), le jeune Lord s'empressa d'ajouter :

“J'aime cuisiner et je suis content de pouvoir cuisiner pour Remus et Sirius.

_ Et nous !” S'exclamèrent en choeur les jumeaux.

Harry hocha la tête en riant alors que les adultes secouaient la tête.

Se sachant vaincue, Molly ne répliqua et se contenta de se servir. Elle ne commenta pas sa cuisson mais Harry savait qu'elle avait aimé. Sinon, elle ne se serait pas resservie. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de le fusiller du regard tout au long du petit déjeuner, quand elle pensait qu'il ne la voyait pas. C'était stupide. Harry pouvait sentir quand quelqu'un le regardait fixement.

* * *

_**~**_ _Shield, je crois que Mrs Weasley essaie de me tuer par le pouvoir du regard.::_ écrivit-il dans le petit carnet noir, une fois confiné en sécurité dans la chambre des jumeaux.

Harry se creusait la tête depuis la veille au moins pour savoir quoi écrire dans le journal connecté ( oui, il savait à quoi servait le carnet ) que lui avait remis le langue-de-plomb.

_**~** Qu'avez-vous donc fait pour mériter un tel traitement ?::_

Huh, Shield était bien plus bavard avec sa plume qu'avec sa langue. En tout cas, Harry n'avait pas besoin d'être face à l'homme, pour savoir que celui-ci était amusé.

_**~** Les jumeaux ont glissé quelques gouttes de potion de sommeil dans sa tisane hier. J'en ai profité pour préparer le petit déjeuner ce matin. Elle n'était pas contente.::_

Même à travers le journal, Harry n'eut aucun mal à ressentir le silence incrédule de l'autre homme.

_**~** Vraiment ? ::_

Harry gloussa et attrapa sa plume.

_**~** Oui, je crois que ça ne lui a vraiment pas plu. Mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était impoli de ma part. C'est elle qui est invitée ! :: _

Harry jura quand il eut fini d'écrire. Alors que les mots du langue-de-plomb étaient calmes, Harry était légèrement excité et ça se voyait.

 _ **~**_ _Oh ? Peut-être devriez-vous lui rappeler ce fait ? Quoi que je ne pense pas qu'elle le prenne très bien. Mrs Weasley a toujours été très vocale dans ses opinions._ ::

Le petit Gryffondor sentit un rictus amusé étirer ses lèvres. Zut, il semblerait qu'il aime vraiment parler avec le langue-de-plomb.

 _ **~**_ _Je penserai à cette option si je veux perdre l'ouïe. Êtes-vous déjà au Ministère ?_ ::

 _ **~**_ _Malheureusement oui. Moi qui aime rester au lit, j'ai été appelé en urgence._ ::

* * *

Au cours des deux semaines qui suivirent, Harry afficha un sourire un peu plus vrai chaque matin, ignorant délibérément les regards interrogateurs de Granger, N°6 et N°7. Les seules personnes qui connaissaient les raisons de sa bonne humeur évidentes étaient Fred et George. Même Sirius et Mumus ignoraient qu'il correspondait avec un langue-de-plomb via un journal magique. Et, après ce qui s'était passé avec Ginny en 92', Harry préférait éviter de parler de journal magique. Par mesure de sécurité. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le lui prenne.

Harry, lui, écrivit de plus en plus souvent au langue-de-plomb inconnu – ''Shield''. Ils pouvaient passer plus d'une heure à correspondre, tard le soir, pendant que les jumeaux expérimentaient de nouvelles inventions ( Harry avait ignoré Mrs Weasley lors de son arrivée, lorsque celle-ci lui avait dit qu'il pouvait partager avec Ron. Non mais oh, et puis quoi encore ? ). Ils ne parlaient pas du travail top secret de Shield, ni même vraiment de Voldemort ( quoi que les deux n'hésitaient pas à se moquer du Lord Noir parfois ). Non, par contre, Harry savait beaucoup de choses à présent, comme par exemple : Shield aimait les styles musicaux moldus, particulièrement certains groupes de rock moldu, malgré son statut de sang-pur. Il était aussi un cas désespéré en cuisine, ce qui était à l'opposé de Harry, qui était un véritable cordon bleu.

Shield avait plaisanté un soir, diant ( écrivant ) que Harry était le parfait époux, et Harry avait rougi violemment. Il était certain que le langue-de-plomb pouvait le sentir depuis l'autre côté du journal.

* * *

La rentrée était arrivée sans faire de vague. Grâce à Mr Brooke, l'avocat que Harry avait engagé, le Prophet avait été forcé de lui offrir des excuses sur la première page de leur journal un peu avant la fin des vacances et depuis, plus aucune diffamation n'avait été fait à son encontre. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'on ne le regardait pas de travers. Juste que les insultes ne fusaient plus à droite à gauche.

Chaque soir, Harry écrivait dans le journal que lui avait donné 'Shield'. Personne à part lui ne pouvait s'en servir: Shield était un inventeur très doué dans ce qu'il faisait. Bien sûr, pour relier le journal à lui, Harry avait dû utiliser un peu de son sang mais bon, ça n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'utiliser son sang dans le monde magique ( il avait dû s'en servir à Gringotts ). Si quelqu'un d'autre que Harry écrivait dans ce journal, Shield serait immédiatement alerté et ne répondrait pas. Et seul Harry pouvait lire les messages envoyés par le langue-de-plomb. Le Gryffondor n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant chez lui, assez intéressant pour attirer le langue-de-plomb ( autre, bien sûr, que toute cette hitoire de Survivant ), mais l'homme semblait aimer correspondre avec lui.

Cette année-là, les élèves de Poudlard passèrent presque la moitié de l'année sans professeurs de DCFM. C'est pour cette raison que Harry fut contraint ( par beacoup d'étudiants ) à créer l'Association de Défense. Ce n'est qu'en janvier que Mme Bones put envoyer l'un de ses Aurors – tout juste rentré de mission-, à Poudlard.

Auror 2nde Classe, John Dawlish appartenait au Bureau des Aurors depuis 11 ans déjà et était une des personnes en qui Amelia avait le plus confiance. Sa nièce, Susan, lui avait dit que, en l'absence d'un professeur de DCFM, elle et plusieurs autres étudiants avaient demandé (:forcé) Potter à prendre la charge d'un groupe de Défense. Cela s'était plutôt bien passé.

Dans sa dernière lettre, Susan lui racontait que le jeune Potter avait commencé à leur enseigner le sortilège du Patronus.

Amelia était impressionnée. Elle savait, pour avoir vu les mémoires du jeune Lord lors de son audience, qu'il était capable de conjurer un patronus corporel, et apparamment c'était le cas depuis deux ans déjà, mais pour qu'il soit en plus capable de l'enseigner à d'autres adolescents... cela demandait beaucoup de travail et de capacités.

Amelia posa les yeux sur sa paperasse et soupira. Elle préférerait faire quelque chose de plus intéressant.

Apparemment les trois leaders de l'A. D étaient Potter et les jumeaux Weasley. Et, apparemment, les jumeaux farceurs pouvaient se montrer sérieux. Ça, c'était une grande nouvelle.

Amelia avait envoyé John Dawlish à Poudlard pour deux raisons :

Premièrement, afin d'enseigner réellement la défense aux jeunes sorciers. Deuxièmement, afin de surveiller d'un peu plus près le directeur. Elle n'était pas paranoïde comme Cornelius, mais elle savait qu'il s'était passé des choses dans cette école, et que son département n'avait jamais été envoyé pour enquêter. Elle savait aussi que le directeur était un vieil homme sénile qui avait plus que fait son temps et qui aimait fourrer son nez là où il n'y appartenait pas.

* * *

Harry et les jumeaux avaient pris l'habitude de boire un verre dans les appartements de Dawlish après les cours. Pas toujours de l'alcool, parfois juste une tisane ou un chocolat chaud ( ils se foutaient toujours de la gueule de Harry lorsque celui-ci arborait des moustaches de lait ). Dawlish était un bon enseignant. C'était un point important considérant tous leurs précédents professeurs. Okay, Mumus avait été génial et, si Barty n'avait pas été un fier mangemort, Harry l'aurait peut-être complimenté.

Dawlish était aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de mettre un terme à l'existence de Voldemort. C'est pour cela qu'ils se partageaient tous les quatre les infos qu'ils possédaient sur le prétendu Mage Noir. Dawlish n'avait aucun mal à se glisser dans certains département pour récupérer des informations et il avait déjà réussi à convertir deux mangemorts à leur cause. Harry, lui, faisait passer les informations que Shield lui envoyait. Les jumeaux quant à eux, tataient les eaux avec les aspirants mangemorts présents à Poudlard.

Entre deux essaies de potions et de charmes, Harry correspondait toujours avec 'son' langue-de-plomb. Il avait appris que même si Shield était un sorcier grey, ayant des affinités avec la magie noire, il ne supportait pas Voldemort ( définitivement un bon point dans la liste de potentiel partenaire de Harry ).

En contrepartie, Harry lui avait confié qu'il avait une affinité pour la Magie Grise et la Magie du Sang et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'attache ni dans le camp de la ( soit-disant ) Lumière, ni dans celui des Ténèbres étant donné que les seules personnes auxquelles il était attachées se trouvaient dans la même situation que lui.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, un frisson d'effroi traversant son dos. Il avait décidé de faire une petite sieste auprès du lac après son examen de Charmes, en attendant que les jumeaux aient terminé leur examen de potions. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Se redressant précipitamment, il se hâta de rentrer au château et se jeta sur son lit pour atteindre la malle qu'il avait caché à côté. Il fouilla dedans pendant bien trois minutes avant d'être trop frustré et de lancer un sortiège sans baguette et de récupérer son miroir à deux faces.

“Sirius Black.” chuchota-t-il.

La glace se flouta un peu puis le visage familier de son parrain apparut de l'autre côté du miroir de poche. Harry poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

“Hey chiot. Ça ne va pas ?”

Le petit Gryffondor prit une lente inspiration et reprit son souffle.

“Désolé de te déranger Siri, dit-il alors que son parrain répondait ''Mais non, tu ne déranges pas, chiot.''. J'ai juste... je crois que Voldemort m'a envoyé une vision pour m'entraîner dans la salle des prophéties. Je voulais vérifier que tu allais bien.”

Le visage de Sirius prit une teinte anxieuse et il se pencha en avant:

“Je vais bien, je suis à Square Grimmaurd. Où es-tu ?

_ Dans le dortoir.” répondit Harry.

Le petit brun s'allongea sur le ventre et maintint le miroir contre son oreiller.

_ J'espère que Voldemort va essayer de récupérer la prophétie.

_ Huh, pourquoi diable voudrais-tu cela ?

_ Parce que les jumeaux ont mis en place des protections spéciales en plus de celles des langues-de-plomb.

Sirius haussa un sourcil quand Harry commença à caqueter d'un air démoniaque.

“Harry ?”

Harry sursauta et tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la chambre. Oh, ça va.

“Hullo, Nev. Quoi de neuf ?”

Neville cligna des yeux puis avisa le miroir à deux faces et lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Okay, Harry n'avait pas encore totalement péter un câble.

“Oh rien, je – err... Bonjour Lord Black.

_ Salut, Neville ! s'exclama joyeusement Sirius, de l'autre côté du miroir. Appelle-moi Sirius!”

Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau Harry.

_ Tu vas avoir besoin d'un objet enchanté pour garder ton esprit fermé tant que tu n'auras pas réussi à maîtriser les arts de l'esprit.

* * *

Ce soir-là, quand Harry ouvrit son carnet pour parler à Shield, ils entamèrent une longue conversation sur les objets charmés pour fermer l'esprit à toute attaque extérieures.

Harry n'aurait pas dû être surpris de ce qui se passa le lendemain. Pourtant, il le fut.

Il était un peu moins de midi lorsqu'un aigle survola la Grande Salle. Comme on était en plein repas, l'arrivée d'un aigle solitaire – un aigle quoi, pas une chouette !-, attira l'attention toute la salle. Ce fut une surprise quand l'aigle en question se posa devant Potter. Potter recevait rarement du courrier. Plus souvent qu'en première année, mais bien moins souvent que ses autres camarades.

Les élèves durent supporter le flot de questions de Granger ( on remarqua que Potter l'ignora royalement ) alors que le Survivant récupérait l'enveloppe que lui tendait l'aigle et la dépliait délicatement pour la lire.

Et là... un doux sourire étira les lèvres du Gryffondor et ses joues chauffèrent doucement. Oh Merlin, ça n'était pas une vue à laquelle ils avaient souvent été conviés.

Un cri de douleur les arracha brutalement à leur contemplation et tous tournèrent la tête pour voir Granger rétracter sa main contre sa poitrine. Potter lui jeta un regard plat et attrapa la petite boîte que la lionne avait essayé de dérober.

“Je crois que tu as essayé de prendre quelque chose qui ne t'appartenait pas, Granger.” dit finalement Harry, sans prendre la peine de lui demander si elle avait mal.

Ça n'était pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire.

Harry ouvrit délicatement la boîte et se sentit rougir davantage lorsqu'il aperçut le bracelet qui reposait dans l'écrin. Ça n'était pas tant le cadeau en lui-même que la lettre qui lui faisait tant d'effet.

Fred et George, qui s'étaient entre temps approchés et interposés entre Granger et lui, penchèrent la tête en avant pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le présent que lui avait envoyé le langue-de-plomb et sifflèrent avec admiration.

“Tu sais, quand tu lui as demandé s'il savait où se procurer des objets charmés, je ne pensais pas qu'il irait t'offrir un bijou. Commença Fred en chuchotant à son oreille.

_ Même si, continua George, là encore, l'attraction entre vous était flagrante.”

En réponse, Harry rougit un peu plus et rangea la missive dans son enveloppe qu'il glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa robe. Shield avait un certain talent avec les mots.

À la table des Serpentard, Daphné Greengrass cligna des yeux. L'aigle ressemblait étrangement à Horus, le messager de son oncle.

Harry se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'une ombre le surplomba. Il fit demi-tour, seulement pour rencontrer les yeux pétillants du directeur. Inutile de le dire, sa bonne humeur le déserta et l'ennui étira ses traits.

“Harry, mon garçon.”

Seule une personne incroyablement distraite aurait pu ignorer la coche qui apparut sur le front du Survivant quand le directeur ouvrit la bouche.

“Je pense que l'expéditeur de ce colis a de mauvaises intentions. Il vaudrait mieux que tu me le remette.”

Dumbledore tendit la main pour attraper la boîte mais Harry recula et haussa un sourcil devant l'air choqué et perplexe du directeur.

_ Excusez-moi mais est-ce que vous faîtes ça pour tous les élèves ? Je connais l'identité de l'expéditeur et je peux vous assurer qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal. Je vous serez reconnaissant de me demander la permission avant d'essayer de vous emparer de quelque chose ne vous appartenant pas.

Blaise ricana lorsqu'il avisa l'expression profondément choquée du soit-disant chef de la Lumière. C'était hilarant. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à Potter pour que celui-ci se distance de ses pots de colle et fasse tomber les masques mais, de l'avis de Blaise, le monde s'en portait bien mieux ainsi.

_ Harry, je ne pense pas que tu réalise -

_ Très bien ! L'interrompit en passant devant le directeur.

Cela bien sûr, apporta des hoquets de stupeur, de part et d'autres de la salle, bien que beaucoup comprennent l'irritation du Survivant. Après tout, pour qui se prenait le directeur ?

Harry s'arrêta à la table des professeurs, face à Filius Flitwick et tendit vers lui la boîte à bijou contentant le bracelet, alors qu'il prenait la parole d'une voix claire et suffisamment élevée pour être entendue par tous:

“Professeur, si cela ne nous ennuie pas, pourriez-vous vérifier quelle sorte de charmes se trouvent sur le bracelet ?”

Filius hocha la tête avec approbation. Malgré la colère qui brillait dans les yeux de l'adolescent, il avait suffisamment de self-control pour ne pas hurler contre le vieil homme. Le petit professeur de charmes jeta plusieurs enchantements dont un scan, alors que le reste de la salle se penchait en avant, plus curieux que jamais.

“Il y a un charme incassable, un autre pour que seul le porteur puisse retirer le bracelet de sa propre volonté. Le bracelet en lui-même est charmé afin de repousser toute attaque mentale.”

Harry récupéra le présent en remerciant son enseignant avant de se retourner vers le directeur pour lui offrir un sourire marketing.

“Comme vous pouvez le constater, Mr le directeur, l'expéditeur n'avait aucune intention néfaste envers moi. Je vous remercie de votre considération mais elle n'est pas nécessaire.”

Au lieu de prendre la réponse pour ce qu'elle était, Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer un peu plus son nez tordu dans des affaires qui ne le concernaient guère.

_ Harry, mon garçon.

Cette fois-ci, peu loupèrent le geste de réflexe qu'eut Harry, lorsque sa main survola le holster à baguette accroché à sa taille. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à dégainer et à jeter au directeur. un sort vicieux.

“Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'un bracelet charmé contre les attaques mentales ?”

Harry sourit froidement. D'une certaine façon, les aînés de Serpentard pouvaient aisément identifier ce sourire à leur Maison et ils prirent un air contemplatif.

_ Oh et bien, la légilimencie est illégale mais beaucoup de sorcier maîtrisant cette pratique ont tendance à perdre les pédales et à l'utiliser pour leur propres bénéfices. C'est un viol de l'esprit, Mr le directeur donc, naturellement, je veux m'en protéger. Ne vous en faîtes pas ! Rajouta-t-il, d'un ton enjoué. Si vous ne faîtes pas parti de ces personnes qui ont tendance à violer l'esprit des autres, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire.

La menace était à peine voilée mais comme il en était de même avec ses insinuations, ça n'était pas comme si le directeur pouvait le rappeler à l'ordre sans reconnaître la seconde partie de la phrase.

Ouais, les verts et argents commençaient peut-être à l'apprécier.

Harry haussa un sourcil en voyant le directeur pâlir. Bah, il savait déjà que le vieux avait la sale habitude de faire un tour dans l'esprit des gens, c'était pas tout à fait une nouveauté. Harry avait commencé à étudier la légilimencie quelques mois plus tôt. Il pouvait dire quand quelqu'un essayait de lire ses pensées, mais il ne pouvait pas tout à fait les déloger, du moins pas les plus puissants. C'était pour faire cesser les visions que Harry essayait d'obtenir un objet charmé contre les arts de l'esprit mais c'était aussi pour maintenir définitivement Dumbledore hors de son esprit.

“Si c'est tout, nous avons notre examen de métamorphose dans quelques heures, fit Harry.”

Sans attendre de réponse, il passa devant le directeur, attrapa son sac de cours et quitta la salle avec les jumeaux, sans un regard en arrière.

Ils attendirent d'avoir tourné à l'angle du couloir avant de laisser libre court à leur fou-rire.

* * *

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. Hum.. confortable. Il cligna des yeux. Il n'était pas dans son dortoir. Oh, attendez, c'était les vacances... Mais il n'était pas non plus à Square Grimmaurd. Ah – Oh oui, Shield l'avait invité à dîner la veille. Ils étaient rentrés chez le langue-de-plomb et – oh. Oui, c'est vrai. Ils s'étaient embrassés. Ils étaient aussi allés plus loin. Ils n'avaient pas eu de rapports sexuels à proprement parlé. Harry était toujours vierge, si c'était cela qui vous intéressait. Harry avait cependant donné et reçu sa première fellation, la veille. Harry n'avait toujours pas vu le visage de son partenaire. C'était une part de mystère qui ne le gênait pas. C'était un peu frustrant mais c'était aussi tellement excitant. Shield avait conservé le demi-masque, qui couvrait la partie supérieure de son visage. Ça n'empêcha pas Harry de poser ses lèvres sur celle du plus âgé, alors que celui-ci dormait encore.

Un bras vint encerclé sa taille.

Oh. Peut-être pas après tout.

“Bien dormi ?”

Shield avait une voix basse et rauque, comme s'il n'était pas habitué à parler aussi souvent que les gens normaux. Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure mais, par une étrange façon, elle sembla résonner dans la pièce aux lumières tamisées.

Harry sourit rêveusement et lui vola un autre baiser avant de reposer sa tête contre le torse du langue-de-plomb.

“Je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi depuis des mois.”

Shield humma avec approbation et traça des cercles irréguliers dans le dos du petit brun.

“Shield, chuchota Harry.

_ Andréus.” fit son partenaire.

Harry cligna des yeux puis leva la tête pour dévisager son compagnon, l'air interrogateur.

“Mon nom. C'est Andréus. Andréus Greengrass.”

Harry le dévisagea pendant de longues secondes puis susurra le nom inconnu et le fit rouler sous sa langue. Il sentit Andréus frissonner contre lui et sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire joueur alors qu'il se traînait au-dessus du langue-de-plomb pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur l'homme.

Harry connaissait l'importance de cette révélation. Et il savait que c'était pour Shield – Andréus!-, un moyen de prouver à Harry que lui aussi pensait à avoir une relation sérieuse avec lui.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles d'Andréus et il sourit dans le baiser.

Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Harry voulait une relation sérieuse. Andréus voulait une relation sérieuse. Quoi de demander de plus ?

Peut-être l'assentiment de Molly Weasley ? Huh, ils pouvaient toujours courir.

Heureusement, l'approbation de Mrs Weasley ne figurait pas parmi leurs priorités donc bon, on n'ira pas s'en plaindre.

Harry étouffa un gloussement quand son partenaire commença à l'embrasser dans la nuque. Oh, il avait toujours été particulièrement sensible i- ciii !

L'une de ses mains descendit pour empoigner le membre déjà gonflé de son compagnon. Oh, Harry savait ce qu'il allait faire de sa matinée.


	17. VBT Bonus : Space Cakes | OMCxHarry - Multi/HP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry et Luna avaient promis de faire goûter des Space Cakes aux Serpentards. Les voilà donc dans la situation présente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus du n°187 (Very Bad Trip) de Gages sur mon compte ff.net  
> Pairing : OMC/HP - pré Male!Harem/Harry

_**BONUS #1 :** _

Adrian Pucey ignorait comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Enfin si, bien sûr, il le savait. Tout avait commencé avec Potter et Lovegood, bien entendu. Pour être plus précis : tout avait commencé quand Harry Potter et Luna Lovegood avaient débarqué à la table des Serpentards un midi et s'étaient invités comme si de rien n'était. Sebastian Brooke, qui était complètement énamouré avec le Survivant avait été incroyablement embarrassé les jours qui avaient suivi mais il était parvenu à clamer le petit brun comme son potentiel compagnon ( même s'il savait qu'il allait devoir apprendre à partager parce qu'il n'était pas le seul intéressé ).

Bien sûr, les autres Serpentards avaient été incroyablement amusés par le comportement de Brooke et continuaient de l'être même maintenant, presque dix jours plus tard.

Surtout que Potter et Lovegood continuaient de déjeuner à leur table. Apparemment, ils ne supportaient pas leurs camarades de maison ( à quelques exception près ).

S'il y avait autre chose qu'ils avaient remarqué c'était que Potter semblait anormalement tactile pour un garçon de quatorze ans. En fait, il lui rappelait ces chiots/chatons en mal d'amour qu'il avait vu dans un refuge, quelques années plus tôt.

Pour en revenir à leurs moutons, lui et plusieurs Serpentards étaient en compagnie de Potter et Lovegood, dans les cuisines de Poudlard et, bordel, il avait deux ans de plus que Potter et il n'avait jamais su où se trouvaient les cuisines ! Quand il avait grommelé ça, Potter avait juste ri et lui avait caressé le crâne comme s'il était un adorable chiot qui venait de lui rapporter un jouet. Cela lui avait valu un regard noir de Brooke. Meh ~ l'autre garçon allait devoir apprendre à partager de toute façon, autant qu'il s'y fasse tout de suite. Il était de toute évidence plus facile de partager avec ses amis qu'avec des étrangers, pas vrai ? … Pas vrai ?

* * *

Lovegood et Potter les avaient donc entraînés dans les cuisines de Poudlard afin de remplir leur promesse de leur faire goûter des 'Space cakes'. Terence Higgs s'était étranglé avec sa salive quand il avait eu la confirmation de la cause de leur comportement étrange. C'était donc bien des plantes et quand il avait entendu les mots 'space cakes' sortir de la bouche du jeune Potter, Higgs avait fermé les yeux, comme s'il venait d'avoir la confirmation que le monde magique courait à sa perte.

Apparemment, Lovegood avait fait tester ses plantes à Potter et, en retour, le Survivant avait décidé de faire goûter des gâteaux spéciaux à la jeune Serdaigle – et, par extension, à eux aussi. Terence savait déjà ce que ces gâteaux avaient de particulier mais il ne prit pas la peine d'avertir ses compagnons. Après tout, s'ils étaient suffisamment intelligents, ils sauraient que ces 'space cakes' avaient à voir avec le comportement étrange du duo, ça et la drogue de Luna.

Ce fut donc pour cette raison qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous à faire la causette alors qu'ils regardaient le Survivant faire la popote, à quelques mètres d'eux.

Adrian échangea un regard avec ses camarades. Aucun n'avait manqué l'aise avec laquelle le petit brun se servait des ustensiles pour faire ses desserts spéciaux et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser que c'était toujours bon à savoir ( et qu'un compagnon _aimant_ faire la cuisine était définitivement un point bonus non négligeable ).

Brooke leur adressa un regard suspicieux mais décida de ne rien dire sachant, de toute façon qu'il n'apprécierait pas ce qui sortirait de leurs bouches.

Finalement, Harry retira son tablier, se lava les mains et attrapa des gants de cuisine anti-chaleur et retira les deux plaques à pâtisserie du four, exposant ainsi tous les cupcakes cuits et prêts à être dégustés une fois légèrement refroidis. Il pivota juste une fois pour remercier les elfes de maison pour leur aide précieuse et ceux-ci explosèrent en larmes de bonheur quand le grand Harry Potter leur adressa un sourire lumineux.

Graham était sans voix. Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais vu des elfes de maison aussi heureux que quand Potter leur parla avec politesse et les remercia. Le petit brun pivota alors vers eux et leur offrit un sourire mutin alors qu'il se chargeait de placer les cupcakes dans des plats qui mettraient en valeur les gâteaux en question, parce que Harry ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, non madame.

"Ooh Harry, tu en as fait pour tout une régiment à ce que je vois." fit la petite Serdaigle, qui était jusqu'à présent occupée à dessiner des licornes sur le bras nu de Marcus Flint.

Apparemment, cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas focalisée sur l'idée de mettre des fleurs partout dans les cheveux blonds cuivrés de Miles Bletchley. Ce dernier fit la moue à ce constat. Il aimait bien qu'on lui mette des fleurs dans les cheveux. Même s'il ne l'avouerait pas même sous la torture.

Quelque chose lui frôla l'oreille et il sursauta, seulement pour voir Potter rétracter sa main, un doux sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Seb (Sebastian Brooke) le fusillait du regard (lui, Miles). Le Serpentard cligna des yeux puis toucha son oreille.

Un lent sourire étira ses lèvres quand il réalisa que quelqu'un – Potter, avait posé une fleur sur son oreille. _Aw ~_

Il avait changé d'avis ! Si Brooke refusait de partager, Miles ne se retirerait pas, non. Il lui volerait Harry sous le nez. Nah.

"Il va apprendre à partager, fit tout à coup Luna.

_ Luna ?"

Harry était bien le seul à ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ou à qui elle faisait référence. Brooke ferma les yeux en rougissant doucement et ravala un gémissement. Il savait qu'il allait devoir apprendre. Il le savait !

Bon... tant que Harry était heureux.

" _Et voilà_ _!_ S'exclama Harry d'un ton enfantin en déposant les plats, à la table occupée par le petit contingent d'étudiants. N'en mangez pas trop, on ne sent pas les effets avant une ou deux heures mais il ne faut pas trop en prendre ou ça pourrait devenir dangereux pour votre santé."

Oui, Potter et Lovegood s'étaient faits un devoir de leur donner un crash-cours sur les réactions auxquelles s'attendre et sur la dose à ne pas dépasser. En occurence, il fallait éviter de se goinffrer car, même s'ils avaient l'air délicieux, ils étaient aussi bourrés de canabis et... et bien, le canabis était peut-être légalement en vente dans certains pays, mais cette plante était malgré tout considérée comme une drogue et sa consommation pouvait être dangereuse si on en abusait.

D'où le mini cours sur les dangers de la consommation de drogue, histoire qu'on aille pas dire que le duo les avait entraîné là-dedans sans leur parler des risques. Ils avaient également veillé à avoir leur consentement avant que Harry en décide de faire les space cakes en question.

Marcus fut le premier à prendre un cupcake et, après l'avoir suspicieusement inspecté, en prit une bouchée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il laissa échapper un son indécent alors qu'il mâchonnait le morceau qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Encouragés par la réaction de leur capitaine, les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ( minus Malfoy, qui n'était pas présent ) + Sebastian Brooke attrapèrent chacun un gâteau et entreprirent de goûter la chose à leur tour. Harry et Luna suivirent aussitôt.

Seb laissa échapper un soupir d'aise alors qu'il enroulait un bras autour de la taille du petit brun assis à ses côtés. Harry gloussa alors qu'il mordait dans le space cake que tenait Sebastian.

« Tu sais, tu es un très bon cuisinier, Pot- Harry. »

Harry sourit brillamment à Miles Bletchley quand celui-ci complimenta ses talents culinaires.

_ Merci ! Je pense me former et ouvrir un restaurant après avoir gradué de Poudlard ! S'exclama-t-il avec une joie enfantine.

Terence cligna des yeux et échangea un regard avec Miles avant d'esquisser un rictus amusé. Il était certain de dire que personne ne s'attendait à voir le Survivant devenir cuistot. Ça ne voulait pas dire que l'image en elle-même n'était pas alléchante.

Brooke (Sebastian) enfouit son visage dans la nuque du petit brun et celui-ci gloussa de plus bel quand il sentit les lèvres de l'autre garçon contre son cou.

Il va sans dire que Harry commençait probablement déjà à ressentir les effets du cannabis chez lui.

C'est drôle; Harry s'était pourtant documenté sur la consommation de cannabis avant de laisser Luna le tenter et il savait que les effets ( par ingestion et non inhalation ) se faisaient sentir entre 30 minutes et 2 heures après ingestion. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était magique ? Heh ? Heh ?

C'était peut-être pour ça que c'était plus rapide.

Harry gloussa à nouveau, s'attirant des regards mi amusés, mi alarmés, puis Terence Higgs leva la main, comme s'il était dans une salle de classe au lieu des cuisines.

''On peut en reprendre ?''

Harry secoua la tête.

''Comment tu te sens ?

_ Euh... normal.

_ Alors non, parce que les effets n'ont pas commencé à apparaître. Il vaut mieux éviter de se resservir avant d'avoir senti les effets de la première part.''

Vingt minutes plus tard, chacun avait commencé à sentir les effets de la drogue plantée dans les gâteaux de Harry. Plusieurs d'entre eux se tapaient des barres pour un rien et Harry était dorénavant assis sur les genoux de Brooke, occupé à mordiller la nuque de ce dernier.

Luna avait commencé une couronne florale qu'elle comptait offrir à Miles Bletchley en tant qu'offrande de _Courtship_ ( même si le mâle était censé courtiser la femme et non l'inverse mais, oh, qui était-on pour juger ? Et l'égalité des sexes alors ? Si Luna voulait courtiser Bletchley, qui était-ils pour dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet ? Attendez... était-ce même une Cour quand leur relation était de toute évidence amicale et platonique ? Oh et bien... ça ne les concernait pas ).

Miles, lui, avait eu un fou rire alors qu'il aidait la blondinette à choisir les fleurs qui iraient le mieux sur sa tête et Terence s'agitait, visiblement excité pour une raison qui leur échappait tous.

Il était comme un chiot surexcité. De l'avis de Harry, il était tout simplement adorable.

→ Sur une autre note, l'un des elfes de maison avait accidentellement confondu le reste des Space Cakes de Luna et Harry avec les brownies normaux et les avaient fait apparaître dans la Grande Salle au déjeuner. Inutile de dire, ce fut un jour des plus étrange pour les autres résidents de Poudlard.

* * *

**BONUS #2:**

Notre regroupement de Serpenffondaigles avait fini par migrer hors des cuisines et déambulait à présent dans les couloirs déserts du château [ une très mauvaise idée en soit ]. Au vu de l'heure qu'il était et du temps qu'il faisait dehors, les élèves devaient probablement profiter du soleil et de la température plus que correcte – digne d'une période estivale!-, pour se relaxer dans le parc du domaine de Poudlard. Peut-être même que certains faisaient leurs devoirs près du Lac Noir, avec le Calmar Géant pour (seule) compagnie.

Du coup, dans leur infinie sagesse, il avait été décidé qu'ils quitteraient les cuisines pour trouver un autre endroit où s'amuser/se relaxer. Les professeurs étaient sans aucun doute cloîtrés dans leur « Salle des Professeurs », occupé à _gossiper_ sur les derniers potins qui agitaient le moulin à rumeurs de Poudlard.

Oui, élèves et professeurs étaient peut-être occupés chacun dans leurs lieux de prédilection du jour mais... qu'en était-il des autres ? Comment ça : 'des autres' ?

Certes, les délégations se trouvaient chacune sur leur 'territoire', mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux.

Qu'en était-il des invités ? Vous savez, ces gens haut-placés qui avaient été invités à Poudlard pour toute la durée du Tournois ? Ceux qui pouvaient dorénavant venir quand bon leur semblait pour ceci ou cela ? Oui, eux.

Il semblerait que nos chers étudiants défoncés avaient complètement oublié leur potentielle présence sur les terres de Poudlard.

Oh et bien, nul doute ne tarderaient-ils pas à s'en souvenir.

En parlant du loup...

« Lucius, je jure devant le caleçon de Dumbles que si tu ne te la fermes pas dans les prochaines secondes je vais - »

Quoi que Rodolphus Lestrange ait pu vouloir faire, on ne le saura probablement jamais car à cet instant, les quelques personnes accompagnant Lucius Malfoy et Rodolphus Lestrange tournèrent à l'angle du couloir et manquèrent de heurter le contingent de SerpenFfondAigles ( Serdentors ? ) et s'arrêtèrent à la vue de ce regroupement hétéroclite, titubant dans le couloir, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, visiblement en plein fou rire.

Quelle vue des plus étranges !

Les frères Lestrange, Rodolphus et Rabastan, s'arrêtèrent net et clignèrent des yeux alors que leurs associés manquaient de les heurter suite à leur arrêt soudain. Il faut dire, ça n'était pas tout les jours que vous croisiez un groupe de Serpentards encadrant un Gryffondor ( Potter ?! ) et une Serdaigle ( Lovegood ? ) dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Et, attention... ça n'était pas tous les jours que vous croisiez ceux-ci et que ceux-là ne se disputaient pas. Pire, ils étaient au bord de la crise de larmes tant ils riaient en s'appuyant les uns sur les autres.

« Que... se passe-t-il ici ? » fit lentement Pius Thickness, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Il se serait attendu à des cris et des larmes si les Serpentards et le Gryffondors se battaient mais puisque ça n'était pas le cas... il ne comprenait pas l'origine de ce fou rire.

L'un d'eux, un petit brun aux yeux incroyablement verts – Rabastan leur chuchota qu'il s'agissait du Survivant-, gloussa de plus bel et cela déclencha à nouveau le rire des autres, qui étaient peu à peu parvenus à se calmer. Après s'être calmé un peu, le petit brun les remarqua enfin et son regard brilla avec espièglerie. Rabastan fut instantanément sur ses gardes.

Le garçon sautilla jusqu'à eux, un tupperware dans les mains, qu'il entreprit d'ouvrir une fois qu'il se fut arrêté devant le contingent d'employés ministériels ( et anciens mangemorts, au passage ). Rodolphus haussa un sourcil perplexe quand il vit brownies et cupcakes qui étaient bien sagement entreposés dans le contenant.

Le garçon leur sourit brillamment.

« Vous voulez goûter ? C'est fait maison. »

Il y avait une telle innocence dans sa voix que Evan Rosier et Elijah Fawley firent taire Mulciber d'un seul regard quand celui-ci ouvrit la parole pour le rembarrer sèchement. Seul Rabastan, Antonin et Augustus semblèrent capter l'éclat espiègle dans le regard du Survivant. Comme si celui-ci préparait un mauvais coup.

Ils décidèrent de rester sur leurs gardes mais n'avertirent pas leurs compagnons. Si ceux-ci étaient suffisamment naïfs pour tomber dans le panneau, alors ils méritaient tout ce qui pouvait leur arriver.

Non, vraiment, Rabastan était sérieux. Même son frère n'y avait vu que du feu et au vu du regard de ce dernier, il devait être en train de développer un sérieux crush. Oh Seigneur ~ Rodolphus avait le don de devenir ridiculement maladroit quand la personne pour qui il avait développé des sentiments était dans les parages. C'était toujours hilarant à voir, cela dit.

« Harry y a mis tout son cœur. Il sera triste si vous n'y goûtez pas. »

Et voilà que la fille Lovegood les prenait par les sentiments en les faisant culpabiliser. Rabastan secoua la tête alors qu'il regardait ses compagnons piocher un à un dans le bocal. Il avisa Antonin et Augustus lesquels, bien qu'ayant un brownie dans les mains, ne firent aucun mouvement pour y goûter et les imita inconsciemment. Discrètement, il jeta un sortilège sur son gâteau mais rien n'en ressortie : pas de potions, pas de sortilèges néfaste ou farceur, rien.

Quand les premiers à goûter les gâteaux ne se retrouvèrent pas transformer en dieu sait quoi après bien cinq minutes, Rabastan décida que c'était suffisant pour lui et mordit à son tour dans son cupcake, ayant depuis longtemps déjà oublié la situation dans laquelle lui et ses associés avaient trouvé le groupe de jeunes un peu plus tôt.

Oh Salazar, c'était exquis.

Au final, seuls Dolohov et Rookwood décidèrent de garder leur goûter pour plus tard. Ils étaient trop suspicieux pour leur propre bien, décida Rabastan alors qu'il mordait avec bonheur dans son dessert au chocolat.

Aussi, au lieu de poursuivre leur route après avoir salué le groupe d'adolescents, les très estimés employés ministériels et/ou Lords de nobles et anciennes Maisons, complimentèrent Harry un débat fut promptement lancé – à savoir, qui d'Albus Dumbledore, Gilderoy Lockhart et Dolores Umbridge ( _une horrible femme 'travaillant' au Ministère et faisant de la lèche à Fudge_ ) avait le pire sens de la mode... Puis sur qui avait le plus de chance d'être attaqué par un Niffleur dans les prochains jours, ou encore qui allait être la prochaine victime des jumeaux Weasley.

Harry riait aux éclats alors qu'il passait de petits groupes en petits groupes, tournoyant sur lui-même quand l'envie lui prenait. Sebastian Brooke finit par lui mettre la main dessus et il enroula un bras autour de la taille du petit brun afin de l'attirer sur ses genoux.

« Mr Malfoy s'est excusé pour le comportement de Draco, chuchota Harry à l'oreille du Serpentard... mais il ne s'est pas excusé pour avoir lâché un journal possédé dans l'école. » continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Brooke voulut demander des détails sur cette histoire de journal mais son esprit était trop brumeux et il doutait de bien comprendre.

« Il s'est excusé pour son fils, vraiment ?

_ Oui. J'ai accepté.

_ Heh. D'accord, mais moi je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

Harry gloussa contre son cou avant de se redresser pour le regarder dans les yeux, le rire évident dans sa voix.

« Tu peux être mon Joker, je serai ta Harley. »

Luna intervint avant qu'un Seb confus n'ait pu demander une explication.

_ Sans l'abus, bien entendu.

… Ça devait bien être la première fois qu'ils entendaient Lovegood parler aussi normalement. Attendez, c'était quoi cette histoire d'abus ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais Terence devait avoir des pouvoirs psychiques ( ou être incroyablement bon en legilimancie(1) ) puisqu'il le devança :

« Harley et Joker sont des personnages de comics et la relation entre le Joker et Harley Quinn est intense, autant elle est aussi assez abusive. Luna suggérait donc de retirer le côté abusif de leur relation. »

… O-kaay...

Okay, ça lui allait. Brooke ne comptait pas devenir un pervers abusif, merci bien. Il prendrait bien soin de Harry.

_ Ce sont des vilains, renchérit Harry.

Parfait. C'était encore mieux. Les vilains étaient toujours les personnages les plus développés et complexes !

Harry enroula ses bras autour de la taille du Serpentard et enfouit son visage contre le torse de l'autre, gloussant à nouveau après quelques secondes de silence. Le sourire de Sebastian s'élargit un peu plus.

Yeah, il pouvait s'habituer à ça. Il pouvait même apprendre à partager, si c'était le désir de Harry - quoi que celui-ci était tellement inconscient qu'il ne remarquait probablement pas les regards des autres. Sebastian n'était pas comme ça; il avait bien vu les regards lourds de sens qu'échangeaient certains membres haut-placés ( ou ses camarades Serpentards ) quand ils regardaient Harry. Ils ne cherchaient même pas à être discrets !

Sebastian enfouit son visage dans le nid d'oiseau de Harry. Il n'était pas en train de narguer ses camarades ( + invités ) ! C'était pas faute s'ils regardaient tous dans sa direction.

Il n'était pas jaloux. Il avait, après tout, toute l'attention de Harry, là maintenant tout de suite.

Harry émit un geignement dans le fond de sa gorge et les instincts primaires de Seb ressortirent alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur la taille du petit brun.

Oubliez ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt; il était définitivement possessif.

Le Serpentard baissa les yeux vers son petit compagnon et avisa les pupilles dilatées de ce dernier. Un grondement lui échappa et il baissa la tête pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Le fils Brooke attrapa son petit Gryffondor sous les cuisses et le plaqua délicatement contre le mur avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Harry répondit avec plaisir, bien qu'un peu dans la lune.

Il semblait que petit brun était plus sensible aux effets de la drogue – oui, Sebastian savait que les gâteaux étaient à base d'une drogue moldue-, que lui et les autres ( bien qu'ils aient eux aussi ressentis les effets ). Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était plus petit ? Ou peut-être que ça avait juste à voir avec leur constitution ?

Le Gryffondor laissa échapper un petit couinement adorable, suivi d'un énième gloussement quand Sebastian délaissa ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou, qu'il embrassa et mordilla sous les regards envieux de certains.

Un raclement de gorge les rappela à l'ordre et les frères Lestrange lancèrent un regard noir à Lucius.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Lucius ! Cesse d'être aussi prude. »

Le lord blond en piailla d'indignation alors que Harry, toujours soulevé et dos au mur, riait aux éclats.

À quelques pas de là, Luna sautilla jusqu'à Miles et vint percher sa couronne florale ( terminée ) sur la tête du jeune Bletchley. Celui-ci rosit de plaisir et embrassa la Serdaigle sur la joue, en guise de remerciement.

Harry ignora royalement Mr Malfoy et tendit le cou pour déposer une traînée de baisers dans la nuque de son partenaire. Quand il sentit Seb se relaxer complètement, il passa à l'attaque et mordit. La respiration du jeune Brooke se coupa et il plaqua un peu plus son fardeau contre le mur. Il mordilla la peau tendre du cou offert puis jeta un coup d'oeil aux pupilles dilatées du Gryffondor. Son rictus s'élargit et il embrassa le garçon sur les lèvres.

Harry consentit finalement à ouvrir les yeux et il adressa un sourire espiègle au garçon qui le portait, avant de pencher la tête en avant, afin de murmurer à l'oreille de son compagnon :

« Seb ?

_ Hmm Oui ?

_ Je veux te sucer. »

Sebastian resta un instant stupéfait puis il étouffa un son surpris, son regard éberlué croisant celui, amusé, de son partenaire.

Puis Harry sourit, un peu plus franchement cette fois-ci, mais tout aussi espiègle qu'avant :

« Enfin, quand les effets de la drogue se seront dissipés. »

Sur ce, ses cuisses se détendirent et, instinctivement, le jeune Brooke relâcha les cuisses du plus jeune, laissant celui-ci retrouver la terre ferme.

Harry l'incita à se pencher en avant et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles du Serpentard avant de filer. Le Gryffondor attrapa la main de la jeune Lovegood et les deux adolescents détalèrent après s'être retournés une dernière fois, riant aux éclats, pour leur faire un signe de la main.

.

Les Serpentards durent se résoudre à répondre au flot de questions des ex-mangemorts décidément bien curieux.

* * *

**BONUS #3**

**[** _Petit retour en arrière_ **]**

"Vous êtes vraiment prude, Lord Malfoy, fit Harry. Je ne me serai pas attendu à ça de vous." dit-il après que Sebastian l'ait reposé à terre.

Lucius fronça sévèrement les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?"

Harry haussa les épaules mais Rodolphus ne manqua pas l'éclat espiègle et vindicatif qui flasha dans le regard du petit brun et il échangea un regard furtif avec son frère.

"Oh et bien, je veux dire, quand on sait que votre fils a participé à un gang bang dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles...

_ IL A QUOOII ?!!"

Alors que Lucius s'étranglait de stupeur et niait les faits, les Serpentards, eux, avaient pivoté vers Harry et avaient, semble-t-il, repris légèrement conscience de la réalité.

"Tu déconnes, pas vrai ? Fit Adrian Pucey, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Non. Jeffriz a mis une vidéo en ligne sur wizardwand. com avec l'express accord de Malfoy. Je ne sais pas comment ça marche puisque Malfoy est mineur mais apparemment, vu qu'il a donné son accord, c'est légal dans le monde magique.

_ Wizard wand point com ? Répéta Miles, le regard plat.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_ Un site de films pour adultes. Tu veux quand même pas que je te fasse un dessin ?

Miles secoua la tête. Contrairement à ses amis, il savait ce qu'était internet et ceux-ci n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ce qu'était un ordinateur pour comprendre ce qu'était un 'film pour adultes'.

En fait, il était plutôt surpris de ne pas en avoir entendu parler avant. Il aurait cru qu'une... innovation comme celle-ci ferait davantage de bruit. Oh et bien...

En arrière-plan, Lucius niait toujours les faits. Ce qui interpella Harry, c'est qu'il niait la possibilité que son fils passe du temps avec les Poufs' plutôt que... et bien... le reste.

"Si vous ne me croyez pas, vous pouvez toujours vérifiez par vous-même. Comme je l'ai dit, votre fils a donné l'autorisation a ses camarades de filmer la chose et de mettre la vidéo en ligne. Apparemment, il était très fier de lui et de ses... services."

Lucius écarquilla les yeux.

"J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait gagné pas mal d'argent de poche grâce à cette vidéo, reprit Harry avant que le lord blond n'ait pu l'interrompre. J'ose dire que si votre fils échoue ses OWLs, il pourra toujours faire carrière dans le monde du porno, Lord Malfoy."

Sur ce, il tourna la talons et quitta le couloir, la tête haute, le tout sous les regards hautement impressionnés de ses camarades.

Rodolphus et Rabastan ne résistèrent pas davantage; ils éclatèrent de rire.


End file.
